Harry Potter Occupation Necromancer
by Ultimatedaywriter
Summary: Does nurture beat nature? Can a wizard become a necromancer? Can a muggleborn become a Paladin? Harry and Dudley are about to find out. Warning card games, war, and adult content later. Read only if you are over 18 . Good Dursleys This story isn't dead but i'm not going to work on it for a while.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Chapter 1 The right Household.**

A knock at the door woke him up. He looked over at the clock. It was 1 in the morning. Vernon had work at 8. "Pet, I'm going to go check the door. Stay with Dudley." She looked frightened.

He held a cricket bat in hand as he opened the door. A baby in a cradle was at his door. A fresh cut was on his head. There was a letter in the crib.

He picked it up and read it over. This child was Harry Potter and his nephew. "What is it Vernon?" He turned to Petunia. She looked frightened and worse he had bad news for her.

Gently he scooped the child out of his crib. The child only starred at him. He smiled a gentle smile one he used for the more nervous applicants. Young engineers with student loans over their heads, needed all the help they could get.

"Who is that child?" She paused when she saw the green eyes. "No, they were protected. They killed her they were supposed to protect her." Tears fell from her face. Dudley began to cry.

He looked over to see his son's bottle in the boy's hand. Dudley reached for the bottle from across the room. It vanished from Harry's grasp and appeared in Dudley's. Just as his son began to drink, Harry laughed and teleported the bottle back.

Vernon and Petunia watched the two boys laugh and teleport the bottle back and forth. "Dudley, he has magic." Vernon nodded.

"He does pet. They both do." He took a breath and remembered what the letter said. There was a terrorist, apparently while they lived in this house, they were safe.

"Bloody logic failure." He snarled. The boys looked up at him from their game. Vernon forced a smile on his face. The kids went back to their game.

Taking a deep breath, he stared back at Petunia. "Pet it doesn't make sense. If they couldn't keep them safe in a random cabin that no one knew about, then they can't protect us here. We must be careful pet." We need to appear as normal as possible. The boys can't be outside in the front. The boy, our nephew. We can dye his hair. Makeup can hide his scar." Vernon felt the wheels in his head turning.

Petunia was looking more relieved. He could talk the talk but if his boys go about playing in public, then their goose was cooked.

He let his wife and the boys get to bed. Harry wasn't asleep for a few hours before he woke up screaming. Vernon rushed to Dudley's room.

His cricket bat was raised to deal a lethal blow to an intruder. It was good that he did. Toys shot at him like bullets. After he batted them away, he got a good look at what was going on.

Dudley woke up frightened, when Harry screamed. When he walked in, they saw a shadowy figure and opened fire. Either they stopped, when they got a good look at him or they ran out of ammunition. The toys stopped flying at least.

Both boys stared at him tears were flowing from their eyes. This night was getting better and better. He turned on a lamp and reached over to the book shelf. Somehow, it escaped the onslaught.

He picked through the books. His heart rate was up and he wouldn't be able to sleep right now. The boys needed a little something. It seems that this night was trying for everyone.

He found the book he was looking for. **Lord of the rings the fellowship.** The boys were a bit young but he felt up to a little voice acting.

Weeks passed in a blur. He trained the boys with sweets. When they were in public and the boys did something out of the ordinary. He gave them a stern look. When they tried to reach for something and waited for him to get it for them, he gave them a sweet. At home, it was the opposite. He gave them a sweet whenever they used their magic and withheld it when they didn't.

Some nights he went to a gym. Some of the younger men, made fun of the overweight manager. A few of them, he remembered from the line they ran. He smiled at the boys and went about his business.

He had lost ten pounds in three weeks since going to the gym. Pet was never happier to have a fit strong man. Harry was still having nightmares but they were fewer. He read to the boys every night. Pet has been taking them to the local book store, to pick out new titles.

She did say, he had a knack for voices. Role play in the bedroom aside. Right now, he was squatting 300lbs and on his 20th rep. Afterwards it would be cardio and after that a long relaxing drive home. Tonight, was steak night and he wouldn't miss it for the world.

Taking in young Harry Potter, has injected a sense of danger in their lives. He didn't regret it. The boys played well together and their talent for magic, reminded him of his days as a dungeon master. Maybe when they were older, he would take out the old set and play with the boys.

 **Two years later**

The higher ups decided that he was a real go getter. After losing the weight and gaining 20lbs of muscle Vernon Dursley was a 6'2" man just shy of 250lbs. The fat was gone and it stayed gone. He had more energy than ever before and it showed. The little winging branch of Grunnings drills was his, or as good as. They made him manager of the whole plant.

He had used the pay increase to buy stocks in the plant. Under his keen eye and a bit of intimidation the plant ran like a well-oiled machine. As he pulled into the drive way he saw the boys pulling weeds. Good on them he remembered when his father had him work.

The boy Harry may not have been his son but he certainly inherited Vernon's work ethic. He moved at a steady but sure speed ripping up the smaller weeds, while his son Dudley with both sets of gloves on pulled the larger thorny weeds. Harry quickly picked the smaller ones around.

Dudley was a bit on the plump side despite the exercise they both got. Harry was a little bean pole no matter how much they fed him. Must be the Evans gene giving a high metabolism, he mused. Petunia was the same way, she could eat all she wanted, and never gain a pound.

The boys stopped what they were doing and ran to the car port when he pulled up. "Dad mom is giving us money for pulling weeds, can we go to the store tomorrow. Please." Vernon chuckled. He looked between to two.

"You bet, but what are you boys after." Dudley turned to Harry and Harry turned to him. Vernon waited patiently for the timid boy to get out with it.

"We wanted the Diablo II game sir. It has demons, angels, warriors, mages, and necromancers. We have two computers and if we each get a copy, then we can play it together in the same story." He pretended to think for a few seconds. Truthfully two copies were sitting in his trunk. He had spied the two looking up the game on the computer, months ago. Long before the game was out.

He preordered it with a few special features. The copies came in at work so the boys wouldn't know. But he couldn't let them know that he already had the games. It would ruin the surprise.

"He shook his head sadly. I'm sorry boys. That game is very expensive. You will have to pull weeds for at least another two weeks to get them." They looked sad. In two weeks both of their birth days would come.

"Lads two weeks will flash by and then you will be so busy playing your game, poor Petunia will have to pull weeds by herself." He looked over at Harry. Pull weeds just a little longer and give your ante a break, you will get your game, I promise." He looked over at his son. The boy nodded. In all honesty, Vernon would just hire a landscaper they didn't have to know that.

Either way that's enough weed pulling for today. He hoisted both boys up in his arms and headed inside. The steaks could be smelled from outside and he followed his nose.

 **Harry POV**

Uncle Vernon was true to his word. In one week, it was Dudley's birthday. As soon as we opened the window with magic. I still loved that word. Magic, **Magic** , _**Magic**_ it was so useful.

When that book was just out of reach, a bit of pressure in the chest and it came floating down. From as early as I could remember, things would just happen when I or Dudley wanted them to.

Uncle Vernon told us that only a minority of people can use magic. It was important, not to reveal that I had it to other people. He said, it would be like waving around my shiny new diablo game, to an orphan, and say, "I have this and you don't, you will probably never have it." That is cruel, and god punishes cruel people.

"Hey Dudley, watch out we are coming up on the boss." Poison damage was the worst, as a necromancer such damage could kill me in a few steps. It was smart to have tons of potions and a skeleton armada. Dudley was the Paladin. With him with me my skeletons got a buff and killed everything in our path. It was such a cheat.

 **Two years later school Harry and Dudley age 6.**

School the ultimate test of our secrecy. Dudley and I had to move through the student body and not expose magic. Uncle Vernon and Ante Petunia both agreed exposure was bad. She said that accidents happen but if I get upset take a deep breath and count back from ten. Dudley was calm as ever. He was a rock a Paladin.

"Harry Potter," He jumped from his day dreaming. The rest of the class laughed. Harry looked around. Dudley just smiled reassuringly.

"Here," Harry said. On she went calling out names. His little embarrassment episode over. Gently he levitated the pencil to his hand. The warm feeling of his magic calmed his nerves.

They would go over their ABCs and 123s all things that he and Dudley knew since three. Though most kids didn't grow up listening to Tolken before bed. Harry had trouble rhyming his words for a while. Ante Petunia and Uncle Vernon thought it was the cutest thing.

Diablo helped with their numbers. Every item gave a percentage of boosts. They couldn't have beaten the game without asking Uncle Vernon for a lot of help.

Half way through the class they had recess. Dudley led him to a skinny boy named Piers. The boy had a shifty look about him. "This is my cousin Harry. We live together." The boy looked over at Harry. Harry felt like the boy was sizing him up.

"Hey, I was telling Dudley about this girl that owes me lunch money. He was going to help me get it from her." Harry looked at Dudley and Dudley looked back at Harry.

"So, you want to extort some girl for money and you want to use us as muscle." Harry said. Dudley had a look of furry etched across his face. He wasn't looking at Harry.

"No, I just needed some help. She really owes me money but won't admit it." Piers said.

"Piers, I don't like being used. We are going to go talk to a teacher. If what you said was true then the girl should give the money back. If this was a trick, to have us bully some girl. We are going to ignore you for the rest of the year." Dudley said. Once Dudley made his mind up on something, that was it.

"Who is the girl?" Harry asked. If Piers couldn't think of her name off the top of his head then there was no reason to go to a teacher. He was lying.

"Jessica Myers, she stole five dollars after it fell out of my pocket." Dudley looked a bit calmer now.

"If it fell from your pocket, then how do you know she took it?" Harry said. Dudley was listening. This was his show now.

Dudley narrowed in on the girl. "Give me a minute." He walked up to her smiled and asked her, if she found a five on the ground.

She shook her head and pulled out a bunch of one notes. Dudley nodded and walked back. Before Piers says anything, Dudley shakes his head.

"Before you say anything Piers that doesn't prove that you didn't lose the five or that she didn't take it. It only places her in a trap if she did pick it up. She claims to only have ones." Harry catches on to what Dudley is saying quickly. He discreetly holds out a hand and pictures a five note. Then he wills for it to come out of the young red headed girl's pocket. A small note with a five on it doesn't come from her pocket, it slips from her sock. She doesn't notice as it glides over to Harry's hand.

Piers is in front of him and doesn't see the display. Dudley walks past Piers and Harry passed the note to him. "Though shall not steal." Dudley says. Harry shrugs.

"It doesn't prove that this belongs to Piers. We are going to have to confront a teacher." Dudley nods. Piers sees the money and relief washes over him.

"Though shalt not bare false witness." Dudley quoted. "She should have said, yes I have a five. If she lied about what she had, then she probably lied about not finding the five." Dudley handed the five to Piers.

"How did you get it back." Piers said.

"I pickpocketed her. She claimed to only have ones, so this is most likely yours. If not well. You tricked us, but it won't happen again." Dudley said. Harry considered the boy's eyes. He was shocked, more about being believed than getting the five back.

The recess ended and they struggled through the rest of a boring day.

 **That's a rap**

 **Hey this is Ultimatedaywriter. This is a new story I'm trying out. I will post a new chapter tomorrow with more meat in it.**

 **This is a different piece because Vernon isn't a Jerk. Honestly, I made him a father figure for Harry and Dudley. I wanted him to be someone who inspires them to be better people.**

 **Dudley is a Paladin. He takes his role seriously and is full Paragon. Harry is a Necromancer. In the next chapter, I will go in more detail on how they pull it off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note**

 **I'm keeping Diablo II as a story element. When I was younger I loved the game and its useful. As it can be seen lower I changed the timeline. Some may be put off by this but it is my fic.**

 **As for Diablo II releasing in the year 2000 I didn't know. Thanks for the heads up. I should have done my research.**

 **Chapter 2 growing up part 1**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Harry and Dudley age seven year 2003**

 **Vernon POV**

With lab top in lap and a steaming cup of tea beside him, Vernon began to go through applications. It was something new, the higher ups, had the company do.

Honestly, Vernon thought it was a waste of time. He could tell if an applicant was going to be worth his salt, on sight. It was only when the boys rushed into the living room, that he turned up.

The boys began to place handmade wooden puppets on the floor. They were careful in their set up. Harry's were painted black, and Dudley's were painted white with blue splotches. The puppets held nails and broken pieces of his missing hack saw blade.

He closed his lab top slowly, this was going to be good. The boys raised their hands, like puppeteers and the soldiers stood up.

The sides were different, Vernon noticed. Dudley had hardier puppets armored and armed with the best weapons. Harry had three times the number of Dudley but they were lightly armed and armored.

Once the two armies clashed, it was clear who would win. Numbers were important, but they failed to counter better arms. Dudley's troops cleaved through Harry's with a bulwark of force. Harry's soldier made a recovery, when they were fewer in number.

The battle became more of a stale mate at the end. Harry had his puppets dodge Dudley's blows now that they were down to ten. Yet, with weak armor and lesser weapons it was only a matter of time. The boys were sweating from their play.

It finally ended, when Dudley revealed his spear wielding knights. From a distance, they speared holes into Harry's soldiers and he failed to dodge in time. Vernon began to clap his hands, after their bought. He pulled back open his lab top.

"That was fun. Now, the both of you better clean up the mess. The craft shop closes at seven. If you want time to pick out what you want, you better hurry." Vernon smiles as the boys hurried to task. The craft shop would be a nice diversion, from going through dull applications.

 **Harry POV**

Uncle Vernon took us to the craft shop a week ago, it was after my army's defeat, at the hands of Dudley's spear knights. Harry knew he was a necromancer, in the game and he kicked tail there. It was hard controlling multiple soldiers.

In his room, he took out his journal. Ante Petunia bought Dudley and him one each. He wrote down his problems.

When they went to the craft shop they could purchase better materials. They had tiny nails now and staples. Harry was hard at work building his newest creation a skeletal dragon.

He found a few dead birds and lizards. Uncle Vernon didn't tell Ante Petunia and helped him get the bones out. After he soaked the bones in varnish, to keep them from rotting. He began to magically weld them together.

The strings of magic, usually reserved for puppetry were used to hold the creation together. He had learned over the years, using his magic with Dudley, that want and imagination, had a lot to do with magic. Repetition and numbers also helped.

Once his creation was complete. He gripped it delicately. He wrote a list, of everything he wanted his little dragon to be. Gently he rolled up the list and slipped it in his creation's mouth. It settled in the multi ribbed chest.

Now was the most important part. Magic that came in threes was powerful. He built it while desiring it to come to life and work on its own. When he wrote the list, to empower it by desiring the effects to work. Finally, he held it in his hands and willed the effects to work.

The tightening of his chest told him that his magic had taken effect. The tiny creature hissed and purred in Harry's hand. Its bone body moved on its own.

Harry nearly dropped the creature. He had done it. He was a necromancer. Thrusting his hands in the air for all to see he gave a whoop.

"Harry tone it down, your uncle has work in the morning. You have school tomorrow, as well young man." Ante Petunia said.

"Sorry, ante Petunia, I just figured something out that has been bothering me, I will quiet down." Harry said.

"Hey Harry, what did you learn?" Dudley yelled out.

"Not you too, your father needs his rest." Petunia said.

"I'm already awake pet. Harry, what did you figure out?" Uncle Vernon said.

"Remember that project, you were helping me with?" Harry said.

"Yea, I think, you have been working on it all week I see. This better not affect your grades. You two boys are straight A students. Projects are all well and good but you can't have your grades slip for them. Unless it has something to do with a trade." Uncle Vernon allowed.

"I made it autonomous. So, when Dudley and I play war, my dragon will join the battle." Harry said.

"Wait, so there is a little wooden dragon roaming around the house." Petunia said. He didn't think she sounded miffed, but his ante could get irritated.

"No pet, it's made of bird and lizard bones, he has been finding for the past week. I shouldn't have said that. Must be more tired, than I thought." Vernon said through the wall.

"What that must reek and it isn't sanitary. I need to clean now the whole house." Petunia shrieked.

"Pet don't worry about it. I looked it up. We just had to get some acid to melt the skin and bleach the bone. Then we took lacquer to it. They are just as clean as the wood." Vernon said.

"Ok, just let me pretend that its wood and I won't think about all the diseases, that its covered with. Well I'm instating a new hand washing policy." She said, cheerily.

"Ok mom, Dad, and Harry good night." Dudley said. Harry called good night with the rest of them.

He looked down at the little bone dragon. It looked different from when he put it together. The thing had small ghastly embers for eyes. The creature was picking at the spare bones lying on his work table.

Its tiny jaws worked as a machine press. The bones were turned to fragments then swallowed. It ate its fill then began to prance around.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the little creature. It sneezed and ghostly flames shot from its snout and frost covered the desk. Its long tail whirled around and it fluttered its wings.

A ghostly mist covered the flight bones and it managed to hover for a few seconds before falling. Harry caught it and placed it back on his work bench.

Slowly, Harry got into bed and covered himself. The skeletal dragon, leapt from its perch and glided over to him. It found the hole that his legs made and began to pick at it.

Was it building a nest? Harry waited for it to settle, before he turned off his light. It was so, life like he needed to come up with a name for it.

All the women in his family were named after flowers. He wasn't sure if the dragon counted or if it was female. Though he felt it was.

Harry decided to call her Lotus.

 **Vernon POV**

The dragon was a scourge. If Lotus wasn't spying everything from the dining room chandelier, then it was trying to sneak off to school, with the boys. The creature had fought war like a dragon. It breathed ice once on Dudley's troops and that was it.

His boy wasn't discouraged. After all the score was 1 to 1. In a week, they would battle again. It was one of Vernon's favorite sports. Dudley had used mounted Calvary and archers.

They circled the dragon and tried to bring down the foot-long creature. She was sturdier than he thought. Lotus barreled through and shattered wooden limbs. The wooden horses fared no better.

Wire, joints and ligaments littered the battle field, that was the living room floor. The dragon flew around Harry and landed on his shoulder, before she went back to the chandelier.

At least he didn't have to worry about a robbery. Any poor sod that walked in would get a face full of ice. That would give plenty of time, for him to employ the good ole cricket bat.

Petunia walked into the kitchen and started carving a fish. She tossed the bones towards the trash only for Lotus to swoop down and snag them. Her talons held on to the trash can as she crunched the bones. The sound made him wince.

The dragon had grown an inch and her bones keep changing. "What a charming thing you are." Petunia chuckled and tossed more bones. Vernon concluded she saw the creature as more an appliance, than a work of necromancy.

 **Dudley POV**

It has been one week since my defeat at the hands of my cousin. Dudley guessed that Harry thought him foolish enough to fight fire with fire. They were seven not four.

Dudley decided he would counter with gear instead of a creature. He made a wooden sword that was enchanted to be sharper. He made a shield that protected from the cold.

His new variant of defense was a tower shield. The horses wouldn't help. Though they gave his knights an advantage in speed, it was one more thing to control.

Dudley looked at his wooden war horses. They were lacquered black and jointed to move like a real horse. He had watched them enough on the tele to know. What they needed was life. Like Harry's dragon.

He shook his head. The dragon was a maverick. It behaved like a dragon and barely followed Harry's orders. If it thought it had a better plan, then what Harry ordered was irrelevant.

What he needed was horses, that functioned like horses. Over the last few days, he willed them to live, as a horse does. They moved around on their own. When he placed a soldier on them they bucked at first.

Dudley asked his dad to take them to the library, so he could look up horse breaking. Apparently, you stayed on the horse until it stopped. Who'd thought that was all there was to it.

That wasn't all there was to it. He had to get the toy horses used to the saddle. Then throughout the day he had them run around a track in his room. When they were calm enough he controlled a puppet and had it mount the horse. Sometimes the rider could stay on and eventually, the horse would stop its struggling.

Unlike Lotus, these horses didn't eat. They functioned more like the idea of horses, rather than an actual horse. Dudley was relieved.

 **Vernon POV**

It had been a week and now, came the weekly battle. Horses made of wood followed Dudley down stairs. They had to leap the steps but they were sturdy enough, not to break.

This time the boys were quick about aligning their troops, the dragon glided down circling the room. Another inch, Petunia has been feeding it so many bones, it grew another inch. The lights it had for eyes seemed even brighter to Vernon's gaze.

Dudley had his mounted cavalry in front. Their massive shields and plate armor made them look formidable. He spotted rope and grappling hooks in their saddle bags. This was going to be a different fight.

Harry's troops consisted of the dragon, 3 shaman puppets, and 15 heavily armed knight puppets. He seemed to have learned his lesson. Micromanaging troops will only lead to slow reaction time. Delegation was the key to big armies.

Unlike the dragon the shaman clearly followed Harry's orders. The knights reacted to hand gestures the shaman make. He figured then that the knights were automatous and the shaman were directly controlled.

The battle started. The cavalry charged the dragon and ignored the knights. The horses moved on their own. The mounted knights split into two groups. One group shot a line over the dragon the other group caught it.

The dragon flapped its wings and tried to move. The momentum from 20 charging horses, stopped the dragon cold and yanked it to the ground, as they circled it tangling its limbs. Another line shot over its snout, closing it, so it couldn't freeze them.

Harry used the shaman and the knights moved to action. They chopped at the lines only for the mounted cavalry to run them over.

Tower shields made great battering rams. Metal joints popped and the puppets became immobile. The dragon was down and shaman had no defense from the arrows raining on them. A scant few of the knights on Harry's side stayed behind to guard the shaman.

Vernon assumed the battle was all over, when the shaman did something unexpected. They cast spells.

The knights were repaired and moved faster. They were armed with long spears, to counter the mounted cavalry. Dudley glared at Harry, when the long spears went for the horses instead of the knights.

The poor boy, Vernon mused. Leading an army against a dragon was hard enough. Now that he has a strategy and it worked, the whole thing was falling apart. All due, to a healing spell and a few buffs.

Archers on Dudley's side changed their focus to Lotus. The Dragon gave Dudley a betrayed look. When she knew she was captured, she had stopped her struggle. Now she continued to struggle, as arrows ricocheted off her bony hide.

"We can conclude that Lotus is dead and can't continue the battle." Harry said. The arrows stopped falling on Lotus. Vernon noted that the quivers were almost empty. Lotus looked more annoyed than hurt, by the tiny arrows.

The mounted cavalry released their lines on the dragon. She promptly flew free and landed on Harry's head. Lotus let out a hiss.

"I think she took my targeting her personally." Dudley said. Vernon thought the remark astute.

"Nah, if she did, then I wouldn't let her play war anymore." Harry said. Lotus snorted a blue flame and settled on Harry's head.

The rest of the battle wasn't in Harry's favor. Without the dragon as a threat, the other troops were no match. The mounted cavalry moved as a single unit, with the aid of the archers to pin cushion the enemy knights and rammed them with shields. Dudley's forces won the day. But he knew Harry would come up with a new advancement.

 **That's a rap**

 **Next chapter Harry and Dudley will be eight. Healthy competition breeds advancement. They will undoubtedly come up with better gear for their mini armies. Lotus will grow like a weed with more bones to eat. Soon she will grow slow. But by Hogwarts Harry will have to come up with a way to hide her.**

 **Harry found a way to use repairo and the feather light charms, through his shaman. Dudley will employ paladins soon that grant buffs to his units.**

 **It's all in good, fun I had a blast writing this chapter.**

 **Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 growing up part 2**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

Harry **and Dudley age 8 year 2004**

 **Harry POV**

After a year of playing war with Dudley, Harry concluded that when they entered the wizarding world, they could make a killing selling this game. Ante Petunia told them that most wizards were limited, to only using a wand. When Harry asked why that was, she could only shrug.

He didn't understand, why limit yourself to a focus. Sure, he used the puppets as a focus to cast spells and buffs. Dudley did as well. Why limit yourself to a tool.

Uncle Vernon was sitting in his favorite chair, with his lab top out. Harry decided to ask his uncle. If anyone could give him a straight answer it was him.

"Uncle Vernon, why are wizards limited to their wands?" The question could have been worded better, he concluded. His uncle blinked away whatever he was doing, then he focused on Harry.

"Run that by me again chap, I was a bit caught up in what I was reading." Uncle Vernon said.

"Why are wizards limited to wands?" His uncle closed his lab top. He absently twisted his mustache.

"Well boy, if I had to guess, it's easier." When Harry didn't seem to get what he was saying, his uncle elaborated. "What the two of you do, when you play war isn't easy. You have been doing it, for a year now and you can fight with your toys for hours. Normally a route happens much quicker than that. Otherwise, I would never get my work done." He smiled a bit, Harry smiled back at his uncle. "Now wands make it easy. Wizards, rarely strain themselves with them. To put it bluntly, that's why they are behind on the times. Your ante Petunia, told me that the wizarding shopping district looked like a rundown back alley. Laziness doesn't breed achievement. It only weakens a society. The wizarding world is on a decline, because they use wands and are therefore lazy." Harry nodded.

"But there has to be a few, who forgo wands to use magic the proper way. It may seem hard at first. I used to only control ten or more puppets properly. Now, without delegation, I can control eighty with ease. It's all about flowing commands from puppet to puppet." Harry said.

Uncle Vernon nodded his head. "Well I told you what I believe. When you go to the wizarding world, you can decide yourself." Uncle Vernon said.

"Off with you, I'm sure you have some school, a project, or a game to play. Your ante will have dinner on the table in an hour, you had best be productive." His uncle smiled and ruffled his hair. He gave Harry an answer but not the answer, Harry was looking for.

He turned on his desk computer and browsed the web for societies that fell. Harry wanted to know why they fell. Surely laziness wasn't a good enough reason to let the world burn.

Weeks pass by, Harry goes through the history of one civilization after another. Dudley walks into his room. He hears Lotus hiss in greeting.

He can understand her, and if he is assertive about an order, she will follow it. Otherwise she acts on her own. Harry reached over and pet the skeletal dragon's head.

She developed a hide like a shark skin. It stretches over her bones. Sharp teeth filled her mouth now, and she has more control over her breath.

"Hey Harry, what are you looking at?" Dudley said.

"I'm just trying to figure out why societies fall."

"Well things happen. Armies lose, supplies don't come, and birth rates fall, it is the calamity of the world. We can't control people and keep them from being stupid." Harry stared at him pointedly. "We shouldn't control people." Dudley amended.

"I know that we shouldn't control people. What would be the point of an easily repaired puppet army, if we were just going to control people. Even necromancy doesn't defile the independent automatous rights of a human being. That's why that is my field of choice." Harry said.

Dudley snorted. "Harry, you like bones and the macabre. It's why you chose the necromancer class when we were four. I don't know why dad bought us that game. We were four for god's sake. Even now, we are too young to play it. I think, I saw uncovered breasts. Oh, if priest Davis caught wind of our gaming." Dudley said.

"Dudley, don't take this the wrong way, but priest Davis isn't god. He only claims to speak for him. If god didn't want us to play Diablo II, the game would have vanished. Our copies would have failed, or we would have received a computer error. I think the things that happen, are put in to place by god. If we just make the right decisions and get as informed as possible we will be alright." Harry said. He was waiting for Dudley to explode.

"The necromancer lectures me on faith. What kind of paladin am I?" Dudley mutters.

"One who hasn't hit puberty yet." Harry said.

"True, what do you think that will be like." Dudley said.

"From what I hear. We will be puppets to our own hormones. We will quite literally be insane, by any rational standard." Harry said.

Dudley let out a sigh. "That is going to suck. Just three years until Hogwarts right." Dudley said.

"Yea, and two years after that we begin puberty." Harry said.

Dudley left to go work on a project, leaving Harry to journey through human history. He turned off his computer. There was only so much an eight-year-old could read in a day.

 **Next day**

School as always was boring. Piers and Dudley played Yugio during recess. Harry watched Dudley play Lord of D and two flutes of summoning dragon. Three blue eyes and red eyes black dragon were special summoned. One polymerization later a blue eyes ultimate wrecked everything.

Piers lost that duel. Dragon decks were ridiculous. Harry had the same set up for his. He had been going through packs looking for the Dark Paladin, the same as Dudley. That card would complete their dragon decks for sure. There were no good zombies at the time.

A teacher came up to them. "Boys you know there are no cards in school. I'm going to have to confiscate them." Dudley didn't hesitate, he handed over his cards. They were at the secluded area of the playground. This was where trades and battles happened. What gives, Harry looked at Dudley and he knew. There was a snitch among them.

"I'm going to call your father up here. This isn't the first time this has happened ,I've been told." The man said. Both Harry and Dudley knew they could use magic. Only it violated their rules. They would not control people. If there was another option then they would take it.

He waited for the teacher to leave. "Dudley that isn't supposed to happen." Harry said.

Harry could tell, Dudley was furious, so he only shook his head. Those cards weren't cheap. Finding them in packs and making a good deck from them took time.

"We can steal them back. We can wait for uncle Vernon to demand them back on our behalf. Then he will give us a stern talking to about standing up for ourselves, and never surrender your property. That's one of my favorite speeches of his. Option four is worst of all. We use memory charms and make him forget. Then take our cards back. Only there are witnesses and we don't know who snitched." Harry said. Then thought about it. "It's better to wait for uncle Vernon." Harry said.

Dudley nodded. "The teacher is an idiot, if he thinks calling dad from work will win him any favors. Won't he be our next year's teacher?" Dudley said.

"Not if uncle Vernon uses his spine as a back scratcher." Harry said. Dudley let out a chuckle and his sour mood fell. Harry smiled and walked towards the swings.

They couldn't duel and gamble on the outcome. So, he redistributed the money. Even the five that Jessica bet on piers to win with.

"Jessica, you look awfully sweaty don't worry about Dudley's deck. I'm sure he will get it back today. Same time tomorrow. I hope you pick a winner next time. So, you don't go running off to tattle, when you know you're going to lose." She glared at him, Harry just smiled and handed her money back. She snatched it out of his hand.

He walked over to the swing next to Dudley. If they swung high enough, then they could just make out uncle Vernon's car in the distance. Harry could see the cool look on his uncle's face.

 **Vernon POV**

He swerved, just missing a car that didn't know to get out of his way. The school called, while he was in an important meeting. They had the gumption, to use the emergency number.

When he answered the phone, he thought one of the boys were hurt. Hearing that some teacher interrupted his business meeting, over a card game, made him furious.

That man suggested that he abandon his clients and go see to his son's discipline. The boys only got a strapping, if they really messed up. The last time that happened a potted plant landed on both Dudley's and Harry's heads. The boys were trying to take down a shelf with magic, they got the balance wrong, and the shelf's contents rained down on them. The boys escaped concussions, by luck magic cushioning the damage. Their magic didn't help them, against his belt on their behinds.

Now they knew, that if they needed something off like a shelf taken down, so they can put up the one they made. They come to him. Their carving skills have greatly improved over the years, he did put their new shelf up. Though their painting could use some work. Pet does not tolerate clashing colors.

He parked his car in the visitor parking lot. Vernon shot out of his vehicle and nearly shattered the glass when he slammed the door. He still landed the client thanks in part to his blinding smile and dashing mustache. The client also had kids of his own and understood that a father should be there.

Every door he opened, he slammed hoping to get some anger out of his system, before he throttles the teacher. His anger and blood pressure hadn't dropped, when he entered the headmaster's office, and saw who he presumed was the teacher with Dudley. The boys deck of monster cards was on the desk.

"Hello, Mr. Dursley, I'm Professor Rod, do you know it is against school rules to play card games on school property. Your son knew that, when he and another student openly played during recess. If another student hadn't come to me, he may have continued to play all year, instead of focusing on his studies. Now Dudley is a bright student."

"You're not his teacher. Where is miss Curding. She is the boy's teacher and oversees him. Where was she when they allegedly played cards." Vernon patted himself on the back with the legal like word. That probably threw the man for a loop.

"A student came to me and I caught them in the act. Therefore, I am the teacher in charge of dealing out punishment." Mr. Rod said.

"Dudley do you feel bad for what you've done. Or do you think, it is a stupid rule and you weren't hurting a soul." Vernon turned to the teacher. "Why is this a rule. I can't think of a reason to ban a children's card game." Vernon said.

"It wasn't just that, I saw your nephew hand money back to the students. I believe, that they were also gambling." Vernon looked around and didn't see Harry in the room.

"Yet, my nephew isn't here. Do you plan to wait until, I have another important client lined up and call on the emergency number?" Vernon slammed his fist into the desk. "I don't want to be called in unless my boys are in danger. Playing a card game and betting a little pocket money. What are you going to do next, ban jax, or tops? No, I want my boy back in class. I'm taking his deck, and he will get it back when he gets home. Now unless someone is hurt I'm going back to work." Vernon said.

"No, Mr. Dursley your son is suspended and he has to go with you." The teacher smiled as if he had just won some prize. Vernon wanted to take his fist and pulverize the little nat.

Vernon turned to his son. "Harry was taking bets right." Dudley nodded slowly, he didn't want to rat our Harry but wouldn't lie to his father. "Then I assume the boy is suspended too. So, I'm taking them both home. I guess a few days relaxing and playing video game will surely show them the error of their ways. Well Mr. Tod, thank you for interrupting me at work. Good day." Vernon said, and walked out the door.

Harry was waiting there patiently. "What's the verdict uncle?" Harry said. Vernon grinned a bit.

"You got caught gabling and playing high stakes children's card games. At least a week of nothing but gaming and sleeping in, I hear. You may not survive." Harry grinned and they loaded up in his car.

Maybe Pet would have something to add to this. He shuddered, when he thought of what she would do to that poor sod Mr. Nob.

 **That's a rap**

 **Hey this is Ultimatedaywriter with a Saturday update. Any questions you can review or PM me.**

 **I had a lot of fun with this one. It may be a bit sporadic but they are growing up. Next chapter they will be 9 just two years from going to Hogwarts. They are getting closer every day.**

 **Vernon is keeping his protective father personality. If Harry goes to alternate worlds, he will be surprised.**

 **As far as his necromancy spells go. He will develop one next chapter. Let's hope he doesn't shoot his eye out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 growing up part 3**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Harry and Dudley age 9 year 2005**

 **Lotus POV**

At an early age, she learned the ways of battle and hunting. Her creator made her for combat and companionship. Even when she was a mere collection of bones, she heard his wish.

She could remember her conception, in detail. Every bone that made up her body, carried his wishes. They were the foundation of her consciousness.

The scroll bound her together, his dreams gained thought and feeling. It was the key to making her more than an animated construct. Her skeletal body absorbed his written dreams.

Finally, when he held her and willed her to live, magic gave her a pulse. The three steps gifted her with life and granted her a purpose. She would serve her master and protect him for all time. He was her father and magic her mother.

She awoke from her musing when Harry walked into the kitchen. Currently she was longing on her favorite perch. The chandelier, it was sturdier than her Harry's relatives gave it credit for. After two years it held her faithfully.

He opened the fridge for a snack. There were no bones in it, so she quickly lost interest. She gave a halfhearted hiss, to get his attention. He looked up at her.

She saw him raise an eyebrow and tried to copy the gesture. Her body wasn't built for such gestures, so she settled for jumping down. Lotus kept her wings folded.

Her wings had grown with her. The last time she spread them Petunia had thrown a fit. It didn't endear her to the matron, when her talons sunk into the wood table. Luckily, Harry was always handy at repairing any damage she accidently committed.

"Lotus, do you want to watch Dudley and I enchant some belts. I'm trying to make mine grant higher intelligence. We can't really tell if it's working or not." She cocked her head at her human. It sounded boring, but she couldn't hunt until night.

She leapt up on Harry's shoulders, mindful not to hurt him with her talons. Lotus knew, she would get all the use out of them tonight.

When she was situated, she wrapped her long tail around his shoulder for more balance. She stretched her wings then shut them back. The absent pops felt good.

They entered the small shop, behind the house. Once they passed a collection of stones, the sounds of metal screeching could be heard. Dudley held a small power drill. He was carving symbols in the metal buckle.

The drill barely touched the metal, as he patiently carved scribbles that only the boys recognized. She watched sparks fly dispassionately. Once they were finished, Dudley put on the belt.

"Well only one way to test it." Dudley said. Harry put on the belt and walked over to a 20kilo weight. He lifted it one handed a few times.

"Plus, five in strength?" Harry asked.

"No, 10 actually. If we got the circle and pattern right. Have you figured out a way to measure intelligence?" Dudley asked.

Lotus perked up. How would they measure something like intelligence? Would they put a belt on a rat, then try and teach it math? She hissed silently.

Harry looked at her with a cross expression. She forgot he knew her hisses. He could speak with her properly, when he wanted to. If only his accent was better.

She let out a long-complicated series of hisses. "You could always test and see if it increases the number of spells, you can use. Isn't that how intelligence works in your games." Lotus said.

"What did she say Harry?" Dudley said. He knew rightly that she wasn't dumb. Like cats, mice, and snakes, deliciously crunchy the lot of them.

"She has a good point. I should make a projectile spell. The test can be how many times, we can use the spell, with and without my belt." Harry said.

"Ok, we have no projectile spells. What are you going to use?" Dudley said.

Her Harry scratched his head. She decided to nudge the process along. Taking a chilly breath, a blue beam of fire struck the ground, leaving behind a trail of ice.

"Well, I guess we know her vote." Harry said.

Dudley chuckled. "Are you sure, I don't think that was clear?" Dudley said.

Lotus leapt off him, when they pulled a straw dummy out of a closet. She watched him put it against a wall. He placed a hand on his wrist and pointed at the straw man.

Lotus didn't know what the big deal was. She could breathe her cold flames since birth. Looking on she felt his magic condense in his hand, as a blue sphere appeared. His eyes opened and for a second they turned the same blue as her ghostly eyes.

The ball fired like a bullet. It slammed into the strawman and through the wall. "Boys, what was that? You better not be doing anything dangerous in my shop." The Patron of the house, who my Harry refers to as Uncle Vernon, poked his head through the new window.

Uncle Vernon looked behind himself to see a ball of ice in the middle of the yard. "I'm going to assume you didn't know, I was out here mowing." Uncle Vernon said.

He looked over at the rocks, that encircled the shop. "Ah, so you figured out how to make the shop silent. What would have happened, if the two of you got hurt? Lotus there might have been able to call for help. But she might not have been here. The two of you would call for help. We wouldn't be able to hear you, and one or both of you could die. From now on when you are going to work in the shop. Tell Petunia or I and make certain to check in every other hour." Uncle Vernon said. It was times like this, that she remembered her Harry was still a hatchling himself.

"Now what were you boys doing that led to this hole in the shop." He looked down at what remained of the strawman. "Never mind, you wanted to weaponize ice." Uncle Vernon said.

"No uncle, well that was the means to our goal, but it wasn't our aim. We wanted to see how many times we could use a spell like that, without getting tired. This belt buckle is supposed to increase intelligence. But the only way to objectively test that was to." Uncle Vernon raised a hand to stop Harry.

"You wanted to test your limit and determine if your product increased your limit. Though, I don't recommend testing your products on yourself. I can't see it getting, so out of hand, if you can ice proof this wall, for the test." Uncle Vernon said. Her Harry fixed the wall just by waving his hand. An impressive display.

The rest of the day, was all about them making complicated pictures and having her breathe her fire upon them. Hours later night had arrived, Harry and Dudley managed to fire five balls of ice each, before exhaustion. With the belt on they found they could launch six.

With the night, she flew up to the roof. Her hunting time had arrived. She licked her chops.

Lotus had a body fully made of bone, but she could digest meat as well. Her prey tonight was a particularly juicy Kneazle. It was a large cat. Two feet in length and one and a half high.

The cat prowled the night, unmindful of the ruler of this territory. Lotus glided from power line to power line. The canvas like skin that connected her flight bones made no sound.

This kneazle had avoided her interest in the past. The kneazle's name was Agatha as she recalled. Before now, Agatha had been full of kittens. Now the kittens were gone, weened and given away.

She knew where the cat was going. Agatha had a tom cat, that she went to around this time. It was a shame that death was on the wing.

Lotus sloped her wings in a downward glide. Her talons were open. This time no cars were passing by, there would be no witnesses. There was a low whistle sound from her descent. It was the sound of her talons opened and cutting the wind.

Later Lotus enjoyed her meal. The Organs were nice and chewy, but the bones crunched the way she liked. There would be nothing left of the cat when she finished. The cat lady across the street would think Agatha ran away.

 **Harry POV**

War had to be Harry's favorite game. Uncle Vernon was in his favorite chair and watched their set up closely. The sheer number of miniatures, they marched into battle was impressive.

All but a single unit was autonomous now. That unit was the general. They were representations of Harry and Dudley. If they were destroyed then the opposing side won.

On Harry's side, he was confident in his dark army. Shamans were his captains. They led his armored cavalry into battle. They could launch small projectiles from their staves. When troops fell they could repair them as skeletal troops. He had 100 captains, who led 10 cavalry units each. The next rung in command, would be the death lords. 10 of the most heavily armored and enchanted units he could make. Their plate armor was a work of art. With each one, he painted the symbols by hand, to increase strength and intelligence. They were armed with a sword staff that killed a unit and resurrect them as an animated undead. The number of troops they resurrect increases their enchantments affects.

Finally, there was his general. He wore plate armor made from Lotus's shed scales. His armor was the most heavily enchanted. Lotus's scales reacted well to enchantment and naturally boosted the effect. The three-foot-long dragon gave her shedding scales happily. He was armed with a massive tower shield, and a staff sword that had a clamor on the end.

She was no longer allowed in the battle. It was an unfair advantage and Harry freely admitted, that their armies couldn't take her combined.

The last time ,they tried using both armies against her, well she spun once and her tail bashed them to bits. Dudley sat on the floor, with his gleaming troops.

His cousin had taken the Paladin class as seriously as himself. Each knight wore white armor with scratched on runes. The runes were of Dudley's own making. He wouldn't even let Harry see his codex.

The mounted cavalry, were in a formation. The captains, wore heavier armor and huge tower shields along with maces. Above that were the holy warriors. They had metal wings, that were long and spindly. They moved more like spider legs. Holy warriors were armed with a single great sword. On the battle field, they were spinning tornados of death. Their swords often glowed with light, when they slashed. Only the best of Harry's troops could counter them. Then there was Dudley's avatar. He was mounted unlike the holy warrior. A staff sword in one hand and a claymore in the other. His wings were gold and his armor a mix of Lotus scales and metal smelted together. The armor may have originally been, a can of pepsi, but now it looked formidable. The runes were painted on just after it cooled. They glowed gold.

Harry positioned his forces, in a spear formation. He saw a point of weakness in Dudley's formation. It was a trap meant to encircle his forces. Harry turned the spear formation and angled it to ram into flank of the enclosure mid charge.

What happened next was utter chaos. With every knight that Dudley took out, the shaman or death knights resurrected them. The cavalry on Dudley's side were better armed for mounted battles. Harry's were built to kill the horses.

The holy warriors and the death lords carved trails through the battle field. Common knights were no match for either no matter the number. The death lords and their entourage met the holy warriors.

Wings of metal, couldn't pierce through the armor of the death lords, like it could the common knight or shaman. They were useful, to restrain the death lords for their clamors. Even so dozens of clawing skeletons were distracting.

2 of his death lords survived and 5 of Dudley's holy warriors survived, for the final confrontation. Harry's avatar walked through the battle field. He slew everything in his path and resurrected them as frozen undead. It was the curse from his sword staff.

By the time their avatars met up 1,500 of the troops, were fighting on Harry's side as undead. The five holy warriors worked as a shield for Dudley's avatar. Their clamors slew the bulk of the force. Light element blades sliced through the frozen undead. With every kill the holy warriors slowed down for a second.

Harry employed his avatar and speared one of the holy warriors. It transformed into a frozen undead. Instead of shedding its weapons and armor it kept them. It turned on its fellow holy warriors and gained a kill.

Dudley's avatar bisected it. His warhorse rode through the undead. Light shrouded the steed and it trampled the undead under foot.

Harry's avatar's mount was shrouded in pale lightning. Its every step froze the ground. It met the other avatar head on.

They passed twice. Each scored minor hits. Harry knew that distance was his. He struck the horse with his staff sword and the puppet bucked. Dudley's avatar leapt off and beheaded Harry's steed.

The two fell into a crowd of the undead. Dudley's clamor shredded them, as he fought to his feet. His wings worked over time decapitating and breaking the magic going to the undead.

Harry approached, from across the battle field. Dudley was the last unit. The horde of undead and the two remaining death lords, overwhelmed the last three holy warriors.

To Dudley, it didn't matter, his avatar kept a circle free of undead. His avatar watched Harry's approach. They would end it one on one. Dudley dropped his staff sword and placed both hands on his clamor.

Harry dropped his sword staff and unsheathed a long sword. He had to forge it using a puppet. Sparks flew off their weapons, as they blocked each other's blows.

Harry used his free hand, to cast ice balls at Dudley's avatar. The armor he wore had ice proof runes. Harry decided on an all-out attack. He ran with all his might.

When the massive blade slashed, he ducked and dodged. He was still faster. His armor was lighter. He leapt at a feint and dodged the real strike. This was it, his sword was seconds from decapitating Dudley.

"Boys it's time for dinner." Ante Petunia said. They dropped their toys, used a few repair spells to salvage what they could, and ran for the kitchen. It was steak night.

 **That's a rap**

 **Well this was fun. I wanted to give Lotus some screen time. When we move to Hogwarts, she is going to have a ball eating everything she can in the forest.**

 **I wanted to show that no matter how intense their games get, they will drop everything for dinner time.**

 **They are experimenting with runes and enchanting items.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 growing up part 4**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Dudley and Harry age 10 year 2006**

 **Dudley POV**

"I fuse my three blue eyes white dragons, to make the blue eyes ultimate. Then I sacrifice it to summon the blue eyes shining dragon. My dragon gains 300 attack and defense equal, to the number of dragon monsters in my graveyard." He had ten dragons in the grave yard his new monster had 6000 attack points. Dudley was confident in his victory, when Harry fusion summoned the dark paladin. With 7,900 attack power, over powered his monster. So, he activated his trap card magic cylinder and won the duel.

"Hey Dudley, lets go outside and plant a garden." Dudley was confused. Normally they played again, Harry won with his fiend deck, and then they played again. It was the summer and Saturday at that. Yard work wasn't in the cards, it was too hot.

His dad was still asleep. It was one in the afternoon. He would get up and go to gym at around 4. Then he would come home, take a shower, and they would eat.

The act of doing yard work on a Saturday was preposterous. "Think about it Dudley, our own fruits and vegetables." Dudley nodded. He was not confused on the gain, merely the cost.

"Harry, it isn't planting season. Mum said that we have green houses at Hogwarts. We can wait a year." Harry nodded to his brilliant reply.

"I know but they won't be ours and I was thinking, we could do a little experiment." That got his attention. When Harry had it in his mind, to do an experiment, it was often a gamble. They would either destroy what they were trying to create or make something amazing. There was no in-between.

"Ok, what seeds and supplies do we have?" If they already had the supplies, then he didn't see why they couldn't do some planting. If all else fails, they can have Lotus freeze a section of the lawn to cool them off.

Mum did love the anti-nosey neighbor wards on the fence. That would cover any ice sculptors they needed to cool off.

"Ok, we have shovels, tomato; corn; and random pepper seeds, and to top it off, we have a truck load of Lotus's leavings." Harry said. The enthusiasm Harry had to shovel dung raised his hackles but he let it slide.

They weren't tight for money, as far as he could tell, but free produce never hurt. Tomatoes were his favorite non-sweet fruit. Lemons didn't count. Lemonade was a stable, in the summer.

They stripped down to their shorts and wore their oldest, holiest shirts. With a face mask to help with the smell and shovels in hand, they were ready. They walked outside and immediately, Dudley wanted back in. The sun was hot and his skin was so pale. He was sure to burn.

Harry had a box with a lock on it. "What's that Harry?" Dudley said.

"This is my experiment." He opened it. Inside the box there were 6 sided blocks with Harry's runes carved in them. A few he recognized, from their joint experiments.

They chose to keep their codex secret from each other, for the most part. It allows for more surprises in the war game they played.

What runes he recognized, where numbers. The max a simple wooden block could take was around +9 per side. Which meant, each block enhanced their affect by 54 each block. With 10 blocks that was a +540 effect. Without knowledge of what the effect does, the numbers were meaningless.

They placed the wooden blocks, around where they were going to plant the produce. In that spot Dudley could have sworn, the grass was growing to his eye. They grabbed a wheel barrel, it was full of the dung they had shoveled. Dudley poured it in.

They kept finding name tags in the dung. Fluffy, Agatha, Amy, Krissy, and Max that explained why the cat lady kept putting up flyers for missing cats. A good thing, the cat population needed some control.

Using their shovels, they covered the blocks and used them as a border. Once the black ick that was Lotus's leavings was even, they poked holes with gloved hands and dropped in seeds. For the tomatoes, they left sticks in the soil to give the vine something to grow on.

Whenever he turned his head to look at her, she would turn away quickly. She knew they knew. It wasn't like it mattered.

It only took a few hours of work. They had changed their clothes, before they walked in, and immediately put them in the washer. After turning it on, they made their way here. The lemonade was cool and refreshing, even with Lotus glaring at him from the chandelier.

Whenever he turned his head to look at her, she would turn away quickly. She knew they knew. It wasn't like it mattered.

He admired her for a second. She pretended, not to preen at the attention. She was five feet long now. Yet, she was light enough for Harry to carry her, on his back. The belt and shoes that raised strength might have helped.

The real miracle was the chandelier. They had a theory that the ornament was somehow magical in nature. Maybe even enchanted by Lotus's presence. The fact that the dragon weighed well over 75kilos wasn't lost on them.

Harry was watching the backyard. Dudley followed his eyes to their garden. It was already showing green.

"Harry what was the experiment supposed to do?" He watched his cousin's expression for any catch. Dudley played poker and gambled with Harry on a regular basis. He knew his cousins tells.

Harry was giving his, I have no idea what you're talking about. It was an expression he normally gave when he had a royal flush or a full house. "Dudley, we finished the charms on the fence, right? The ones designed to keep nosy neighbors from paying attention to us." Harry asked.

Dudley watched as the tomatoes cleared the fence. He kept looking at the packet then what was happening.

Bright red tomatoes the size of basket balls grew from the plant. The vines hung low, heavy with the fruit. The corn shot up, as tall as a tree. Equally large yellow cobs grew around it. Finally, the peppers sprouted into a massive bush.

The plants grew and never stopped moving. This was it, Dudley realized. They would be grounded forever.

"Well we could call this experiment a rousing success. The produce was grown without drawing too much attention and in great amounts. We just need to pick and place them under preservation charms." Dudley realized, that if they hurried, they could pick and hide away the food before his mother noticed.

He hustled outside and had to dodge as one of the vines attempted to grab him. If he wasn't wearing his necklace of dexterity, he would have been caught.

Dudley glowered at Harry, when the plants handed him their precious fruit. He watched closely to see if Harry was doing anything special, he wasn't. All the boy did was, grab ahold of the plant then.

He noticed the green glow of Harry's hand. A calming cantrip from oblivion. Of course, he could just as easily force the plants into a blind rage. As such Dudley grabbed ahold of the tomato's vine and applied the cantrip.

The formerly thrashing plant. let him pluck all its ripe tomatoes. Once they had baskets full of produce, they walked into the house. When they entered the house, Dudley looked back at the plants. They had withered away to dust. The ground no longer held the black healthy look of fertile soil.

"There is always a price for advancement. When we grew the plants faster and enhanced their product, we shortened their life span. They took all the nutrients and placed them in their produce. When we picked them, they tried to replace what was lost. There were no more nutrients in the soil, so they died." Harry said.

"What was the experiment supposed to do?" Dudley asked.

"Every time we watch miss America, she always want an end to world hunger. So, I thought, I would attempt a real solution. This is the result," They watched the wind blow and the soil was carried. "The potential creation of another dust bowl." Harry said.

"I wouldn't say that, with a bit more tweaking you might have a viable solution in a few years." Dad said. He turned and saw his father in his pajamas. Vernon was drinking a tall glass of lemonade. One of the tomatoes was on the counter. He began to cut into it with a knife.

"You know this would make good chili." Dudley watched his father cut the top off the tomato, after washing it. He smooshed it and added some water. With ease, he shucked the corn and let the massive kernels fall into the pot.

"Your mother is out, she went over to the Myers house, for book club. This is our lunch, so set the table boys. While, I finish up the meal." Vernon said.

That was one of the finest meals Dudley had ever had. The meat his dad added to the meal, only took away from the produce. He remembered the soil blowing away. There was always a cost, even if it isn't immediately apparent.

 **Harry POV**

Harry Potter had a gambling problem. At ten, he was known throughout his class, as the guy you saw for bets. He liked it that way.

He didn't gamble himself. No, he was the facilitator. Other people made bets, on the games they played. Whether it be Yugio, sports, or even duel masters, he shivered, he was the man who handled the money.

Over their time at school, Harry had begun to amass a small fortune. A few charms to keep out the unworthy, was all they needed to keep their little hang out safe. He enjoyed facilitating and watching people bet themselves down the river.

He wasn't malicious. When it looked like someone's luck would change, he always warned them. Harry warned them of the cliff, it wasn't his fault they ran off it at full speed.

It was because of his problem that he sought information on gambling casinos. He wanted to find a way to use his necromancy, to run such a place. Whether it be with undead bouncers, or hit men for loan sharks, he would a find a way to make money, from his chosen craft.

What he found was disturbing. Strip clubs, casinos, and loan sharks seemed to go hand in hand. The three didn't congregate often, but when they did, it was a force of financial supremacy.

Nothing said that, and there was no evidence to back up his hypothesis. But when every other site had a pay wall, it meant something.

His family had drilled in his head at an early age, that he needed to become a productive member of society. He had thought to use undead workers in the form of an assembly line. Only machines did it better. Magic skeletons may have their uses in such a field but the common zombie did not.

If he was to truly be successful, then he needed a use for every necromancy skill, in the play book. So, if he was hired to supply fodder for a war, then he would do it. If zombies were good for anything, then it was soaking up bullets.

Even in oblivion zombies took a ton of damage and kept moving. He couldn't be limited to those simple undead. His dragon already had a job though he wasn't getting paid for it.

The cat population had been out of control before she came along. Cats would meow outside of homes at all hours of the night. Now, the cats don't prowl the night waking people up.

He was not getting paid, and that irked him. Though perhaps he was thinking about it the wrong way. His dragon slew the cats, to make dung, so he could use the dung as fertilizer. The cats were obviously payment enough.

He had made a bet with Uncle Vernon. His Uncle often made bets with him and Dudley. They were often about their abilities. For instance, Uncle Vernon bet Dudley he couldn't make a belt that allowed him to lift 250kilos.

If Dudley succeeded, then Uncle would take him to get five new packs of cards. If he failed, then he had to mow the lawn for free for the rest of the summer.

For a week, Dudley worked tirelessly to come up with a solution. Eventually he used chains. They had chains with edged links.

It was difficult work and it was mostly the work of transfiguration. He managed to take rounded chains and put an edge to them. Then he covered them with primitive strength runes.

Primitive runes only gave a +4 increase per side. They were only a single line and easy to scratch on to things. Long story short Uncle does the lawn every Saturday morning.

Now though, he had given Harry the same bet. Only this time, he had a week to fire at once two spells, out of one hand. This time it was seven packs of cards, for the rest of the summer worth of lawn work.

When Harry looked outside he hissed. The sun disturbed him with its brightness. He didn't think he would survive two months' worth of mowing.

That's why he was in the shed pointing his hand at a wooden dummy. It was their training puppet. The puppet was a 7ft tall magic resistant jester. Complete with a pink frilly suit, that they found at dirt cheap, and a large pointy hat. The thing was creepy.

"Master what spells will you punish me with today?" The creature shouted in its high pitch voice. That one was curtesy of Dudley. He loved high pitched characters for some reason.

The dummy opened his suit. "Please master, I need to be hurt." Dudley, had the idea that the dummy would be more amiable, if it received pleasure from pain. For the most part, he was correct. This creature enjoyed pain like no other.

Harry sighed. "It's lucky for you that, I need to practice my battle spells." The creature cackled with glee. It disturbed Harry greatly.

Chains jingled around the creature. They were covered in preservation runes. This rune was simply a circle meaning whole. Most of their runes, needed only a single line.

He pointed his hand at the creature. Energy built up in his hand, in the shape of necro flames. Everything they touched was covered in ice. It was only this year that his new spell became active, necro shock.

Necro shock was a close range taser like spell. The sparks stole the life of the target. The spell was only in its most primitive form.

Harry focused on one spell, then the other only for the other spell to fizzle out. "I am growing impatient Master. The anticipation of pain is getting unbearable." The dummy said. Harry blasted it with a beam of blue flames. The dummy screeched in pleasure before it collapsed.

The front half of the dummy was covered in ice. It melted quickly and he stood back up. "That was lovely master. More!" The dummy said in a gruff voice.

Harry continued to lob spells with either hand. After a few hours, he got the handle on firing his spells at the same time from both hands. That was not his goal. He needed to use two spells from one hand.

That night he turned in with a slightly better handle on his magic. The bet was still on. He wouldn't lose.

 **Vernon POV**

He and the boy walked through Walmart. His nephew had a smug look on his face.

 **Flashback**

He walked into the shed, the day before the bet was complete. Petunia caught wind of it and told him to go tell Harry the bet was off. Apparently, he was asking the impossible of the boy.

Vernon looked in through the window. The boy held his hand out. A blue orb of the same fire as Lotus breathed, rotated around a sparking red ball of electricity. The two spells began to spin faster then, they shot out.

The balls stretched and impacted the dummy. Red lightning surrounded the dummy, while ice covered it. The dummy let out a silent scream, before it sank to its knees.

The chains crumbled into dust, and the dummy turned brown. He watched it crumble into dust on the floor. He swallowed, and watched the boy punch the air.

 **Flashback end**

He didn't tell Petunia, he took the Harry to Walmart the next day. The boy grabbed his seven packs, and Vernon grabbed another two for him. "What are those for Uncle?" Harry asked.

"You did well boy. I gave you a task beyond the worth of seven packs. If I had known, I gave you a difficult task, I would have raised the reward." Vernon said. The boy nodded and took his cards.

 **Lotus POV**

She was curled around her Harry. They were on the bed watching some cartoon. It had monsters, dragons, and talking plants. How peculiar, she thought.

Two of the flightless dragons were fighting each other. When the one partnered with a human was losing, it changed.

Before her eyes its flesh vanished and it became a bastardized version of herself. Only it wasn't right. The dragon went rabid. That was the only way she could describe it.

She had seen the occasional kneazle go into the state. Only, they acted hurt. They called for help. When help came, they would bite and scratch.

"Was it a disease?" She asked. Her hissing caught the attention of her Harry.

He scratched the ridge around her horns. That was where her scales were softest and itchiest. She shook quietly.

"No, Tie tried to force him beyond his limits. His dragon wasn't ready, so they both payed for it. It's the show, trying to teach kids not to be greedy." She let his voice sooth her.

Since, the beginning of her existence. She had never felt out of control. No matter how strong her inner cold grew, she knew her limits.

That was why she strived to eat more and grow stronger. No matter what power she gained, she was always in control. Did she want to struggle with her power?

"You know someday, we will ride in to battle together. Armies will battle beneath use, as we strike at the enemy leaders. We will be glorious." She snorted blue fire. War since her birth. It was a part of her occupation as a dragon.

She was also his companion. In a way, she was his soul mate. They were skeletal dragon and necromancer. Lotus knew in her bones, her purpose. She would protect her weak human and destroy his enemies.

"Someday our enemies will cower beneath my wings." Lotus hissed. She watched the episode to completion. Without a doubt, she knew what she was. No children's entertainment would sway her.

 **That's a wrap**

 **Hey guys this chapter was hard to get out. I enjoyed writing it immensely. Sometimes coming up with multiple scenarios is tedious. We are done with the growing up part of the story. Next chapter is the letter arrival.**

 **Hagrid will love Lotus. I can't wait.**

 **Thank you for your reviews. Lotus is a little like the golem from Jewish mythology. When I came up with her, I didn't plan for her to have such character. She is quickly becoming my favorite to write.**

 **Harry can cast multiple spells in each hand. I didn't plan for it. This is honestly way overpowering him.**

 **Dudley and Harry won't settle for the whole wand crap. They will find their own answer to the problem. In their minds wand is a very ambiguous noun. I'm going with a different approach for wands. More symbol of status and class than required for spell work.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows. Have another chapter on me.**

 **Chapter 6 Letters Arrival**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Dudley and Harry age 11 year 2007**

 **Harry POV**

It was a hot summer day. They were in the backyard. Their armies were out and about. Their goal was a blue rock, Uncle Vernon had tossed into the yard. Whoever could find it and bring it back inside won.

Harry placed a bet with Dudley. If Harry won, he would get Dudley's Exodia deck. If Dudley won, Harry had to give him his Final deck. Both decks, were built to gain wins in under three turns. Harry could make his own Exodia deck, if he wanted to. For him, it was the threat of losing his own deck, that made this fun.

In two years their armies had changed. They had the skill to lead three generals, at once each. Four was just months of practice from being possible. Their command structures, have also altered.

Dudley, had created, what he dubbed divines. Warriors who wore heavy armor and moved like tanks. They didn't use weapons, preferring to blast their targets with magic.

Divines were the lieutenant to the generals. In the ranks of the Paladin army they were the highest rank an automated puppet could achieve. Every General or Avatar had 10 lieutenants, who were each over 10 holy warriors, who were each over 10 Paladins, and who were over 10 mounted calvary. 33,333 was the total number of troops Dudley controlled.

All were mounted and searching for a blue rock. Harry watched the armor glitter in the sunlight. His own troops didn't sparkle. His answer to the divines were the Sovereigns.

Sovereigns were cursed creatures, built to use any weapon. They had skeletal wings covered in blue fire. Everything they touched they froze. Their four arms made them terrible opponents. They were armored the heaviest. Harry had changed his troops over the years.

His avatars were his generals, they wore thick armor covered in necro spark and flame. Their primary weapons were a death scythe and a third eye. The third eye allowed them to see farther and improved their reaction time.

All mounted cavalry came equipped with a crossbow and a serrated spear. They were lightly armored to increase their speed.

His death knights, could cast necro shock and flame. Their horses were armored, just as well as the knights. They could take just as well as they gave.

This wasn't a battle except in small skirmishes. Harry employed guerilla warfare, while Dudley sent his troops out in a steady formation. The Bermuda grass was high and it made it hard to see the soldiers.

Eventually, through the eyes of one of his soldiers he saw it. The small blue rock. His death knight and cavalry made a skid from the grass and tied the rock down. Harry directed a small formation, to charge for the house.

Dudley noticed the change in the main formation. Dudley's army turned like a behemoth but when it locked on target, it was unstoppable. When the army caught up with the small convoy, they trampled them. Their shields bashed the death knights and light cavalry.

One of the Avatars, jumped from his mount and searched the dead for his prize. When it was nowhere to be found, Harry picked the stone off the ground. The convoy was a feint. He had sent the stone alone with a death knight.

"A feint, darn, I fell for it. Perhaps, I should have destroyed your troops and taken it." Dudley said.

Harry nodded, "If it were so easy that's what you would have done." Dudley gave him a hard look before chuckling.

"Here's the deck. God really, you quoted the arbiter." Dudley said. Harry shrugged and took the deck in good sport. It could have just as easily have ended in Dudley's favor. If he had placed the stone in the middle of his troops, Harry's couldn't have broken the line and taken it in time.

Perhaps, that made this victory all the sweeter. Dudley took his Red eyes deck last time. He missed those cards.

"Boys, you have mail." Petunia yelled.

She gave them each a letter, that looked to be made from parchment. It was a very fibrous material. He tore it open and read it.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

Order of Merlin first class. Grand sorcerer Chief warlock, Supreme Mugwump International confederation of Wizardry.

Dear Mr. Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins Sept 1. We expect and owl by no later than July 31.

Your sincerely

Minerva Mcgonagall

Deputy headmistress

Harry read the rest of the letter. He needed 3 sets of work robes, a pointed hat, dragon hide gloves, and a winter cloak. Dudley and he both had a pair of dragon hide gloves curtesy of Lotus. She really did know how to be sweet, when she wanted to.

"I'm going to need that owl Lotus." She had the little creature in a talon. While they read the letters, she would release it, only to catch it with her other. It was a game before she killed it.

She gave him a look of betrayal. "Do you think you can find this Hogwarts, for the return letter?" Harry asked. She looked away. They both knew she couldn't.

Dudley and he signed their names and sent the letters with the owl. "Mum how did Lotus catch the owl in the first place?" Dudley asked. Petunia smiled a bit.

"She must have known the owl was coming. Just before the letter dropped, she opened the door and dragged the poor thing in. Have you forgotten how clever she is?" Dudley shook his head quickly. Harry didn't blame him. Lotus wasn't fun to be around, when she was upset.

 **Minerva POV**

She had only just finished demonstrating magic, to one Hermione Granger when the letter arrived. She was shocked to know that both the Dursley's son and Harry, sent back their letter so soon.

As far as she knew they owned no owl. A problem, that she had been meaning to address, but never had the chance. Albus claimed that disconnection from even the mail system, was for their own good. She couldn't disagree, who knows what curses would be sent through the mail.

"I apologize, but we need to make a stop at number 4 private drive in Surrey. There are two other students, that need to be shown Diagon alley. It would be easier, to take three at a time." The parents of her newest student looked to each other.

"Surrey isn't far, maybe a five-minute drive. We can load up in the car and be there soon." Dan Granger said. Hermione nodded, a small smile was etched on her face. To be young and eager to make friends.

"If, I am not imposing, then a drive would be lovely." They made the trip in a little over 5 minutes, by her time piece, but the trip itself was relaxing. Hermione and her parents asked many questions. She was happy to answer them as best she could.

They pulled into the drive way of number 4. She had to blink. This place was absolutely saturated in magic. The very air tasted, cleaner, purer.

"Is that Bermuda grass. They must water and fertilize it twice a week." Dan said. She nodded, the grass looked very green and health. Pomona would be proud.

The garden along the house looked healthy. Pink, red, and white roses bloomed they too looked healthy. Various shrubs covered the small garden. They were picked, she noticed, to make the roses look grander.

When the door opened, the scent of spices filled the air. Had they interrupted their noon meal. Cool air like that of the car, soothed her from the heat.

She saw something, she never thought possible. What opened the door, not right? It was a white scaled dragon. With blue fire, for eyes. The creature looked at her with hunger. The creature was easily 7ft in length. Its claws were six-inch daggers and its back talons were a half again longer. It looked at them with the attention one might give a dog.

Then a blonde-haired boy, with spiky hair, and wearing make up on his head, pulled the beast back. She was about to warn the boy of the danger, when the dragon began purring. The creature somehow managed to wrap its body around his.

"You must be professor McGonagall and guests. I'm Harry, my cousin Dudley is upstairs. Uncle Vernon is still getting ready in the bathroom and Ante Petunia is making lunch. She said, it would be polite to feed you while we talked." Harry said, as the dragon continued to wrap itself around him and purr.

"Ante Petunia, we have three more seats at the table." He called out through the house. The last time she had seen this boy, he had black hair and could just babble. Now, he was casually playing, with a dragon, and had blonde hair. What had happened?

"It's ready, Dudley, help me with the table." Minerva waved the Grangers in with her. The sat at the table, unsure of themselves.

"Oh, Mr. Granger your daughter is magical. I have an appointment next Wednesday. right." The man nodded.

"If I may ask what are we having." Minerva tapped her wand and the pot began to serve everyone. Petunia looked up at her eyes narrowed. She heard a whisper from beside her.

"Magic isn't allowed in the house near electronics. The stove went out ten times last year. So, when using magic, it has to be at least five feet from the stove." Minerva nodded. It wasn't an unacceptable rule.

"I would like to take you to Diagon alley to get your school supplies. Though you do, know of the magical world. There are certain technical aspects, that I wish to address, to make the transition easier." She took a bite of the chili. It was perhaps, the most delicious thing she had eaten.

It was then that the spices got to her. Her face began to sweat. Her heart raced and her mouth was on fire. The Grangers, she saw were fairing no better.

The boys and Petunia were unaffected. They ate their food efficiently. The heat didn't seem to affect them.

"I apologize, the boys have a garden in the backyard. We haven't had to buy corn, peppers, or tomatoes all summer." The house wasn't a poor one. Petunia's husband was a manager of some muggle association. Was it a quirk of some sort?

She decided to get on with it.

"I have much to do, at Hogwarts, could we get a move on?" She said.

Dudley, get your father. We are going on a trip. Moments later, a man buffer than any she had seen walked in. He was dressed in a suit, and carried himself with authority.

"Well let's go. The quicker we get there the faster we can go about our business." She watched the muggles introduce themselves. Dan looked uneasy.

They loaded up in separate vehicles and made their way slowly to London. She offered the apparat them. Vernon soundly refused, even turned green at the prospect.

She had expected some time to chat with the children and tell them about the magical world. The boys flashed some trading cards and Hermione begged to ride with them.

Things were made worse, when she realized, she had to file the dragon with the ministry. Necromancy no matter who did it was illegal. Though the creature acted more like a cat, than an undead abomination.

"Ok, when we walk inside you have to be on your best behavior and stay close. Remember the pattern and never forget your wand. Those trapped outside, will have to wait for assistance." She said. Hermione had wide eyes, while Harry, and Dudley looked unimpressed.

She reasoned that living with a dragon, might desensitize them to magic. The creature in question looked on out of curiosity. Necromantic flames acted as eyes, focused on her every move.

She completed the pattern and the bricks began to jump away. "Professor, isn't this a bit conspicuous. Wouldn't a simple door in the back of the bar do. It just seems so dramatic." Harry said.

"I would have settled for wide golden doors." Harry looked at his cousin. "What, there is just something about massive golden doors, they are so elegant." Dudley said.

"I like them. If they weren't so loud, they would be perfect." Hermione said. She smiled at the girl. Even if her voice shook a little.

"These bricks have been here for half a millennium. I don't know who put them here, but they are subject to mixed opinion. Myself, well I prefer to apparat and bypass all doors." She said.

The doors opened revealing various shops and Gringotts. It was unfortunate that the children looked unimpressed.

 **Harry POV**

Harry clutched at Lotus when the entered the bank. The goblin guards were covered in glittering armor. Had they shined it this morning.

No matter how hard he looked, he could see no dents in them. Could they be uniforms, like the military. He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he missed the sign.

He shrugged, whatever it said, wasn't important.

What was important, were the looks the goblins were giving his dragon. The guards almost bared their way. If not for the stern gaze of McGonagall, they may have been barred entry.

They made it to a teller. "Harry, I have your key right here. We will go to your vault, while the grangers, and your relatives wait in line to change out their currency." Harry looked at Dudley. The boy shrugged.

"It is not recommended, to take acquaintances to your vault." Harry let it go and followed the woman to a teller. "We would like to visit the Potter account." McGonagall said.

"Right this way." They were led to a cart. From there, a roller coaster ride occurred. McGonagall looked a little green.

The key, was turned and a mountain of gold covered the floor of his vault. Lotus unwrapped herself from him and dived into the gold. What transpired from there, was like that of Scrooge McDuck only in dragon form.

The goblin watched politely from a distance. Harry chuckled and filled his back pack with gold. It weighted a good 120kilos, but it felt good to have currency.

When they left the bank Uncle Vernon had a sour expression on his face. "What is it Uncle?" Harry asked. Dan Granger looked no happier.

"The banks are a scam boy. How much did they charge you to keep your money in their bank? They take a 10% cut out of every gallon saved. Robbery, that's what this is." Uncle said. "I will feel better, when everything is bought and we are home." He said.

Harry nodded. He agreed with the sentiment completely. Men in red robes, kept eyeing his dragon. More gathered, the closer they walked towards their first stop. Olivander's wand shop, was first.

Dozens of people, in red cloaks had gathered. They did not bar entry into the shop. He looked over at McGonagall. She didn't meet his eye.

He frowned, as they entered the dusty shop. It reminded him of an old shoe store. Dust covered some of the boxes, and they were separated by size.

"Hello Minerva, new students." The man froze when he saw Harry. "Harry Potter, I sold your parents their first wands." Harry backed up and Lotus hissed.

"That creature, I have never collected materials from an undead dragon before." Harry was ready to kill the old man, when Dudley held his shoulder. The message was clear. Not here not now or perhaps, that was only what he got from it.

"I don't believe, you will get materials from her. She is a family pet. We came here to get our kids their wands. If you can't provide the service, we will go elsewhere." Uncle Vernon said. Ante Petunia nodded in agreement. That relieved Harry of his worry. His family had his back.

"Oh, I apologize. Sometimes, I am prone to eccentricates. Ladies first, I will start with the young miss." Harry let the process go on, as he walked around the store.

The wands drew on his magic. He couldn't tell which were a match. His magic senses, were not so refined. Some pulled at him more than others. It was an unpleasant experience.

He picked up one of the wands. It pulled at his magic hard, and he fought back. How dare this piece of wood try to shove him around. Harry threw the wand back.

"Please refrain from testing wands without permission." He heard Ollivander say.

"Alright, I believe this vine and dragon heart string will work our just fine." Harry walked to his Ante, Uncle, and Dudley.

"Do we really need a wand?" Harry said.

"Isn't it a requirement?" Dudley said.

"When you hold one, you will see what I mean." Harry said.

"If they are that bad, I don't know if I want one." Hermione glittered gold. The bond between her and her wand was complete. He could sense a change in her magic. It went far more rigid. Then it jerked violently. She didn't seem to notice.

"That isn't right?" Dudley murmured.

"What's wrong boys?" Uncle Vernon said.

"Uncle, it messes with the magic in the body. When I grabbed one, it tried to wreck my magic. Their less like foci and more like magnets. They don't amplify magic going out, they yank it out barbarically." Harry said.

"Mum, if they are that bad then, I don't want anything to do with them." Dudley said.

"He's right, the boys know their way around a work bench. Wood work isn't alien to them. I'm sure in a few days, they can make wands that work." Uncle Vernon said. Ante Petunia nodded her accent. It was unanimous, they were not getting wands.

"I'm sorry but if they are going to Hogwarts they need wands." McGonagall said.

"Excuse me, is there anything wrong with my wands?" Harry looked at the old man. His mind felt funny when he starred into the man's eyes. Harry blinked and Lotus hissed.

"I know what they do. It was obvious from the second, I touched the one over there. When that one matched Hermione, it confirmed my hypothesis. Your wands take the natural magic symmetry in the body and disrupts it. They take all the magical connections, to the body and force them from the core to the wand." The man didn't look shocked. Instead he simply smiled in contempt. "You have possibly stripped decades from her life span. Your matches are truly devastating to behold." The man had the audacity to clap his hands.

"Very good Mr. Potter. But, do you really think that you will escape to tell the world? You are the second wizard that figured it out in a century." Olivander held two wands in his hand and his form changed. The form of man was an illusion. What was in his place was a satyr. The wrinkles were still there.

The old man raised his hands and the wands ripped from their wracks. They circled around the wand maker. Their tips lit with spell fire.

Harry wasted no time and Dudley was already in motion. Minerva was frozen in shock, and Uncle Vernon ripped up a section of work bench. Harry watched the man use it as a make shift shield.

Lotus uncurled from his body and unleashed a torrent of necro fire. Bolts of necro shock, sparked from the breath attack. Wands turned to ice and disintegrated. A conjured shield kept the necro breath from slaying the satyr.

Harry ran serpentine, while firing a mix of necro fire and shock from his dominant hand. "You have failed Harry Potter like the one before you. I will remove your memories. What will I replace them with, I wonder? Something great I'm sure, terrible but great." Harry didn't gaze into the man's eyes. Instead he kept moving, he blasted the shield keeping the satyr on the defensive.

"Leroy Genkans, Dudley yelled." Minerva conjured a group of wolves to further distract the satyr. Dudley crept through the wand racks. Harry made himself the distraction.

A glowing spiked mace struck the satyr. His horns made an excellent conductor of electricity. Dudley wasn't finished. Harry didn't blame him he wanted a shot in as well. The barrier was down.

Lotus unleashed a breath of blue flame, to cover the satyr. His lower body was encased in ice. Dudley was about to deliver a killing blow. "No, Dudley." Harry shouted. Dudley paused.

"He's right this creature has to be held for questioning. If what you say is true. And his own testimony proves it. He must pay for his crimes, in Askaban. That place is truly deplorable. I can truly say he deserves it." McGonagall looked at her wand. Harry didn't know what she felt, he couldn't imagine. Who knew how many years that stick had cost her.

"What about our daughter. You said decades. Is there no way to fix it?" Harry looked on sadly. Dan Granger was truly worried for his daughter.

"Dudley, you're the healer not me. Is there anything you can do?" The glow of Dudley's mace died down. He placed it in his coat pocket.

"Harry, this is a mess. To think this was supposed to be a simple shopping trip. Now look at it all. Curse foci, a half dead satyr, and to top it off our new friend was injured. I will see what I can do." Dudley sadly said. Harry walked beside Dudley.

They began to scan Hermione. Their diagnostic charms numbered in the single digits. They were mainly used to investigate their own magic fibers. Magic fibers were small circuits, that ran from their head throughout the body.

The damage was worse than he thought. Her fibers were tiny compared to his and Dudley's. What fibers weren't aligned were uprooted. Those that couldn't move were crudely ripped out. What fibers naturally connected to her right hand were twisted.

Harry shook his head. Dudley looked at him and nodded. "I can perform a magic surgery of sorts." Dudley said.

"I don't care how much it costs, just fix my daughter." May Granger said. Hermione's mother was sporting tears.

"It isn't about money." Harry said. "What the satyr did was monstrous. He twisted the fibers that led to her dominant arm. Then, he plucked those that didn't follow. The rest aren't properly aligned. Even the fibers that go to her eyes were affected. To make it worse. He had her try a selection of wands. Each did more damage than the last. In terms of magic, he ripped out all but a single finger and thumb." After he finished speaking a red cloaked man walked in, along with a man with a bowler hat.

 **That's a rap.**

 **Thanks guys for the support. Writing this has been a blast and a half. The next chapter is going to get good I have a feeling.**

 **There has never been a Satyr villain as far as I know. They are said to be mischievous creatures. Fei are all naughty after all.**

 **Harry and Dudley must deal with the government now. Let's hope they come up with something. This chapter was a little longer than last. That seems to be a trend.**

 **Magic fibers were kind of out there but I wanted a technical description of how magic is connected to the body. It does steal from fate stay night a little.**

 **There may be a trip to Tokyo next summer. I'm thinking some Tokyo ghoul action.**

 **Review and I will keep sending out chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys I love the reviews keep them coming. I read them all. Your opinions matter to me. If you want to PM me, I'm open to it.**

 **Chapter 7 The Conspiracy, when will we get to shopping?**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Harry and Dudley age 11 year 2007**

 **Fudge POV**

His meeting with the great Harry Potter, should have been under different circumstances. Minerva, his transfiguration teacher called in a favor. She requested that he come personally to smooth over why, Harry Potter's skeletal dragon was illegal. It would be great for publicity, being seen helping the youth, so he agreed. He had the aurors tail the group, so they could smooth over any disturbances the dragon may cause.

From Minerva's reports the dragon was a docile as a kitten. It lived in a muggle house and was part of the family after all. Abstractly, he pictured a construct, like a toy, transfigured to look like a skeletal dragon. Such a thing was out of the ordinary, but not uncommon. Though it looked intimidating, it wasn't illegal.

From Minerva's reports, that wasn't the case. Constructs don't eat and grow, she said. From what he knew of the foul magic, of necromancy, skeletal dragons don't grow either. Harry Potter, may have just happened on a lost egg, of an undiscovered species of dragon. If that was the case, he needed dragon handlers stat. Or maybe the creature, would remain docile and there would be no problem.

When he walked in Olivanders shop, after hearing a horrible commotion, he thought the dragon had acted on its instincts. What he didn't expect to see, was a goat man half covered in ice. A frizzy haired girl silently wept with furry in her eyes, and two boys looking at the creature, with hate in their eyes. One of the muggles had used a work bench, as a make shift barrier, during the commotion. Good, on him, but where was Olivander.

"What the bloody hell is going on here." Fudge said. He needed to shake them out of whatever this was. It was unfortunate, but people often ended up listening to the loudest voice.

One of the boy's turned his head. He had the most startling green eyes, he had ever seen. A lightning bolt scar on his forehead, revealed him as Harry Potter. The dragon in question turned its blue flame eyes from the satyr.

"That satyr is Olivander, a satyr that has been selling wands to wizards for centuries. Wands, that mutilated the magic within witches and wizards. Wands, that cut a magical's life span by decades, and drops the birth rate of magical children." Harry Potter said. Shackle Bolt looked at him.

"How are we going to deal with this minister." Fudge was in denial. A look in those green eyes. The eyes of the one who killed you know who as a toddler, he shifted to anger.

"What the bloody hell do you think we are going to do? We are going to arrest that goat man and drown him in veritaserum. That was when Harry Potter shook his head. He waved a hand to Shackle Bolt. The man paused, at his command.

"This is our only chance to find his conspirators. I request a court reporter and an hour." There was a coldness to the boy. He was eleven, and already willing to give his all for society. Could he expect less from a hero. No, but it was his duty to give this young hero time to develop.

"I'm sorry, Harry Potter but it is too late. Any conspirator, he may have saw me and several aurors walk in. At this point we need to assess damage and try to mitigate public outcry. You said he mutilated the magic of witches and wizards. What evidence do you have?" Fudge said. Hero or no, with no proof, he had no platform to stand on. Fudge would have no choice but to give the investigation to Amelia.

Harry nodded, much to Fudge's surprise. "Would a comparison, of one affected and unaffected, by the satyr's wands do?" Fudge nodded. His hackles were rising. If proof was so apparent then, how could others have not seen it.

"I will perform the diagnostics, then." The other boy said.

"Hermione, can you stand beside me, please." The girl's face was covered by a curtain of hair, her parents were hugging her, in consolation. How many times would this repeat, if it were made public?

Harry and Hermione, stood beside each other. The other boy's hands glowed. Delicate lines revealed themselves to Fudge's and Shackle Bolt's eyes.

The difference was apparent. The lines all originated, where the magical core was said to exist. This was the first time he saw any definite proof of that. The small lines spread evenly throughout Harry's body. They pulsed with light, healthily. Many of Hermione's had gone dark, were removed, folded together, or were missing. Some traveled half the length and ended. They were small as hairs.

Then, he saw her wand hand. The fibers there were twisted. Over half had gone dark. Others were on the brink of blinking out. "I believe this was done to every child who receives a wand. Since the wand was invented." Surely, that wasn't right. This could just be an isolated incident. Maybe, it was a first-time occurrence.

That was when he saw the fibers that connected to her uterus and ovaries. Half had gone dark and others were dimming. The smallest of fibers connected, there he saw and knew. Sadness, overwhelmed him. He felt darker than ever. What was the point of going on if this has happened to every generation.

Then, he caught the hard, green eyes of Harry Potter. The boy, so young was full of steel. He accepted it. This wasn't his fault nor the boys. They would figure it out.

"Shackle Bolt get me Lucius and Dumbledore. I don't care how busy they are get them here. This is a matter of national security. Refusal will be grounds for sedition. I don't care what happens. Have them thrown into Azkaban and have a court reporter brought in. One that isn't squeamish." Harry Potter nodded. He had just sanctioned torture of a sentient creature. No matter how vile, it was still wrong. This was too much, too fast.

 **Harry POV**

"Harry my boy. I want you and your family to continue shopping and go on with your day. The adults can take it from here young man. I will be sure to credit you in the prophet." The minister said. Harry was unsure. Necro shock was ready to flow from his fingertips. He had never been able to call upon it so easily.

Olivander the Satyr was still frozen. He wasn't going anywhere. Harry looked at Dudley. His friend shook his head. This wasn't their time. They had just come to the wizarding world. Let those in power handle it.

"Thank you minister, we will be on our way." Hermione walked with them. The journey to the book store, was a quiet affair.

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his private wand. Gems encircled the hilt. It didn't pull on magic, his wand increased intelligence, luck, and vitality. The wand also had a high damage output.

She looked at the wand in disgust. "Hasn't my daughter been hurt enough? Why torture her more?" Mrs. Granger said. Harry shook his head.

"This isn't like the satyr's wands. This one will do, what foci are meant to." Hermione hesitantly took hold of the wand. A small green glow surrounded her. The wand, detected that she was damaged and tried to heal what it could.

It would help but, like a bone healed wrong, her magic would never be the same. To his diagnostic charms, the fibers that were going out brightened.

"I feel better." Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"It took us weeks to manufacture weapons that enhanced our magic. The one your holding is a prototype. If you ever want an upgrade come see us." Dudley said.

"That's all fine for miss Granger, but what of the rest of the world. If wands are poisonous, then we need a replacement." Professor McGonagall said.

"We can begin manufacturing at Hogwarts. From my mother's journals, there is a lot of unused space. It wouldn't be hard to mass produce a few designs.

The book store was something new to them. There were stacks of hand written journals sold to the public. It seemed when wizards went for their mastery, they wrote a lot of papers. Book stores bought them from the source. Harry picked up books on wizarding metalworking, wood carving, and stone carving.

"Look what I found." Hermione said. Dudley and Harry rushed to look over their new friend's shoulder. The title of the book was Fey the Mystery. It an older book on the classical knowledge of fey lore. The wording was in old English and it read like Beowulf.

According to the book fey, was a catch all term for a magical creature, that is nature inclined. That included all creatures that were bound to forests, volcanoes, seasons, etc. There were even a few rare cases where dragons could be classified as fey.

Harry took the book and placed it in his shrunk cauldron. "Hey," Hermione said.

"We can't spend all our time, on one book. This is our only chance to stock up for the year. I'm buying the book. You can read it first, if you want to. Dudley and I have to deal, with the wand crisis anyway." She pouted but went back to browsing.

Later they went to a pet shop. Harry had to stay outside, Lotus scared the animals. Dudley came out with a snowy owl. "I'm going to name her Hedwig." The owl hooted and Harry understood exactly what it said.

"You can name me whatever you want to big guy." Harry shook off the owl speak. He had been hearing the voices of animals for nearly a decade.

"Dudley, I think the owl is in to you." Harry said.

"Harry, don't tease Dudley." Hermione said. Harry rolled his eyes at his friend. She waited outside with him. Currently, she was using her new wand to levitate some leaves. She had grown to levitating dozens at a time.

"Hermione, you do know your wielding a battle wand right." Dudley said. Professor McGonagall perked up at that. They were all sitting on a bench watching Hermione levitate leaves.

"What do you mean by a battle wand Mr. Dursley?" She asked.

"Harry made it, he can explain it better." Dudley deflected. Harry grumbled. He heard his uncle chuckle.

"I will explain. You see over the years, I encouraged the boys to compete with one another. They used various fields like item crafting, spell weaving, and puppet manipulation. Well those are the technical terms we use." Professor McGonagall nodded her accent. "The boys figured out they had a limit to spell casting. They can only cast so many spells before they tire." Uncle Vernon said.

"Yes, all witches and wizards have their limits. It is important to understand them and never cast beyond that limit." The Professor said.

"I understand, but they saw it as a challenge. They couldn't surpass the limit, no matter how hard they tried. So, they went around it. They made items, that boosted their magic capacity. That wand has runes carved into it, that increases magic potential. It is a war wand, because it increases a spell casters ability to use lightning based magic. If she isn't careful, she might start blasting the leaves with lightning. How much damage does that one deal, lad?" Uncle Vernon said.

"A plus 5 to 15 stack lightning damage to already existing spells. Its rather under powered though. The wand increases magic more than it does damage. Though, that increases the damage even more." Harry mused about the wand in Hermione's hand. He had spent about ten minutes socketing the weapon. It was nothing special.

"That is absurdly dangerous." The Professor said.

"Not really, she seems to have plenty of control. If she isn't burning the leaves to a crisp now, then she won't later." Harry said.

 **Hermione POV**

She knew something had been wrong the second she picked up the first wand. It was expected of her. How could she have known that it was crippling her, instead of her anxiety. Before she was ever out of the gate, she was ruined.

They were on their way to Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions. She felt wary. What would these robes do? Deflower her, break her mind, or take away her new friends. The sky seemed to be the limit in this place.

She felt sparks escape her wand. When she was angry, her control lapsed. This wand Harry had given her, was powerful. It made her feel in control.

The wand, that goat forced on her made her feel like a dry well. It took and took with no give. This wand felt different. The wand boosted what was there and made her feel special.

"Hey dears, first time at Hogwarts?" The lady said. An uncomfortable series of measurements later and they were finished. She had her robes and no madness. Hermione decided she would have Harry and Dudley inspect them.

"Hello there." She turned to see a blonde boy. Unlike Harry, he was a natural blonde.

"The name is Draco Malfoy. What's your name?" The boy said. Maybe this was her chance to make another new friend.

"Hermione Granger, it nice to meet you." She said. His face scrunched up.

"Granger, I never heard of it. You must be a muggleborn. My father said, I can't mingle with your kind." He said. Sparks flared off her wand at the rudeness. "But what father doesn't know, won't get me grounded." Draco said. He winked at her. The sparks stopped flowing and she calmed down.

"Hey Hermione, we are finished, do you want to go get some ice cream?" Dudley said. "Who are you?"

Draco's face twisted a little. "I'm Draco Malfoy, and its rude not to introduce yourself first." Dudley rolled his eyes. Hermione wanted to back away. The last time she had seen Dudley annoyed, he smashed his mace into a Satyr's skull, and was going to finish the job.

"Dudley Dursley, Hermione is a friend of mine. We are both muggle born." Dudley said. She watched Draco for any reaction.

"Draco Malfoy, pureblood and lover of ice cream. Do you mind one more?" Dudley held out a hand to the boy and they shook. She realized then that boys were weird.

 **Dumbledore POV**

He didn't know what he was looking at or what was going on. Shackle Bolt barged into his school and ordered him to Diagon alley. When he arrived, Lucius was already spitting poison in the ministers ears.

"Minister, it is good to see you in good health. What is the emergency?" Fudge didn't look good at all. Sweat beaded down his face and he was constantly using cooling charms.

"It is horrible Albus. Ollivander is a satyr, he ruined us. For generations, he's poisoned our children." Dumbledore paused. Nothing was making sense. No, it was more than that. There were two men standing outside Olivander's shop.

"May, I see him. Surely, it can't be as bad as you say." Fudge didn't bluster or look outraged. He merely walked towards the door. Dumbledore caught Lucius's eye. The man was just as confused as he was.

They walked through the door and heard screaming. Raw horrid screaming that brought up memories of the war. Fudge looked unshaken.

"We had to do it. For the good of the children, and the squibs. You see it's worse than just poisoning. The very magic was taken from our children." Dumbledore saw his old friend. His face was the only thing that still resembled old Ollivander. He had cloven hooves, curled horns, and a sneer.

"It doesn't matter what you do to me. My work is finished, it has been long ago. Your people will never recover. I have ripped it out of you. Your magic it broken." The satyr caught Albus's eyes.

"You, old friend, are the biggest of fools. Through your gift, I created the most devastating dark lord in generations. Kill me, return me to Tartarus. I have had my revenge for Pan." Reporters poured in and started to take pictures of the satyr.

"Minister what can you tell us about this creature?" One of the reporters asked.

"Thanks to the help of the Harry Potter, this terrorist has been captured. He will be made to pay for his crimes. He is perhaps the foulest creature, to ever attack the wizarding world. We will find his cohorts and put an end to them." The creature burst out laughing.

"Good luck with that Fudge. The gods placed me here to punish you." Albus stunned the satyr. He had about enough of its boasting.

 **That's a rap**

 **The Satyr has the backing of the Olympians. They wanted to teach the pompous wizards a lesson. Harry didn't get to torture the satyr. He is a bit young for that. Hermione is getting used to her new wand.**

 **They completely forgot about Lotus in favor of this conspiracy. Dumbledore and Lucius are shocked and are trying to recover.**

 **Thanks guys for the review keep them coming.**

 **One more chapter Saturday**

 **Don't forget to Fav, Follow, and Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 A Train ride**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Harry and Dudley age 11 year 2007**

 **Lotus POV**

Her Harry had practically lived in the shed over the next few weeks. He never left, except for meals, and the occasional war with Dudley. There was a sharp focus to him now.

She heard a hoot next to her. She turned a ghostly eye, to the bane of her existence. The fluffy white owl Hedwig was a troublemaker. She loved to warn the other owls of her approach. Her Harry forbade her to eat the owl.

"Hoot, what are you doing nest mate?" She rolled her eyes at the bird.

"If you must know, I am guarding Harry." Lotus said. Blue flames erupted from her nose. Hedwig flapped away.

"Be careful you almost got me. My master is worried and the Patriarch is watching the shed as well." Hedwig said. Lotus looked over to see the Patriarch. He looked worried.

"There is nothing for it. My Harry is blinded by his passions. He can't see those worried for him. The wizards need wands. My Harry will provide them." Lotus said. Hedwig fluffed up.

"My master works as well. Why is Harry the only one working at all hours of the night?" Lotus snorted.

 **Flash back**

Harry and Lotus were in the shop. She lounged on a work bench, while he poured over his work. Books on wood carving, gem craft, and metal working littered the tables. Her Harry hadn't stopped working since they returned home.

"Why do you do it? Why do you work so hard?" Harry looked up from his work. His eyes were the same color as hers for a second. Then they returned to their normal emerald green. Lotus realized, she had said that out loud.

"How would you feel, if someone managed to sneak past you and poison everyone in the household." Lotus knew what he meant.

"My Harry the wizarding world, is not your territory. Yesterday, was the first time you ventured there." Harry nodded. For a second she thought he might relax. Only, the blue returned in deadly clarity.

"The second, I stepped into that world, it was my responsibility. When, I realized what the wands did, it became my responsibility. It does not matter that the other wizards don't know it. I claimed the wizards as my people and their welfare is my business." She understood, as only a dragon can. What a wizard says and does is meaningless. Her Harry was a dragon at heart. The wands were a breach of his territory's security. He was morning those that were lost, because he hadn't stepped in sooner.

She saw it as human foolishness. But the reasoning was sound to her. His pride wouldn't allow this to happen again.

 **Flash back end**

"He is in mourning." Lotus said. That was the closest thing, she could think of, that would make sense to a bird.

"Does he not realize the wands are not his concern? How many has he made now?" Hedwig said.

"He has finished 300. Everyone is a custom work." He plans to open a shop soon.

 **Harry POV**

"Are you sure about this?" Dudley said. Dudley and Harry were nearing London. They ran the whole way. They enchanted their boots, to increase their speed a year ago. It was great to have more use out of them, before they outgrew them.

"It's time and our stock is full enough. Gringotts will give us a loan. Even if I have to give them a chunk of gold as a down payment." Dudley looked unsure.

"Then why do we have to meet the agent, in Nocturn Alley, at midnight?" Harry shrugged.

"Maybe, its tradition. Who knows, maybe we will run into a vampire on our way." Harry chuckled. Dudley rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"Maybe, we will run into an angel too, while we are at it." Harry knew Dudley wanted to recruit one to his army. If they knew where they could find them, well they would have Gringotts whip up a contract.

The Alley was bustling with activity. The occasional red eyed onlooker wasn't uncommon. They slowly made their way towards the Iron Palace Inn. The smell of booze and blood was strong.

A tall man with red eyes barred their path. "Sorry boys but no young ones allowed. Why don't you get on home? It's dangerous out here. If you walk back calmly, the more dangerous people won't notice you." The man said.

Harry stepped up. His steps were a little faster than he planned. "Sir we are here to meet with a goblin named RipTooth. He is supposed to speak with us about opening up a shop on the alley." Harry said.

"Bold one, aren't you or foolish. You would have to be to come here." The vampire took a deep breath and let it out. "Stay within arm's reach of me. I can't believe I'm doing this. My name is Jacob Vincent. If you make it out of here alive, remember it. In case, you ever end up here again." Harry nodded and Dudley walked slowly with him. The man opened the door.

As soon as they entered several red eyes locked on to them. When they moved to Jacob, they edged off slowly. Harry spotted three goblins. Jacob walked them over to the table.

"Ah, boys, I'm glad you made it." The goblin RipTooth said.

The three of them sat with the goblins. "I see you hired an escort. Smart of you. Now, you are here to open a store in Diagon Alley. In your letter, you mentioned wands." Harry pulled out a wand and placed it on the table.

"With Ollivander gone, there is a power vacuum in Diagon alley. I want to fill it, before the ministry fills it with an incompetent." The goblin twisted his hands in greed.

"You know the secret of wand lore then." Dudley snorted.

"The wands you want were made by Satyrs. We can supply such items, to the goblin nation free of charge. You cannot however, have the wands we made. They are for wizards only." The goblin froze, then spoke a long chain of goblitygook.

"The wands were made by Satyrs, are you certain?" Harry nodded.

"You have yet to graduate from Hogwarts. How can you run a shop?" Harry turned to another goblin. This one was drinking from a foul-smelling mug.

"We will use an automation. Our wands are interchangeable. It isn't a store we need. We merely need the permits to sell, in a few small spaces. One of the goblins picked up the wand.

"This isn't the same as the Ollivander wand. Its heavier and I can feel it increasing my magic? You boys are good. This product is excellent. We will agree to your request. But how will you sell with no staff." Harry looked at Dudley.

"We have our ways. How soon can we use the requested areas?" The goblins looked at each other. RipTooth handed the wand back grudgingly.

"Tomorrow morning, if you truly only require 2m by 2m spaces." Harry nodded.

"It was a pleasure, doing business with you." The goblins looked on, their eyes cold. Jacob led them out of the bar and towards the street to Diagon alley.

"If you follow this path, you will get out of here." Harry nodded.

"You will go nowhere." Twelve goblins, in silver armor holding war hammers and spears approached them. They wasted no time. One blew, what smelled like garlic powder in to Jacob's face. He went into epileptic shock, as another goblin smashed his Warhammer into Jacob's face. The vampire's skull split like a melon.

Harry thrust his hands forward, red lightning flared. The sliver armor, drank his magic in. The goblins stood there and laughed at him.

Dudley took his mace out. It began to spark with lightning. He was on the goblins, smashing holes into their armor. They had never encountered a wizard like him. He moved like a whirlwind.

Harry, let Dudley do his thing. Their boots gave them the speed advantage. Jacob had been hit by surprise. Vampires were supposed to be faster than that?

Lotus looked him in the eye. Did she know what he was thinking. He was certain, of his role. This was his time, he knew as a necromancer. " **Jacob Vincent, I call upon you, to rise.** " Harry said. He thrust his hands out. Magic flared and connected him to the vampire.

The vampire was dead, but that meant nothing. Harry was a necromancer and he would prove it.

Harry considered the vampire and saw a myriad of black and red fibers. His red fibers were winking out. Harry touched his gold fibers to the vampire. It felt like all the times, he connected with his autonomous puppets. "Repairo," Harry said.

Jacob's head reformed. A small percentage of Harry's mana was lost in the process. There was a connection between them. Like puppeteer to puppet, Harry, felt that he could pull the strings.

"Necro fire, necro spark, bone armor, accelerate, and undead strength." Harry chanted. His spells took effect. Jacob's bones ripped from his skin and covered his body. Ghostly fire and lightning surrounded him. His muscles bulged and he moved faster.

Dudley wasn't looking too hot. He was stronger and faster than the goblins. They were better armored and more experienced. The goblins were equipped with armor that absorbed spell fire, he couldn't deal a crippling blow.

120kilos of enraged vampire crashed into the goblin ranks. He ripped the goblins limb from limb. The bone armor deflected the worst of the blows. He used stolen Warhammers duel wielding style. The goblins were left a broken mess. Harry thrust his hands forward and raised the dead goblins.

"What happened to me?" Jacob said. He looked and screamed. Vampires were gathering around them. They dared not pick a fight with the goblins, not even for one of their own.

"It's only a spell, it should vanish soon." Harry said. He realized that he was already at his limit. 13 bodies were pulling at his magic. He would have to improve his skills.

The goblins weren't like the vampire. Harry had connected with the vampire, when he was near death. He was more of a hero character, than a zombie. Harry cut his connection to him. The spells vanished.

"Harry, we have to get out of here." Dudley said.

"Thank you for helping us tonight Jacob." The vampire looked at his body, then nodded.

"Don't mention it." Dudley and Harry walked behind their new army of zombie goblins.

Lotus looked at them like dinner. Harry smiled to his dragon. "You can have one of them. The rest are raw materials." It was a good thing they bought the giant trunks after all.

The next day they were loading up in the car. They were exhausted but satisfied. Over the course of the night they had placed all the wand shops around the alley. After waving good bye to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, they were napping on the Hogwarts Express.

 **Dudley POV**

He hadn't closed his eyes for five minutes, when the compartment door opened. It was a boy with red hair. Dudley blinked awake.

"What did you say?" Dudley asked.

"Can I sit in the compartment with you?" Dudley shrugged. They boy sat across from him and Harry. Dudley tried to get back to sleep.

"Is that Harry Potter." The boy said then pointed at his sleeping cousin. Dudley itched to smack the boy with his mace.

He had the best dream. Dudley had just beaten Diablo and saved the earth. Then Goku gave him a high five and invited him to become a z fighter. Best dream ever.

The compartment opened again. Hermione was there with a black-haired boy. The boy looked on the verge of tears. "Hey Dudley, have you seen a toad anywhere? Neville lost his." Hermione said.

Dudley shook his head. There was a finding spell he heard about. He didn't think it would work well, with living things.

The door hadn't closed, when he heard the red head Ron something started talking. "Wouldn't want to be stuck with a toad. Though, I can't talk. All I have is a rat. Want to see a spell." Hermione appeared in the door way again.

"Can't find the toad. Neville must continue the search alone." She continued in and sat beside Harry. Harry hadn't moved, since they first went to sleep. "Oh, are you about to do some magic." Hermione said.

"Yea, my brothers taught me. Now turn this stupid fat rat yellow." A yellow light touched the rat and nothing happened. Ron looked confused.

"Is that really a spell." Dudley shrugged. He heard worse. They are eleven after all.

The door jerked open. The blonde from Madam Malkin's was here. With two thuggish boys. He realized he wouldn't get any sleep this train ride.

"I heard Harry Potter is on the train." Hey Hermione, Dursley, and Weasley, come on Hermione why don't you hang out with the in crowd. The two thugs giggled. He had thought something was off with them.

"My cousin Harry is on the bench there asleep. Is there a reason, for your presence?" The boy sneered. Dudley got up off the bench. He was still wearing his pajamas.

He picked up Harry's backpack. It was still full of nice heavy gold. Dudley swung it and the blonde went flying. He spartan kicked the thug on the right, and punched the one on the left. With them out of the compartment, he closed, and locked his door.

"Was that really necessary?" Dudley looked over to Hermione. She sat near Harry. Her hands were gripping her wand, tightly.

"Harry and I were up all night. This train ride was supposed to be our nap time. Mine seems ruined now." Dudley said.

"I'm sorry mate, I didn't know. But that was brilliant." Dudley shrugged. Ron had obviously never fought a round with their training dummy.

"Still you shouldn't have been so violent with him." Dudley shrugged. He was tired and didn't want to deal with the prat.

"We will be there soon. Shouldn't we change into our robes." Dudley tapped Harry's head. His eyes opened wide and blue, before fading to green.

"Dudley, are we there already?" Harry looked around. "Hey Hermione, random red-haired kid, when did you two get here?" Harry said.

"My name is Ron Weasley, are you really Harry Potter?" Dudley rolled his eyes. He forgot how famous his cousin was.

"Yea, so, how close are we?" Harry said.

"We are close enough to put on robes." Dudley said. He waved over to their trunk. A massive container built to hold any items they find. They also had a changing room inside. "You go ahead."

 **Harry POV**

"Hey Dudley, I'm on a boat." Harry said. Dudley cracked up. The bearded man Hagrid, smiled a little as they made their way towards the castle.

"Aye, that you are. This will be one of four times you get to ride them. Next year you're on the carriage. I like your pet. Didn't think Hogwarts allowed dragons, even rare variety." Hagrid said.

Harry smiled. "Well Professor McGonagall didn't say a word about it. Neither did the Minister. So, I figure as long as there isn't a fuss then its ok." Harry winked at the giant. Hagrid put a finger to his nose and winked back.

"By the way Lotus, don't you think you should fly over to the forest and pick yourself out a territory." She replied, with a hiss and jumped off him. The boat shifted a little. Sometimes, he felt like he was nothing but a spring board to her.

She flew swiftly over the lake. The moon light revealed her reflection. Lotus was a massive 7ft from snout to tail. Her wings easily had a 20ft span. She was beautiful in the moon light. Harry watched her until he could no longer see the blue fire of her eyes.

"I wouldn't worry. If she is as attached to you, as she seems, you will see her again." Harry nodded, he would see her in the morning before breakfast. Rules be damned.

Later he found out that they would be sorted by an ancient hat. He heard his name called and walked up. Everyone watched and whispered.

He sat on the stool and the professor placed the hat on his head. His head felt fuzzy, like when Ollivander read his mind. Harry narrowed his eyes. Necro lightning was about to light up this school, like a Christmas parade.

"Stop please, I am only trying to sort you. If you would just let me." The hat said. Harry nodded his head in accent but never let go of his magic.

"You have less than a minute." Harry said.

"Ok you have a strong mind and a work ethic that would make Helga proud. You are also fiercely ambitious, you consider yourself the ruler of all of wizard kind. How the heck, do you rationalize that?" Harry coughed loudly. "Sorry, you are smart enough for raven claw. But knowledge is a means, not an end for you. As for Gryffindor. Your cousin will turn that house into a nest of battle holics, by years end. Putting you two together would disrupt the balance of power something fierce. So, your choices are Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Back to you." Harry thought about the merits of both dorms. Did he want a bunch of hard working communists, or a bunch of rich snobs, he would have to put to heel? Then he realized it didn't matter. He would rule them both in due time. This would be a test run.

If that is your decision then better be, "Slytherin." The hat shouted. Harry imagined Darth Vader's theme as he walked towards Slytherin table. The entire hall was silent making the theme easier to imagine. Draco Malfoy was the only one clapping. His goons Crab and Goyal slowly joined him. They even made room for him.

Harry saw an argument between the headmaster and his head of house. The man looked like a true dark wizard, with his cape fluttering about. Harry approved of the man, so far.

"Now that the sorting has ended, I have a few announcements." The hall quieted down. "Many of you have read, in the prophet, that the wands sold by Ollivander are cursed. I am afraid that is correct, the unspeakables have cross examined the evidence and collaborated, with the department of law enforcement and the expertise from healers at St. Mungos. We wizards have been greatly affected by this discovery. As for the wands sold for your convenience, all around Diagon alley, they have been verified, as newly certified wands, tested by the unspeakables. It seems that the goblins have pitched in, during our time of need. They have sold the rights, to a new and promising company. The price of such wands can be as low as 10gallions. It has been discovered that they can be wielded universally. I highly suggest, if you have a wand sold by Ollivander, you go to madam Promfrey. A new wand will be given to you after your exam, free of charge." The headmaster took a deep breath. "As you know, all items on the list of forbidden items, are forbidden. The Forbidden forest is also forbidden. It is highly advised, that the forbidden corridor on the third floor, is to be left alone. Because it too is forbidden. Now, with that out of the way it's time for the feast." The old man waved his hands and food appeared on the table. He dug in with the rest of the students.

 **That's a rap.**

 **Ok this chapter was fun. I hope the end helped explain a few things. Yes, Dudley is a Griff, while Harry is a snake. I think it fits. Dudley does charge into battle a lot.**

 **Harry has become a little megalomaniac. His bond with Lotus gives him a few dragon instincts. I wonder how that will work with Norbert.**

 **The wands are being sold from vending machines. I'm sorry, if I didn't give enough clues. I thought, it would be a fun way to get the wands out there.**

 **Lotus will start up the next chapter in the forest. Let's just say she likes the way spiders crunch and unicorns taste a little gamy.**

 **What will the boys do with a forest full of ingredients? Down time and dozens of minions, I mean children to interact with, can't be a bad thing. The philosophers stone will take a bit of a back seat. The mirror of erised will be important.**

 **Don't forget to Fav, Follow, and Review. PM me if you have any questions, I will reply.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 The Forbidden Potions Class**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Harry and Dudley age 11 Year 2007**

 **Lotus POV**

Lotus glided over miles of trees. The forest was ripe with snacks. Owls squawked in panic, as she glided over. Spiders, larger than she, fled. It was instinct, they knew she was on the hunt.

A lone white horse with a horn atop its head limped. One of its back legs was broken. Small bones jutted from the injury, it has festered. She licked her lips and circled.

The creature sensed her approach and whinnied loudly. The mare knew her time was coming. Lotus had no interest in the herd. This prey would fill her tonight.

Silently, she glided behind the creature. Her back talons, wrapped around the unicorn's spine. Lotus's tail curled around the mare's stomach. The talons in her upper paws gouged into the large equines neck. Her jaws spread, rows upon rows of serrated teeth gleamed in the moon light. Lotus bit through the back of the mare's head and released the animal.

Like one of her Harry's puppets, when his control cut, the mare fell. Lotus lifted the creature and bit into its neck. Silvery liquid quenched her parched throat. The magic in the blood gave her a buzz.

Once she drained every drop, Lotus began to separate the corpse. The hide while chewy, was covered in hair. She would give it to her Harry as a gift. The bones were the crunchiest part, therefore the most delicious, she would keep that for herself. The head and horn contained the most magic. She stuck her tongue through the hole she made and scooped out the brains.

She smacked her lips. The brains were a bit gamy. Next time, she would give them to her Harry.

Lotus fed more than she ever had. She made a point not to waist anything. By the time the sun rose, all that was left of the unicorn, was the hide. She made a mental note to deliver it to Harry.

She licked what blood was left on the ground and stretched in the sun light. Arrows fired all around her. They bounced harmlessly off her scales. She turned her head to see a group of centaurs.

"This is our territory abomination." Lotus licked her lips. These human horses smelled earthy like the Satyr. Were they also the enemies of her Harry.

"Really, as I recall, my master gave me all the forest as my territory. Do you wish to fight over this land centaurs? I'm still hungry." She hissed out in a playful tone.

The centaurs stamped their hooves. "The Arachnids at least can speak. You are just a dumb animal hunting. Did you hatch from an egg of Hagrid's?" She snorted. How she wished, that she could speak the human tongue. Lotus was still hungry and she made it a point not to eat anything human shaped.

She ran up one of the trees and jumped off. Her magic answered her call, it gave her wings lift. Lotus zoomed over the trees, towards a dark, web covered portion of the forest.

She circled the spider's nest. The arachnids shrieked as she circled. There were many large enough to satisfy her apatite.

Currently, she was practicing conservation. Unless she was staving, she would only kill, the sickly and lame. Fortunately, there was a spider among the group that had six legs. It was slower than the others. This creature was as large as the family car.

Lotus dodged the spider silk, as she drew closer to the nest. The coldness, that irradiated off her body, froze the web before it could stick to her. Only her Harry was immune to such cold. Though, she doubted he was aware of it.

She opened her maw and flamed the area around her prey isolating it. The moisture in the air froze into large ice spikes. Her head extended and she bit through the creature's head, taking it with her.

As she chewed, she savored the taste of spider venom. It was spicy, like Cayan peppers from the garden. She went in for a second bite and took the venom glands with her. Lotus's mouth exploded with flavor. Every bite was a delicious crunch.

The largest of the spiders was lumbering towards her. Lotus didn't want to fight it. So, she took her prey in her fore claws and jumped with her back legs. With a gut full of unicorn, a sedan sized spider, and her own mass, her wings barely took her to the sky.

Sunlight made her scales glitter, as she flew towards a group of caves, near the lake. Harry and Lotus were connected, if he wanted to find her, he would. That's why she happily finished her meal, curled up in the sun, and took a nap.

Lotus's eyes opened, she had a visitor. Her Harry laid down beside her. "Hey girl, how was your night?" He hissed, pleasingly to her ears.

"You know, I hunted, ate a meal or two, and tried to chat with the locals. They were woefully ignorant of proper speech." She hissed. Lotus looked down at the pelt she had slept upon. It was a bit dirty. "I meant to give you this, but now, its ruined." Her Harry patted her side. His touch was always soothing to her. Lotus purred contently.

"I wouldn't say, its ruined. We just need to clean it and sew some fluff into it. Though, I think it would make a better bed for you." She like the sound of that, maybe she should hunt a few more unicorns. Surely, there was enough to make a decent bed.

 **Harry POV**

He and the other boys were given their own rooms. It was a Slytherin tradition. Harry was happy to have his own room. It meant he could line the walls with trophies.

Harry could use his down time in his trunk, making the goblin corpses, into something formidable. Stasis charms are amazing. Currently, he was sitting on his bed sketching designs. He was going to call his zombie a Hulk.

It was mostly completed. He just had to form the head. Harry was hoping to give his creation, an alien queen's skull capacity.

"Potter, to my office now." His new head of house said. Harry locked his room behind him and walked to his professor's office.

"Yes, Professor Snape." Harry said. While he waited for the professor to answer, he looked around the room. Potion ingredients and poster of people mixing them covered the room. There were names of famous potioneers under them.

The man rubbed his temples, as he gathered himself. "This isn't easy for me to say. But I must warn you. Slytherin house isn't safe for you. There are more enemies here than a nest of vipers." The man smiled grimly at his own joke. "I advise you to treat any would be friends no more than you would a viper. My threats can only protect you so much." Harry nodded to the man.

"I will keep that in mind professor. Thank you for the warning." Professor Snape starred into his eyes. Harry wanted to know what the man saw when he looked at him. Did he see his father James Potter or Lily Potter his mother?

"Did the Dursleys color your hair blond?" The professor said. Harry nodded.

"I haven't colored it in years. It just remains blonde of its own accord now." The man nodded.

"That will be all Mr. Potter go and unpack. Don't trust any knock at your door that isn't me. If you need to use the bathroom, I advise you to have your wand at the ready. Do you know any offensive or defensive spells?" Professor Snape said. Harry nodded his head.

"I have only two, that I consider battle ready." The professor conjured a manikin.

"Show me." Harry took out his wand. It was a 16inch Lotus scale wrapped, curved handle weapon. The tip had a piece of bone runed to allow longer range. The hilt had three flawless squared ruby gems imbedded in it. He called it, the Riot. The enchantments boosted his Intelligence by +90, his luck by 20%, the socketed rubies increased the spell power by 120, his vitality was increased by +87, and his natural damage was 10 – 30.

Harry formed a ball of necro fire and wrapped it in necro shock. He fired twelve shots in quick succession. The manikin disintegrated after the first. The castle wall took the other 11 blasts.

"Hold your fire Potter, its dead." Harry turned back to the professor, the man had a sweat running down his face. "It seems you have no trouble using your wand, with motion less and incantation less spells no less. Your choices are not illegal, nor do I know of the spells used. By deduction you must have found a sinister tome or they were of your own design. Speak Potter which is it." Harry put his wand away. If this turned into a fight he needed to use his hands. Though his power would drop his casting time was lessened.

Cracks covered the castle wall. Professor Snape waved his wand and they began to seal up. A sinister smile crossed his face.

"I pity the upper year that tries to bully you. The spells you used are unacceptable and deadly. I will allow them. Now, where did you learn them?" Harry took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts.

"When I was younger, I played a computer game. In this game, the player could be a necromancer. I've continued to play the game over the years and I idolized myself after the necromancer in the game. Though the spell isn't in the game, I came up with it based off the game." The Professor waited patiently for him to finish speaking.

"Necromancy is illegal Mr. Potter. But I know the admiration for a heroic character. As a boy, I wasn't very popular. At times, I buried myself in literature. There was a heroic medic in world war two. He was a master of potions, defense against the dark arts, and healing. I have attempted, to follow in his footsteps. Healing thus far is the only mastery, I have yet to acquire. Even as a grown man and potions master, I haven't stopped trying to get my healers mastery." The Professor said. "I won't tell you to continue your dream and imitate your hero. But, I will say, I have never regretted following in my hero's footsteps. Even when everything else fell apart and life seemed impossibly dark. My dream carried me beyond then and to this day. Don't give up Mr. Potter. But you never heard that from me." He tapped his wand in the air and numbers appeared. "It's getting late off to bed with you. I will be disappointed, if you don't earn points for your house in every class tomorrow." Professor Snape said.

Harry thanked the man and left the room. There seemed to be a new light in the man's eyes. "What did you the Professor say." Draco asked.

He had been waiting for him. Just outside the office.

"He and my mom were close friends in school. I think, he was checking up on me and making sure I was fitting in." Draco nodded.

"You wouldn't think it on sight. But, our head of house is a nice guy, if you stay off his bad side. He tries his best not to deduct points from us. If you answer a question exceptionally well he will reward bonus points. Unless you're a Gryffindor, then your sort of buggered." Draco said.

"So, anyone out to kill me tonight." Harry said. He narrowed his eyes, as they passed by some older boys. Draco continued to walk with him.

"Yes, some of the upper years. They plan to pick the lock to your room and kill you while you sleep. I was going to advise you to sleep in my room tonight. It doesn't matter, if I have you in my room. No upper year has the political clout, to survive crossing the Malfoy family. By the way. What did you cousin hit me with on the train?" Harry thought about leaving a zombie in his room. He could use another body, to add to the Hulk prototype.

"I have a bag of gold, we used it to pay expenses. We stayed up the entire night before. I think Hermione and that Ron guy pissed him off, before you arrived." Draco nodded.

"Is it true that the two of you confronted the Satyr?" Draco asked. Harry thought better of his plan. He could hide the body well enough, but the disappearance would have Dudley suspect him.

"Yea, we confronted him. It was weird. He could use multiple wands through levitation. I wish I could have interrogated him. That technique would be useful." Harry said.

"What was it like facing off against true evil." Draco said.

"True evil. A Satyr? That's a good one. Despite the creature's advanced age, he fell for a simple feint." Draco blinked.

"Harry, not many wizards our age can cast a levitation charm. Hermione can cast it on multiple targets. With my new wand, I'm getting there myself. You overestimate our age group." Draco said. Harry nodded. Perhaps, he had seen his fellow students as peers instead of fodder. His mistake?

He ended up turning in early. Despite Draco's protests, he went to sleep in his room. Harry didn't bother to lock his door. Just beyond his bed was a massive zombie.

Silver goblin steel armor covered its body haphazardly. Multiple hand joints were fused together to make massive hands. The sewing was shoddy, but Harry felt it would work on the prototype. There were staples, where Harry fused three extra back bones to the creature. The creatures head was made from five goblin heads pieced together. More staples, were used to hold the flesh together. Its skull went back an extra two feet. Goblin steel was sewn to its head.

The creature's muscles were of only the finest density, Harry could scavenge from the broken corpses. It was just muscular enough not to lose speed. It held no weapon. It was animated to throttle anyone, who entered with ill intent.

Harry slept the whole night away. It wasn't until morning, that he found the remains of the foolish seventh year that opened his door.

Considering, that his zombie was made up of most of 12 goblins, the chick hadn't done too bad. His zombie had a few burn marks, some of his fingers are gone, and a cutting charm hit his knee. So, she didn't do terrible.

She was a pretty girl in Harry's opinion. Her hair was pitch black, her nose was tiny, and her lips were full. She had skin the color of milk. He placed a stasis charm on her.

"Did Bruce do good master Harry." His zombie said in a gravelly voice. That was another thing about using all twelve brains mashed together. The zombie was intelligent. Harry animated it to know speech and basic social customs. Death merely cleaned the slate, as far as memories went.

"Bruce did very good. Thank you for guarding me. If you wouldn't mind. Please wait here and guard my trunk. I have to meet one of the family." Harry said. Bruce nodded.

"Will Bruce get to meet her soon." Harry nodded. He would have to sneak Bruce out to see Lotus soon. "Where should Bruce put her." Harry thought about it for a second.

"Place her on the rack for project Matriarch." Harry said. The stasis charms he placed on her would last for years, if needed. He would get around to making use of her eventually.

 **Dudley POV**

Dudley woke up in a room covered in gold and red. There were several other boys in his dorm. Fortunately, his trunk gave him the privacy he required.

Today was their first transfiguration class. It was taught by his head of house. He planned to make a name for himself from the beginning.

After he washed up and shined his mace, he went to the great hall for breakfast. Other students were filing in. Harry was currently gone. No surprising, Lotus was probably his first concern upon waking.

Dudley ate some bacon while reading his transfiguration text. Wand movements were a laughable ritual. Most every spell in the book seemed to be cantrip level. So, the movements were unneeded.

Several times he had to remind himself that this was for the beginners. Muggleborns who had never practiced their craft. Dudley shook his head. He couldn't imagine being so far behind.

Most every spell in the book were reprehensible in some way. The changing of living things into nonliving was barbaric in his opinion. It was the equivalent of killing a creature and bringing it back to life. It was cruel and unusual punishment, traumatizing at best.

Fortunately, he had gathered information from the older years. The first class consisted of turning a match stick into a needle. A practical spell from his understanding.

One could turn a log into a thousand needles and rapidly levitate them at opponents. Very useful in Dudley's opinion.

"Mr. Dursley what is that your using." Dudley looked up to see his head of house glaring at his wand. He considered his official magic conduit.

It was an onyx version of the millennium rod, from yugio. He refused to make his first success out of gold. That was for his final product years from now.

"My wand mem. The Hogwarts list required one. So, I crafted this one. Is there a rule against Egyptian wands?" She raised an eyebrow.

"That, is an Egyptian wand." Dudley nodded convincingly. Harry was cutting up behind their professor. Dudley frowned, his cousin had no reason to make him squirm.

"Professor, it is an Egyptian design. It's a wand of office for high priests. There shouldn't be any function issues. It's just a slightly bulkier design." Harry said.

"I suggest, that you show me there is nothing wrong with your wand. If you can make a perfect needle then, I will overlook your choice in wand." McGonagall said.

Dudley, didn't know why he felt nervous. He moved his wand through the ritualistic movements, shown in the book. Slowly in rhythm with his movements, he recanted the spell's evocation. He felt his magic take hold of the match stick and twist it. Using abstract visualization, he pictured the steps between raw material and finished product. That completed the spell. With the steps complete, the match stick morphed into a needle. The magic structured to hold the needle's form would wear off in a few hours.

"Very good Mr. Dursley. Your wand movements were perfect, and your incantation was spot on. Most are too inexperienced to match wand movements and vocalization. 30points to Gryffindor, and I will put the word in that your wand is staying." Dudley nodded. He maintained a pious front.

"That was amazing, I heard she never gives more than 20 points. She must really like you." Ron said. Hermione was looking at him funny. Harry was in the back, he was making his needle serrated. He was in deep focus, trying to make his spell deadlier." Dudley was satisfied turning wood to steel.

 **That's a rap.**

 **I had fun writing this. I've been moving all week, so no internet. Next chapter will start with a Hermione POV. She will be the one spear heading the philosopher stone.**

 **Harry will explore the forbidden forest. Draco is going to challenge Dudley to a duel at the trophy case. Harry and Dudley show up and they go to the forest with Hagrid.**

 **Hagrid shows them the egg. Harry feels a kinship with the egg. Dudley shrugs and Draco is trying to research the stone with Hermione.**

 **Lotus is cursed, as an undead dragon with insane magic resistance. The curse does jack to her. Harry shares a kill with his Lotus. He is becoming more dragon like through their link.**

 **His body will start to grow scales soon.**

 **Harry and Dudley find a place to build a forge. They start trying to build better magic weapons. Harry decides that the Philosopher stone is hidden at Hogwarts.**

 **Snape has his potions class.**

 **Don't forget to fav, follow, and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 The Forbidden Corridor**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Harry and Dudley age 11 year 2007**

 **Hermione POV**

She had no friends in the girl's dorms. This was made apparent on her first day. "You're friends with Harry Potter. Can you introduce us?" One of the masses had asked of her.

Hermione told them no. How could she introduce them and waist her friends time? Harry and Dudley told her in no uncertain terms, they didn't want attention.

It was a bizarre request in her opinion. Who didn't want friends? They were her heroes and her friends, she wouldn't betray them.

The girls in her dorm didn't take rejection well. They collectively gave her the silent treatment. All the better to read to in her opinion.

"Hey Hermione, did you sleep well?" Harry asked her. It was the morning of their charms class, with Professor Flitwick. It was only on the levitation charm, but she was still nervous.

"No, the girls in my dorm won't shut up." She said irritably. They made sure to stay up late and gossip. When Hermione protested, they ignored her.

Harry frowned. Her friend didn't have many facial expressions. Frowning normally meant that something was going to happen. A smiling Harry, was a Harry that had succeeded in doing something.

A smile slithered on to her friend's face. "Do you want to investigate the forbidden corridor tonight?" She blinked, it was their third day. He already wanted to break one of the main rules.

"Harry it's forbidden for a reason. What if it's just a test, to see if we can follow instructions. There could be a Professor there waiting to expel us." Harry nodded. She hadn't won. The argument may have sounded stable enough. Harry couldn't be bothered to care.

"Come on Hermione, I'm sure Dudley will go. We can make it an outing of sorts. Just the three of us." Harry said.

"Harry has anyone ever told you curiosity killed the cat?" Hermione said.

"The necromancer brought him back. Or so I heard. The cat made it out in the end better off." Harry said. She blinked then blinked again.

They sat in Flikwick's class. The man went over the theory repeatedly. Did he think them dumb?

She looked around while the teacher lectured. Harry was drawing disturbing images, while Dudley was drawing pieces of armor. "Hermione why is it illegal to levitate a human being?" The teacher asked. He looked at her with a hard gaze.

"The body is made up of many moving parts, Professor. The levitation charm might just move an artery and the target could die. In some cases, the target can be moved at multiple speeds, in various directions. The results are often fatal." Hermione said.

"Ten points to Gryffindor. Yes, the levitation charm while simple can be fatal. Though, at your current level, you may have trouble lifting a feather. That class, just so happens to be our first subject of levitation." She levitated the feather and gained another fifteen points. In her opinion, it was easy money. Harry and Dudley got the spell right on the first try.

It was lunch, when they heard about the girl from Slytherin. Her body hasn't been found. She was seen leaving her dorm and venturing to the boy's dorm. After that she was never seen again. The third years and up Slytherin boy's dorms were searched. Nothing was found.

Rumors of a killer were whispered around the table. Dudley looked unconcerned. "Are you going with us tonight Hermione?" Dudley said. Ron heard him.

"Where are you two going?" Ron asked.

"We are going to sneak into the third-floor corridor. Do you want to join us?" Dudley said a bit quieter.

"Sure, we would." Two red heads said in unison. "We love to sneak around late at night and discover forbidden places. Sometimes we even explore the castle." Fred and George said.

Hermione, watched Dudley for his reaction. Dudley simply nodded his accent for their company. "But what if we're caught, the headmaster said it was dangerous." Hermione said.

"That's why we are bringing Harry." Dudley looked around conspiratorially. "They say he defeated a dark lord as a toddler." Dudley said.

"I don't want to explore with a slimy snake." Ron said.

"Snakes aren't slimy Ron." Hermione corrected. He looked at her angrily.

That night, after she completed her essay for transfiguration, she snuck out of her dorm. The twins, Ron, and Dudley were waiting for her. "Let's go" The twins said.

They made their way towards the trophy case. Harry met them there, with a massive creature. "Harry what's that?" Hermione said. She couldn't control the shake in her voice.

"His name is Bruce. He's my new zombie. I thought, he could give us a hand, if we run into any trouble." Harry said. Hermione remembered reading the book of governmentally forbidden arts. Necromancy was on the top of the list of evil crafts. It was right beside Diabolism and holy/unholy rituals. All rituals were forbidden. Here Harry was showing off, did it have a head like the alien queen from Aliens. Its four eyes locked on to her.

It held out a hand. "Bruce is Bruce nice to meet you." She clasped hands with the zombie. Her hand was swallowed by his.

"Harry Bruce is illegal. How did you make him? Was it a book from the forbidden section?" That was two strikes in her book. One for not sharing a new book, two for doing something illegal.

"Hermione, I have a skeletal dragon. Bruce is a custom zombie. If the Minister didn't care that I had the dragon, Bruce isn't a problem." It made sense, that just pissed her off more. How come Harry could just bypass the rules.

"Let's go, we don't have all night." Dudley said. They walked slowly towards the third corridor. The stair cases shifted and Bruce had to wait a couple times.

"Finally, we made it." George said. Hermione turned to silence him. "What, the map says that Filch and Mrs. Norris are on the first floor." Fred and George had a parchment that gave away the locations of everyone in the school. Even Bruce was on there.

They unlocked the door with an Alohamora charm. Fred put his wand away, and let Bruce open the door. The eight-foot-tall behemoth calmly walked into the room. They heard the growling of a dog.

Hermione saw three heads, a Cerberus. She covered her mouth, to keep from screaming. First an essay and then unsupervised explorations of the castle had her adrenaline pumping.

The giant dog attempted to bite Bruce in half. The zombie was unafraid. He walked in closer to the Cerberus. The guard dog lunged and Bruce smashed the dogs nose with a fist. It collapsed in pain. She blinked and watched as Bruce approached it. The mismatched armor gleamed.

The dog swiped with its paws, but they bounced off the armor. Bruce had truly massive legs, they looked like tree trunks. The zombie punched the left head in the nose and gave the right head an uppercut. Foam fell from the dog's mouth, as it collapsed.

Bruce crossed his arms. The zombie's green skin looked more intimidating in the absence of light. "Master Harry, does Bruce need to finish the mongrel." Harry shook his head.

"The Cerberus was just doing its job. It's too dangerous for the others to go on. I'm sure there is a treasure, hidden behind the trap door. I'm not interested in getting caught trying to take it, on our third night here." She looked to see Fred and George breathing hard. They looked to be in shock at what they saw. Harry and Dudley looked bored.

That was the difference she quickly realized. Even at 11 Harry and Dudley were exceptional wizards. They were the kind that became Albus Dumbledore, Merlin, or Morgana. Skill, ambition, and unflinching bravery in the face of powerful foes. She wanted to stand among them.

"Let's leave. We've had enough exploring for one night. Maybe we can try the forbidden forest next time." Harry said. Fred and George looked unsure but nodded.

"Hermione are you feeling alright?" Dudley said. She looked at Dudley. He took a mace and bashed the head in of a Satyr. What would he and Harry look like a decade from now? How many accolades, would the wizarding world place at their feet.

"I'm ok. Don't leave me behind when it's time to explore the forbidden forest." She looked over at Ron. The red head looked about ready to pee himself. Hermione wasn't far behind him. Bruce trudged behind them. Ron kept looking at the tall figure.

She just had to find her nook. There was no one who could research like she could. Hermione wasn't the boastful type, but she did have a photographic memory. Maybe she could put it to use.

 **Harry POV**

They went our separate ways after the Cerberus incident. Dudley walked the Griffs back to their common room. His cousin was going to turn in for the night. Tomorrow they had potions with Professor Snape, and astronomy at night.

It was rather early still. 1 am the forbidden forest sounded like fun. One of the portraits stared at him as he opened the door, to the main hall. Harry winked at it and strode out into the night.

The night outside of Hogwarts was pitch black. He tilted his head up and stared at the stars. It was a new moon. The milky way was so bright. Harry loved this place.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing out of the castle." He had laid down and was staring up at the sky. It of Headmaster Dumbledore.

Harry pointed up at the sky. The Professor looked up and smiled. "As you know Mr. Potter there is a curfew of 10PM. Though, I suppose I can't blame you. I must admit, it has been a very long time, since I star gazed recreationally." I will join you. The old headmaster proved himself to be rather spry. He settled down in the grass next to Harry.

"When the portrait reported you leaving the castle, I must admit, I suspected mischief. It is relieving to know you simply wished to enjoy the new moon. Few students miss curfew for an innocent reason." The headmaster said.

"I like to look up at the stars. It reminds me of how terribly small I am. No matter what I learn or do. In the grand scheme of things, I am just a speck upon a speck, to the universe." Harry said. He hadn't told that to Dudley. Piety was supposed to be his cousin's role.

"Humility, is never an undesirable trait to have, my boy. If all it takes to gain it, is to look up at the night sky. I won't bereave you of your activity. Inform me in the future and I can have a teacher check on you. Perhaps, I will join you again." The headmaster raised himself up. "Though tonight, I am afraid I have to return to the castle. I am trusting you to return soon. Hagrid is still up. Check in with him when you want to return." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Professor, before you go, I need your advice." The elderly man waited patiently, for Harry to collect his thoughts. "If someone tried to kill you and you had them at your mercy, what would you do?" Harry asked.

"Why Harry, I would try to show them a better way than murder. If that failed, I would demand their oath. When wizards swear upon their magic, they can't break their oaths. You merely have to word your oath in a way to prevent them from circumventing it." Dumbledore said. It was something for Harry to think about.

"Thank you, professor, now I have something to think about, while I watch the sky." The old man flashed him a smile.

"It is no problem Harry. I hope you make the right decision." Dumbledore said. "Young Adria Lestrange is much too young, to be snuffed out, because she chose to act foolishly. I will leave it as your choice, Harry." The old man chuckled as he left for the castle.

That old man knew the whole time where his assassin was. Harry contemplated that as he lay on the grass. Scotland, was chilly even in the summer. The cold wind nipped at his toes.

Harry held up his suit case. Within lay the body of Adria Lestrange on stasis. She wasn't dead, as he first thought. No, her larynx was crushed and she passed out. She was still very much alive. Harry's stasis charms made sure of it.

She and multiple ingredients were in his suitcase. Multiple gem stones, he had bought at the alley were in there. So too, were his rune codex, three unicorn corpses in stasis, and the skeleton of a new skeletal dragon. He merely had to start the process to animate it. Lotus needed a friend.

Harry took his suitcase and made his way towards the forbidden forest. There was a clearing, he had Lotus set up. This moonless night would be perfect for his ritual. Tonight, light magic was at its weakest.

Harry didn't need light, it would mess with the ritual. The milky way was all he needed. His eyes glowed blue in the night. His necromantic powers were on the rise. This would be his first ritual with a human body.

He fingered his way through his codex. There were words in his runes for resurrection, healing, self-repair, and negation of damage. Harry snapped off a unicorn's horn and carved the sigils.

It took an hour to get them right. He knew his own codex by heart. Why wizards standardized their runes with multiple codex, that don't mesh well was beyond him. Once the horn was finished he placed it inside the girl.

Her skin was still warm, as he placed the holy horn of a unicorn in a blasphemous place. The more he defiles the horn the greater effect his ritual would have. He placed her in a cross position.

Then he took out his pre-inscribed ritual stones. They held the properties of subjugation and obedience to the Potter line. He fired up a brand with his symbol emblazed upon it. His blue flames didn't burn they froze. When it touched the skin off her butt cheek, it seared two skeletal hands molding a pot on her.

It was all prep. Now, was the finishing step of the ritual. He gathered the blood of the unicorns and bathed her in it. The stones lit up as he rubbed the blood into her skin.

Her brown eyes flickered open as she sucked in a breath. The stasis charms ended. Unicorn blood seeped into her body and she began to seizure.

"You decided to explore the forbidden forest and got lost for a day." Harry said, when she stopped seizing. He had placed many curses on her. They allowed her to drain the life from the unicorn blood. An act considered so vile, that normally she would be cursed with the worst luck.

The light magic that would normally curse her, was absent. So, she obtained the full positive effect of the blood without the side effect. The horn he jabbed up her but helped instill within her darker magic.

Harry used diagnostic spell. The unicorn's normally silver magic fibers were turning black. These dark fibers, were binding to the girl's few gold fibers. It wasn't much but she would grow much stronger for it.

The gold color of her magic began to flow through the black fibers. Small scars were left where the new fibers met the old. They would limit her casting power for some time.

She stopped seizing and looked at him. "I tried to kill you. When I opened the door to your room something grabbed me. It strangled me. The last thing I remember were your green eyes opening and turning blue." Adria said.

"You are a failure as an assassin. If not for some advice from the head master, I would have turned you into necromancy ingredients. You should thank him next time you see him." Harry said. His eyes were a glacial blue.

"I healed you and bound you to me. I used a dark ritual, I invented. It has made you considerably stronger.

From this point on you will be my pawn. I am your master. I trust you have no objections." She frowned.

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived." She said with a sneer. "I would have grown up as royalty if not for you. Instead, I was raised by my cousins. They treated me like breeding stock. If I had killed you then, I would have been a hero." Adria said.

"Poor little witch, does the opinion of others mean so much to you. A pity I had thought you would be useful. Was I wrong?" Harry said.

Her eyes widened in fear. She shook her head. "Then when we return you will be my eyes and ears in Slytherin. As my vassal, all who would do you wrong are my enemies. Welcome, to the Potter army." Harry said.

 **That's a rap**

 **Well things are about to start moving again. Next up potions, more assassination attempts and Adria's newt prep. She will find that Harry is a brutal leader. She got off easy.**

 **I think I am going to change the rating to M. As the story progresses and Harry gets older he will become more mature.**

 **Read fav, follow, and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Potions**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Harry and Dudley age 11 year 2007**

 **Harry POV**

Harry read over his pocket book. The unicorn ritual was a rousing success. If he gave a direct order Adria had to fulfill it. The brand was the perfect anchor for the curse.

The ritual, he used, was originally something benign, he had found it in the restricted section of the library. It was a ritual of healing, using unicorn parts found and blood freely given. Harry had used his ritual stones and the new moon to alter it. The amount of blood he used also increased the effect of the ritual. Adria should have wolverine like healing now. So, long as she remained loyal to him the ritual would hold steady.

It was unfortunate, that the screaming kept him from copying more of the book. He enjoyed the book.

Fortunately, all he needed to make his own rituals was a formula. Now, that he had a foundation, he could experiment further. Harry heard the flutter of a cloak and a dramatic speech, it signaled the presence of his head of house.

"Tell me, what would I get, if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood." The professor looked at him expectantly. He was confused, sure he read the text but he planned on most of his learning to be in the class room for once.

"I don't know." Harry said. Professor Snape looked as if he would curse. "20points from Slytherin. Where would you look, if I told you to find a bezoar." The other Slytherin's were looking at him now.

"In the stomach of a creature that eats a lot of hair?" Harry said. The Professor tutted.

"That is correct in the gathering, but while you are in this classroom, you will find it in the ingredient cupboard. "5 points to Slytherin. What is the difference between monkshod and wolfsbane?" Harry had to pause and think.

"They are the same?" Harry said.

"Is that your final answer, Mr. Potter?" Professor Snape said. Harry nodded. The Gryffindors laughed at his back.

"That is correct Mr. Potter take another 5 points. Though, I will correct your flaws. Asphodel root and wormwood will make the drought of the living death. The bezoar can be found in the stomach of a goat. Finally, it is like Mr. Potter said. Monkshot and wolfsbane are the same plant. Why aren't you writing this down." Harry had already finished recording his professor's words. 2 out of 3 wasn't bad in his opinion. He would have to look up drought of the living death. It sounded like fun.

Their potions class ended with an explosion from Nevil. Who would have thought potions, were so volatile? After the others left for Quirrell's class he stayed behind.

"Excuse me, Professor." Harry said. Professor Snape turned to him.

"Yes Mr. Potter, is there something you need?" Harry took a deep breath and let it out.

"I'm no good at potions. Most branches of magic I get instantly. Potions, their difficult. I followed the instructions you left, but I could feel the magic fighting me with every turn. Do you offer remedial lessons?" The Professor turned vanished a few cauldrons, Harry waited patiently for his answer.

"You used a ritual last night on miss Lestrange. What was it?" The professor said.

Harry didn't doubt the professor knew. Most of the teacher probably knew of his ritual. He had been vulgar in his magic output.

"It was based on a basic healing ritual. I altered it, with ward stones and the new moon. The magic seemed to meld perfectly with Adria." His head of house nodded.

"You are gifted naturally with dark magic, rituals, wards, and necromancy. Your Potter ancestors would turn in their graves, if they knew. Though, with the black blood running through your veins, your talent isn't too surprising. I believe in your day dreaming you missed my entire introduction." He moved to his desk and pulled out a text. "This is a paper, by an unspeakable on the psionic principles of potion craft. I myself am proficient with occlumency and legalimancy, defensive and offensive mental arts for the dunderheads." Harry let the barb go. The promise of an answer to his problem was too intriguing.

"Thank you, professor, buy why don't you make a copy. Wouldn't it be easier than giving your only copy?" Harry said.

"Mr. Potter that paper is nearly a decade old. I studied it when I was in the process of getting my mastery. Since then, I have written papers of my own theories and expanded on this paper. What I want you to do is read it, form a hypothesis, test it, and write me a paper on your findings. I expect it by the end of the month. Your test must be available for others to perform. So, I am limiting you to spells in the Hogwarts library." Professor Snape said. Did he just get more homework, on his first day in potions?

He had less than thirty days to read the paper, take his own notes, and create a workable theory within the confines of wand wizard based spells. He could do it.

"I advise you to hurry to your next class. I would hate for my house to lose more points." Harry ran out the door. Was it his imagination or had professor Snape cackled at his retreat, like a mad man.

For the rest of the day Harry read the paper. The study was a long drawn out experiment. There were ten wizards who were exceptionally gifted in the mind arts and one had no experience in them. The results were inconclusive. Those practiced in the mind arts and the control scored sporadically. Some, practiced in the mind arts, scored slightly less than the control. While others scored higher. The paper claimed to debunk the theory, that those proficient in the mind arts where better at potions. In Harry's opinion, the only thing this paper proved was a missing variable.

He circled the names of those who scored the highest. The control was among them. Harry needed to find the outlier. What did these people have in common? What did they have that those that scored lower did not?

Hermione sat beside him taking notes through a cacophony of stuttering. "Hermione, why didn't you reach for the same ingredient Nevil did, when he blew up his cauldron? The warning wasn't on the board." Harry said.

"Be quiet Harry, I'm trying to take notes." Harry looked over at Dudley. His cousin had his feet propped up on the desk ahead of him. He was taking a nap. Dudley's Millennium rod was clutched tightly in his fingers.

"Professor Snape, gave me an assignment and its due in a month. He gave me a published work, that I must derive a workable experiment from." Harry said.

"Mr. Potter I If Y you c c can't be be quiet." Harry felt an irritating pain in his scar. He stuck a finger to it and rubbed the wound. It always felt like it opened, when this professor was around, weird.

"Well, Hermione, can you give me an answer." The teacher was turning red in the face with rage. Harry stood up. Cold blue eyes met the eyes of a lesser wizard. The scent of garlic burned Harry's nose.

"Professor, I am trying to speak with my friend about important matters. If you are done trying to take three hours to teach the stinging hex, then it is time for history of magic." With that Harry stood up and left. Dudley walked behind him like a zombie. Harry was moving him like a puppet. Dudley had stayed up all night and needed the help. Harry didn't think his cousin woke up, except for meals. What was his cousin getting up to all night? He shook his head. It was none of his business.

They walked in and Bins was already giving his lecture. Harry had thought about exercising the ghost, if a free period wasn't so useful, he might have. "Now we can finally talk." Harry said.

"No Harry, I have to take notes." Harry took out a quick quotes quill and tapped it with a finger. The quill began to write down what the professor said. "Fine, you win. I didn't grab the quills, because they gave me a bad feeling." Hermione said.

Harry turned his head to the side, as his mind began to spin. Did she really say bad feeling? As in possible precognition. Were some wizards gifted with telepathy bent towards future sight. Perhaps, it was a magical survival mechanism and potions made use of it.

"Thank you, Hermione, I now have my hypothesis. Now, all I need to do is test it. Who knows, I may be able to test tomorrow and write my paper the next day." Harry said. Hermione blinked at him.

"That's great Harry. Was your quill following what you were saying or the professor?" Harry took out a large stack of papers from his briefcase.

"This is a copy of every class we will have with him this year. His lectures haven't changed, ever. The Slytherin common room, has a shelf full of his lectures. There is always one kid, who takes the notes and compare." She took the notes gingerly.

"Hey, are you giving Hermione notes. You know it's forbidden to render assistance to outsiders. No offense Hermione." Draco said.

"Is that really a rule Harry?" Hermione said.

"No, it's just written on a very nice plaque. I think, I saw diamonds ingrained in frame." Harry said.

"Tradition then," Draco amended.

"I still can't take this Harry. I appreciate the offer. It wouldn't be right, if you didn't offer it to everyone." Harry nodded.

"Harry you're not going to give the Gryffindors our notes, are you?" Harry had no idea where that came from.

"No, I was going to take the notes back and put them up." Hermione looked astonished, when he did just that.

"I wanted you to be generous and share them with my house." Hermione mumbled. Harry promptly ignored her.

"Thanks a lot Hermione. We could have just copied yours but no, you had to look a gift horse in the mouth." Ron said.

"Ron, you are too loud, I'm trying to sleep." Dudley muttered.

"The notes are charmed to resist copy charms. A finite would make them vanish, because their copies. Oh, and they have a compulsion charm on them to make you procrastinate." Harry said.

"I don't do that yet Harry." Ron whispered loudly. The rest of the class laughed. It was quieted by the majority who snored.

"Ron, wrong word. Not even going over it. Look it up." Hermione said. Her face turned red along with Ron's ears. Harry began to devise a simple test.

A week later he was walking through the forbidden forest, when he heard a cry. Lotus was miles out in the forest hunting. Bruce was in his trunk using a unicorn skin punching bag. So, was the scream worthy of his attention. He checked the time. It was only 1am. He needed to get to bed by 3 am, if he wanted to be well rested.

Harry dashed through the forest dodging trees. The moonlight overhead, gave him more than enough light for navigation. His ears weren't quite as sensitive as Hedwig's or Lotus's but he made due.

He heard another scream and changed direction. The runes stitched into his boots glowed, as he brought his speed to max. Trees blurred around him, between his steps.

The forest darkened, he was going towards the acramantula nest. Spiders shrieked, as he blurred past them. He heard another scream. Once again, he changed direction. The screams were dying down as he approached.

It was a centaur filly, a massive spider rubbed his mandibles. It was about to lunge forward and inject his venom into the horse. A red light lit up the forest, as Harry barreled into the spider.

The momentum behind his charge, carried the spider off its legs. Harry drove his Necro spark coated hand into the spider. The carapace cracked and his hand discharged the spell.

The insides of the spider shriveled and charred. Bolts of lightning blasted from its eyes and its legs spasmed. Harry yanked his hand out with a crunch. The spiders in the nest held themselves back.

Harry's display of power kept them at bay for now, but any sudden movements, could lead to a swarm. Slowly, Harry took his wand out of his pants. The 16inch wooden stock was smooth. It was comforting to touch, it sent chills through his body.

Though, he doubted it would be enough to take out the swarm. That was when he heard the shriek of Lotus. The spiders fled for cover. Harry turned his attention to the centaur while they were distracted.

She was covered in web. It saved her modesty and then some. Her legs were stuck to her too tightly to move. In the dark, he could see little of her face, her human half had a pair of horse ears. He grabbed hold of the silk wrappings and froze them. Once frozen the broke apart easily.

"Can you carry me out of here." Harry said. She nodded once. She got up and he leapt on her back.

She grabbed his hands and placed them around her navel. "Hang on, Pluto is bright tonight." She said.

"So, it is," Harry said, as she burst into a gallop.

Harry kept his wand tucked away as she charged forward. He gripped her tightly with his legs and freed a hand. She leapt over logs and other obstacles. The spiders left them to discourage escape or invasion. He would have to employ a few of them, if he ever had the time.

His new friend was fast on her feet. Spiders fell form the trees and leapt from trap doors. She avoided them while Harry unleashed a barrage of lightning. He busily tried to free his wand. He needed more power. The spiders shrugged off his underpowered necro shocks. Their carapace, were naturally magic resistant.

He freed his wand, just as they jumped another log. He nearly fell off her. His strong legs kept him hanging on. She turned sharply and he charged his attack. The end of the spider nest was in sight. The trees were losing their web.

Harry began to duel cast with deadly force. The spiders he hit disintegrated and he felt something flow into him. Shaking it off, he continued his assault.

Another shriek echoed through the night. White scales and talons glittered in the moonlight. His dragon had grown over the weeks they had been here. With more food than ever, she had grown another 5ft. A 14ft long dragon opened her maw and spewed a blue beam of necro fire. The spiders died off and Harry felt the feeling again.

"Pluto shines very brightly tonight." He yelled, as they continued their ride away from the nest. She continued to run full gallop, until they reached a clearing.

She slowed and he leapt from her back. Now that they were away from the nest Harry took in her image. Her bare breasts were small, she had a kind face, and olive skin. Her horse half was a massive Friesian already she must have stood 15 hands. She looked to be nearly his age. She had some growing to do.

"My name is Aasor, I would like to know the name of my savior. By the scar on your head and the fates that cling to you like burs in fur. You are Harry Potter." A slight blush washed over her cheeks. "The more I look at you the brighter Pluto becomes. What are you Harry Potter?" She trotted around him. "You smell of death and dragons." Aasor said.

She lowered her human half and buried her face in his chest. He was weirded out by how close she was getting. Aasor breathed in so deeply, that he feared she would take his shirt with her. She let out a humming sound then raised up.

"Now, I have your scent. So, long as you're in this forest, I will be able to find you." Harry let out a sigh of relief. She was only getting his scent to track him. Perhaps, it was some type of centaur honor thing. Maybe she was just going to check up on him, because he saved her life.

She trotted around him. "You owe me, Mr. Potter. I allowed you to ride upon my back. A gift taboo to wizards. What will you do, to compensate me, for this act of aggression?" Harry listed to her words, as she circled him.

"I saved your life. Is that not worth, the later act of aggression." Harry said. He stood to his full height. She still towered over him. Not that it mattered. He was faster, stronger, and magically gifted. Lotus or Bruce could be called to aid him. What did she think she could force upon him?

"For such an act of aggression, I demand compensation." Harry waited for her to continue. If it was gold she was after. He would have her gilded in it. This little rescue was quickly turning ugly.

"What compensation, do you demand of me?" Harry said.

"Why, I desire you of course. You rode upon my back. I willingly let you. My herds traditions demand, I be your mate." Aasor said.

Harry was growing tired of her games. She looked nice and all in the moon light. He just wasn't sure if she realized, they were two different species. Her horse half was 15 hands high. He couldn't really reach it.

"I'm going back to the castle. I'm 11, wizards don't marry until after they are of age." Harry said. He really didn't want to have sex with a horse. Even if her human half was admittedly pleasing on the eyes.

"That isn't true. Wizards once mated with centaurs, giants, and even trolls. Age didn't matter then, why does it matter now?" She said. Harry knew the reason. It was because its uncivilized. He wasn't an animal that mated with everything that would take his member. He was eleven why was he even considering it.

"Aasor, I need a few years to think about it. I promise to return and talk to you if you drop it now." Her eyes gleamed. Had he made a mistake.

"Every three days no exceptions." She began to run around jumping and prancing. Harry was utterly confused.

"How were you captured in the first place." Harry said. He was beginning to think that the whole herd taboo thing was bull.

"I was excommunicated from my herd. They threw me to the spiders." He couldn't imagine why.

"Why is that?" He said.

"Oh, because, I did something forbidden." Harry rolled his eyes. So, they threw her into the nest and tried to get rid of her. What fowl practices has she committed.

"What did you do?" Harry said.

"That requires a bit of history. Most centaur herds can draw their ancestry from Andramelech, the Mesopotamia god of the sun. My former herd was no exception. The only difference is that we also draw our ancestry form the titan Chronos. The child between the two deities mated with the mares of Diomedes. The resulting centaurs migrated across the European continent and eventually found their way to Britain. I attempted to touch what godly essence is inside me. This was the result." Harry blinked and suddenly she was behind him. He didn't even feel the movement of air.

"That was impressive. How are you going to keep yourself safe from the Acromantulas?" Harry said. She slumped her shoulders.

"If I could use fire, their webbing wouldn't be a problem. My stamina isn't at the point, where I can use my magic constantly. So, they will catch me eventually. The herd isn't coming to rescue me. You won't be here to protect me either. I guess that's why I want to be your mate. When I get eaten, at least you would avenge me. All I have to offer you is my body." She was much larger than he was, but she looked so sad. Her ears drooped in a way that made her tears of despair even more tragic. It pulled at his heart. He wrapped his arms around her midriff. His feet were suspended in the air as he held her. She was so much taller than him.

"I will see to your protection. How do you feel about working with Hagrid? I think, I can get permission from the headmaster, to grant you stay on Hogwarts grounds.

Harry sent a message to Dudley, it told him everything, that the situation involved. "You are going to stay in my room in the castle tonight. I will talk to the headmaster in the morning about your new job." Good one Potter he thought. "You just have to save every bleeding heart. You're a true beacon of mercy." He thought.

 **Dumbledore POV**

Dumbledore woke up to the sound of a pop. "Krinkle, what's the matter?" He said.

"Headmaster, it's horrible. There are hoof prints leading to the Slytherin boy's dorm. The others made me come and tell you what happened." She began to cry at this point. "So, I can't clean up the mess." Hoof prints, cleaning, he had to wait a moment, to let his old cogs get into motion.

"Are you saying there is a horse inside the school?" Dumbledore said. Of all the pranks, well he did like a classic. He would clap good naturedly so long as the animal wasn't harmed.

"No headmaster a centaur. Mr. Harry Potter sir let her inside. They talked about sleeping in his room and waiting for the morning." Dumbledore checked the time. It was only 3:30 in the morning. Whatever shenanigans Harry and his lady friend were getting up to, it could wait a few hours.

Four hours later, Headmaster Dumbledore made his way to the Slytherin boys dorm. He didn't bother waking professor Snape. The poor man was up all-night grading papers. The least he could do was spare the man this head ache.

This sort of thing, allowed him to relive some of the tamer pranks of the Marauders. Inviting a centaur in the castle for a night's sleep in a bed, hardly constituted maliciousness.

Harry had proven to him, that he could be an adult. Though, not in the way this incident alluded to. Still if the next potter wife was a centaur, well it would surely improve relations between magical Britain and the herds.

He was however certain, that there were no erotic incidents going on. 11 years old was hardly mature enough for that. So, he opened Harry's door with confidence.

What he saw was unexpected. Blocking the door was an 8ft tall mass of muscle and goblin armor. Dumbledore blinked and tapped his wand. Finite incantatum did nothing to remove, what he thought an elaborate and surprising illusion.

The creature was real or the elder wand was faulty. He hadn't had one of the unspeakables study it. Surely, a wand made by death, wasn't as malicious as one forged by Satyr. Though, in truth he had accepted any damage already done. He saw it as penance. For his lack of vigilance.

The brute stood to the side and let him in. It gave him a nod. "You not dangerous. You can pass." The behemoth said.

His eyes turned to Harry and a large centaur. Even among their kind, it was rare for a centaur's horse half to grow so large. The bed had been enlarged to contain his friend. A large unicorn hide blanket was thrown over them. The unicorn population has been a growing problem for generations. No natural creature, not even acromantulas would dare to harm a unicorn. The curse was too horrible. The boy's dragon seemed to only benefit from the equines. Another matter that he had yet to find to time to broach with the boy. Andria Lestrange had taken precedence. The massive body guard in the boy's room explained well, why he had no fear of assassins. Goblin armor was always spell resistant and on such a large magical creature. Albus had not missed the runes sown into the behemoth's flesh. It would be formidable even against a dragon.

He returned his attention to the pair in bed. They looked innocent enough. They were wrapped in each other's arms. Her body curled around his. The room was unbearably hot and cold alternatingly. Albus narrowed his eyes. It was the force of two magical auras. Harry's and the female centaur.

He made a loud coughing sound. Harry's eyes snapped open. They held in them a deep, winter blue before reverting to green. The centaur opened her eyes more slowly.

"I was told that you snuck a guest into the castle. I see the report wasn't exaggerating the details." Harry raised up. The centaur did the same, revealing her lack of dress.

"She was taken by the acromantulas headmaster. I saved her, so she is my responsibility. If I had left her in the forest, my act of valor would have been meaningless." For a moment, he wished the boy had been in Griffendor. At least then he could treat the boy's act as selfless. But it was an unspoken law among headmasters, to never treat anything a Slytherin did at face value.

"I suppose, you would like her to become a student. Despite the rules. Shall I have your head of house go to the local vending machine and get her a wand. Perhaps, we can have her sorted, before breakfast. I'm certain there is no need to change rooms." He felt he had made his point clear and left it there. He was all for educating people. Laws though were solid and unmoving.

"Wands are for wizards, headmaster. I'm sure a bow or claymore would suit her better. I was going to ask you to make her Hagrid's helper. He does know the forest well, but a helper would make his job easier." Dumbledore let the boy speak. He listened and found little issue in hiring a centaur as a grounds keeper. Hagrid had a hard time with it regardless.

Perhaps, this would be good for the boy. He tried with all his might to limit Tom. Give Harry a bit of freedom close friends, even if they weren't wizards, were never a bad thing. He was starting to believe, that the hat only placed him here, because he would neglect his other virtues elsewhere. A Slytherin was ambitious and used every tool at their disposal.

"Alright, Harry I will draw up the paper work. Just don't bring any acramantula into the castle. There is only so much, I can slip under the board of governor's notice.

 **That's a rap(wrap) – for those troubled by my preferences.)**

 **Ok I think centaurs were under done in Harry Potter. They have so much Greek and Roman mythology behind them I couldn't help but use them. Harry will use her to gather information on what Satyrs are normally up to. She is going to tell him why they are insane and should never be interacted with.**

 **No Harry won't be boinking her at least I don't think his character will allow it. Give me yays or nays for this coupling. It won't be the only pairing for Harry or Dudley. I guess this will have something like a harem. For a while I thought about giving Lotus a Human transformation. Maybe, I will if they get paired. The same with Aasor.**

 **Adria is going to be a trouble maker. She is a pure blood to her bones. She will be Voldemort's professor Snape. The same as Snape is Dumbledore's if that makes sense.**

 **Hermione is looking for her niche still, it will be a journey for her. She is going to get a breakthrough next chapter. It's going to be Halloween. Who is up for a Bruce vs Troll.**

 **Lotus will start the POV for next chapter. Get ready for anthropomorphisms of her bed. She is going to be envious of Aasor. And an envious dragon is a devious dragon.**

 **Holloween Christmas quarrel confrontation then Hogwarts express then it will be summer in Nevada for some transformers beast wars and vacation.**

 **Don't forget to PM, fav, follow, and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Halloween**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Harry and Dudley age 11 year 2007**

 **Hermione POV**

Tears ran down her face. Life at Hogwarts was becoming too much. She overstepped herself and now Harry and Dudley hated her.

 **Flashback**

She followed Dudley out of the common room. He didn't notice her, all the way to the forbidden forest. The paintings on the wall didn't wake, as they crept through the dark hallways.

Hermione used a charm on her eyes, it gave her night vision. Dudley seemed to know where everything was by instinct. She figured it had something to do with precognition. According to Harry's paper, witches and wizards have a short way psychic sense to sense danger. It wasn't farfetched that, by knowing of the new sense, it can be stretched to further heights.

She followed him out of the castle and around the black lake. He didn't notice her, until he reached his destination. Harry and Draco were there.

"What are you doing out here, so late at night?" She asked, when they noticed her. Dudley looked behind him to see her. There was a frown etched on his face.

"Hermione what are you doing here? This doesn't concern you." Harry said. His voice was terse. Had she done something wrong?

The boys looked at one another. She could feel the conversation go between them. "Let me escort you back to your common room, its dangerous out here." Draco said.

"Draco your needed here. We have much to discuss, before the nights end." Hermione saw some logs set aside. There was a tent set up. Where the boys having a camp, out on the lakeshore. She looked up at the stars and saw how they reflected over the lake. How had she not noticed how clear the lake was at night?

"Hermione, go back to bed. This conversation is for men." Harry said. That was sexist and unlike the Harry she knew.

"If you have a problem, then I can help. I'm not useless. I can do research. If you need something all you have to do it ask." She said. Her voice was more pleading than she wanted.

"Hermione, we don't need you for this. It isn't personal. There is just a matter of business we need to discuss. We thought that tonight would be perfect for a camp fire, so we decided to camp out and talk. The headmaster is only privy to the three of us. Hagrid is supposed to check on us in an hour. We will get in trouble if you're here." Dudley said.

"So, leave." Harry said. He then grabbed two logs and rubbed them together frantically. Before her eyes, they caught fire. He tossed them in a circle of bricks. She hadn't realized how cold she was, in her night gown, until the heat hit her.

"I just wanted to help." She trudged back to the castle. None of them ran to help her.

 **Flashback end**

That was only one of the blows to her ego she suffered. Just this morning, she had charms class. Ron was having trouble lifting a feather with his wand.

 **Flashback**

"Ron your saying the incantation wrong. Its levi oh sa not levi ooh sa." She said. Perhaps, it was a little too cutting.

"That's why no one like you Granger. You're so bossy."

 **Flashback end**

It was just a cutting remark. She had heard them all before. It wasn't even because she was supposed to be among peers. The only people she saw as peers was Harry, Dudley, and maybe Draco. Ron was beneath her.

What bothered her was everything. She had searched through the library for her focus. Alchemy, runes, and arthimancy had promise, but she didn't have the time.

She sped through the books and used her photographic memory to its fullest. The only problem was practice. She needed years of practice, to get good in the fields. Years that it seemed, that Harry and Dudley already had. From their conversations, they knew what they wanted to be, since they were six. That gave them five years of preparation.

Hermione was crying alone, in the restroom, because it was just too much. She was being silly and she knew it. If she confronted Harry and Dudley, they would give their reasons and she would forgive them.

With time, they would tell her about their plans. Secrecy, was all a part of being magical after all. She flushed the toilet and wiped her eyes. She looked herself over in the mirror and laughed.

Her eyes were red and puffy and for what. Harry and Dudley have no idea, she was in the bathroom crying. If she told them, they wouldn't care. Such nonsense didn't compute to them.

She washed her face and heard heavy steps. Hermione turned to see, "Bruce," she called out.

"Hermione mem, Master sent me to see to you. Was I right that time." Bruce said. She smiled and nodded. Then she smelled something foul. Bruce's multiple eyes widened and he spun on his heels.

He caught a log, swung by a, was that a troll? Bruce didn't hesitate. He countered the swing with a punch to the troll's face. The beast back peddled a step.

It placed another hand on the log and swung. Bruce put his arms up to block the blow. Still, he shattered the mirrors behind him from the force.

The troll leapt and swung down with both hands. Bruce caught the blow. His knees buckled Hermione could see the strain on his joints. The troll tried to kick him, only for Bruce to pull the club. The troll went off balance.

Bruce launched himself up and delivered his signature upper cut. The troll lost his club and stepped back. Bruce deliver a hard-left hook and threw the club down. He grabbed the troll's head and brought it to his knee.

Bruce took a step back and the troll fell flat on its face. With a battle cry Bruce stumped down with his foot. The troll's head caved in like a melon. She heard a mighty roar bellow from Bruce.

"Hermione mem, you don't need to see this. Master Harry said it is bad for your mind. It could cause rampancy." Bruce reached out and plucked her from the bathroom floor. It was easy for him, she realized. Like he was putting on a hat.

A massive hand covered her eyes as he lumbered out of the room. "What's going on here?" She heard her head of house call out.

"Bruce saved Hermione mem." Bruce said. She noted his odd speech patterns. Sometimes, he spoke well and other times he spoke like a brute.

"What are you, what are you doing in the castle?" McGonagall shrieked. Her wand was shaking. Her eyes locked on Hermione and the then on the blood flowing from the bathroom.

"Bruce, is Bruce. I was sent here by Master, to check on Hermione mem. A large hostile with a big stick assaulted me, to attack Hermione mem. So, I killed him, crushed his skull, and now I will search out and slay his next of kin." The hulking zombie that is Bruce, seemed quite proud of his declarations she noted. Had Harry let him watch Konan the Barbarian.

"Be that as it may. Who is your master? Why did he send you to check on miss Granger?" The headmaster and professor Snape walked up.

"That is quite enough Minerva. I know who Bruce's master is. It makes perfect sense that he would send him. After all she wasn't at the feast. There is no doubt, her friends were worried for her. Ms. Granger you are very fortunate, to have such outstanding friends. Which is why, I must ask, why were you alone, in the girl's restroom, during the feast." Headmaster Dumbledore said.

She watched Perfessor Snape walk into the restroom. "It seems Potter's Inferi was more than a match for the troll. The Dark Lord, proves to be out done, by an 11year old, in this branch of magic." Professor Snape said.

"Is it at all salvageable Severus." The potions master shook his head.

"I fear the creature crushed the trolls head, to ensure his foe wouldn't get back up. A tactic that has proven effective." Professor Snape said.

"Are you saying that Mr. Potter made an Inferi? That is preposterous, even with his talents. Where would he find the bodies, to make that thing. It isn't exactly made of a single person. Hagrid has not gone missing, I saw him whole and healthy at the feast. So, where would Mr. Potter get the materials?" Her head of house said. Hermione knew the answer. She raised her hand. "You don't have to raise your hand outside of class Ms. Granger." Hermione blushed.

"Professor, goblins attacked Harry and Dudley in Nocturn Alley. They said there were twelve of them. They used empowered a vampire with enchantments, to take them down." Hermione said. Her head of house paled at the statement. She looked over Bruce and her eyes locked on the pieces of armor.

"Oh, my, those boys are worse than the Marauders ever were." Professor McGonagall said. She heard Professor Snape snort.

"Hardly, Potter and Dursley are exceptional students. Neither seem to have any inclination to prank others. I would say they are simply busy students, focused on their chosen field of expertise." Professor Snape said.

"Necromancy Severus, I would prefer pranking to that any day. Have there been any retribution by the goblins. Surely, they won't stand for their artifacts and their dead getting stolen by 11-year-old boys." Professor McGonagall said.

"Hardly, they attacked us after a business transaction. If they weren't ready to lose those men, then they shouldn't have sent them after us. We had just made a deal with them after all. Just the other day we finished paying the loan. Besides, they are in no position for a war. With the current civil unrest among wizard kind. They would hate to give we wizards, an outlet to take our frustrations upon." Dudley said. Harry stood beside his cousin. He didn't say a word. His hands were in his jean pockets. He looked every bit bored of this situation. Bruce placed her on the ground.

"Master Harry did Bruce do good?" Harry smiled and nodded.

"Bruce, you did very well. If you want you can lug that body down to my trunk. In the spare parts section, please." Bruce ran over and dead lifted the Troll. Brain matter fell from the shattered skull. It looked like a caved in pumpkin.

"You can't just carry off the troll's body!" Professor McGonagall said.

"Why not Minerva? We have no further use for it. It would just feed the Acrimatula in the forest, if we threw it out. It's better to reward aspiring students for hard work, than to punish them for defending students." Dumbledore said.

"But the law Headmaster." Professor McGonagall said.

"It isn't like it matters. Potter won't be tried, because the Wizarding world owes him a favor, as far as the ministry is concerned. I'm certain that the minister is seconds away from amending necromancy, from the forbidden magics list." Professor Snape said.

"More than likely Severus inferi and the truly horrible curses will still be illegal. But what Mr. Potter does is hardly what is Ministry defined necromancy. It is more likely a biological material branch of golem craft." Hermione heard a splat. Bruce dropped the troll's head. It seemed the stomp was too much for the corpse. Hermione felt like she was drifting over empty air. She felt like she was free falling, then everything went black.

 **Harry POV**

Hermione hit the ground like a rock. With no cushioning charm, she would be out for some time. He checked the time it was just passed eight. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Dursley, why are you here? Students were to return to their dorms." The deputy headmistress said.

"We needed to check on our friend. Bruce is a great help. Though, we thought she would appreciate the personal touch." Harry said.

"That and he wanted to get away from Aasor. Harry really didn't know what he was getting into, when he agreed to take her on as a mate." Dudley chuckled, much to Harry's expense.

Harry rubbed his temples. "Bruce pick up the head and carry the corpse to my trunk. I will see to it, when I return to my room." Harry said. As much as he was getting to know the centaur. It was as Dudley said. She was a handful.

"Be that as it may detention with Filtch for harboring a dangerous creature. The both of you." The head master didn't dispute it and neither did his head of house. "Honestly, it's a miracle, that Ms. Granger is still alive. Not much can take on a fully-grown mountain troll." Minerva said. Harry was certain, that either Dudley or himself could have killed it.

"Yes professor," He said. It didn't matter. He would take his detentions and go about his business.

Harry walked back to his room. The path was made easier to follow, thanks to the trail of blood. He opened his door to find Aasor laying on his bed.

"Is everything alright Harry." Harry nodded and opened his trunk.

"If you need me, I will be in my lab working." Harry said. He had begun to learn that females thought and acted very different from men. Logic was alien to Aasor. Perhaps, that was why she was exiled. There could have been a reason why godly essence was forbidden. He would have to ask her another time.

"Actually, I thought we would sleep together tonight." Harry nodded. She did that often. His time was a commodity that she believed, was solely hers. He shook his head.

"There is work to be done. Does Hagrid have no work for you tonight?" Harry asked her.

"He gave me the night off. To celebrate your victory over you–know–who. Can you relax for one night?" Aasor asked. He thought about it. Harry could slow down his development and celebrate an unearned victory. Such a thought was alien to him.

"It wasn't my victory, it was the Ministry's. If I win a victory over a worthy foe. I promise to celebrate it with you." She opened a book and began to flip through the pages.

"I will hold you to it." That was their relationship. She wanted him to slow down and enjoy the moment. He couldn't slow down. Harry couldn't understand why people celebrated. He knew the truth. They were all just star dust, frail and easily scattered to the four winds.

 **Lotus POV**

Time was a boon, she enjoyed it immensely. With each day passed, she became more powerful. Soon she would be able to unleash blizzards with a single breath.

Her Harry had adopted a horse human. The pet kept his bed warm and took up his time. She allowed her Harry his diversions.

She lay on her unicorn pelt bed. Her Harry had stuffed it with wool. It was soft and comfortable. Lotus could recall no unpleasant dreams while sleeping on it.

Her Harry was making his way here. Something happened to one of his followers. A troll managed to enter the castle. Only, not by land. No doors were opened, it must have already been there.

Blue eyes flashed at her. Her Harry was at the entrance to her cave. She licked her scales to ensure they were clean of any gore. Her preening had not gone unnoticed. The smile on her Harry's face was proof enough.

"Hey girl, how are you this night." Harry said.

"I can't complain. The hunting is good in the forest. The herds can't pierce my scales with their arrows and the spiders are crunchy. I sensed the troll in the castle. Did you kill it?" Lotus said. Harry replied in his elegant hiss.

"No, one of my servants killed it. The Hulk prototype was a success." They went quiet for a while.

"It was foolish of me to take the centaur on as a mate. I'm 11 I don't have those feelings." Harry said. Lotus licked his cheek, her Harry seemed to appreciate the affection.

"We dragons are wise in stories. Now, I can't say I have the answer. You are two different species. Harry the only reason you went so far for her, was because of her ancestry. She is a potential avenue of information on the gods. From our link, I can feel your intentions. As a female she desires safety, resources, and an aggressive mate. Who better than the great Harry Potter." Lotus said.

"Where did you gather that information?" Harry said. Lotus hissed.

"Her people are talkative, the students gossip, and Adria spreads rumors. She talks of how that centaur bewitched, you with a potion. Oh, my Harry, my ears allow me to filter through a vast array of information. You built me from your dreams. You dreamt big." Lotus said.

"So, how loyal is Aasor to me?" Harry said.

Lotus didn't want to tell him but she felt she had to. "She is only loyal to the title of Harry Potter, to the protection you can provide, and your power as a wizard. Lose your fame, your titles, and your power; she will betray you." Lotus said. Her Harry looked sad. His eyes turned emerald green, then a deep blue.

"Thank you for telling me that Lotus. Honesty, is rare these days. I suppose I knew that all I was to her was protection and power. She said so, when we met." Harry curled up with her on her bed. They had slept together on many occasions.

"My plans are moving foreward. Draco, has helped Dudley and I find a place to house our mine. We bought a little patch of land in the Americas. We bought it from him and have already began to design our miners. Soon, we will have gems and precious metals unending." Lotus hummed as he lay against her. Their cold auras expanded together and chilled the air even more.

Lotus rested with her Harry. She dreamed of battle and bloodshed. She was growing larger by the day. Soon, they would fly together.

 **That's a wrap**

 **Ok, so Nevada is going to be a thing. The land their buying, will have energon buried in it. Thanks for the reviews.**

 **I'm getting a tone of hate over the pairing. Though it was never going to be a traditional wife thing.**

 **Harry will have flings with people and then move on. Maybe he will come back and maybe he won't. Marriage is not Harry's goal.**

 **Next up is Christmas Dumbledore and Harry will have another conversation. This time over the mirror erised.**

 **Hey thanks for reading.**

 **PM me, fav, follow, and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Deadly Encounters**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Harry and Dudley age 11 year 2007**

 **Harry POV**

It was late at night. The stars overhead became brighter, with the absence of the moon. Preparations were complete, for the creation of three new dragons.

The three new dragons were fully formed. His will sparked red lightning in the air. These new dragons were to be named Blight, Rose, and Hydrangea. Blight was the male. His form had two mouths like Slyfer the sky dragon. His wings were massive and his body was thickly scaled. Rose and Hydrangea were like Lotus. Though, experience would most likely change that.

As the energies left him, he felt connections establish between the dragons and himself. Much of his own magic reserve dipped. He could feel the fibers in his body pull more from his reserves. If not for his enhancing armor and wand, this would have killed him.

The dragons turned their heads and stood up. Harry pulled out a large sack of bones. He emptied it in front of them. The dragons attacked the pile and the sounds of crunching commenced.

Later he continued to wonder the forest. Lotus took over caring for the new dragons. They were her kin after all. There were facts about the forest he became aware of.

Such as the reason for the overabundance of unicorns. The gestation time of a unicorn was 1 month. The gestation time of a horse was 11 months. Even with magic such a time difference should be impossible.

Aasor informed him that the gestation rate was a year for her kind. Centaurs in other herds took 3 years of gestation. Possibly every creature in the forest had a rapid gestation rate. With a multitude of predators such a thing wasn't a problem. The unicorns were being culled rapidly enough. The problem was how had the forbidden forest become like this?

Harry felt something wet fill his sock. He looked down to see a silvery pool of unicorn blood.

Such a sight was no longer rare in the forest. Unicorns were being killed left and right now. Lotus had an unending hunger. Harry needed materials and Aasor enjoyed her new unicorn hide coat.

He heard gulping sounds. Someone or something was drinking the blood of this unicorn. Right now, the curse of unicorn blood was at its weakest. Still, there were few who would partake in such a delicacy.

Harry drew his wand. Slowly he walked into the clearing. A cloaked figure, had its face buried in the neck of the unicorn. Harry readied his wand. The unicorn struggled feebly. The figure was strong enough to hold 800lbs of unicorn down.

Pointing his wand, he blasted three rounds of necro fire. The figure turned around and brought up his wand. A protego barrier appeared around him. Harry's spells were eaten by the shield.

Harry was already dodging, when petrificus totalus fired off. Conjured ropes and cutting curses fired in the next instant. The figure got lucky. One of the cutting curses hit him in the thigh.

Pain nearly snapped his focus. He unleashed an endless barrage of spells. He had a cutting hex added to his arsenal and he knew how to use it.

Cutting hexes empowered by necro fire and shock lanced out. The blood of the unicorn must have had an effect. This creature could dodge his spells. It cackled as it watched Harry's spells fly wild.

"Harry Potter, I heard you were skilled. It seems that it was only rumors." Harry felt his blood leaving him. His vision was starting to blur.

Harry dropped his wand. It would only get in the way. "Are you giving up on me Potter. How disappointing." Harry felt for the energy he normally attributed to necro spark. Whenever he was enraged the power seemed stronger. He was furious.

Red lightning burnt his hands, as it flew from his fingers. The world was bathed in red light. The figure vanished in a cloud of smoke. His laughter still rang out.

"I will let your wounds see to you Potter. You're not worth putting down." The figure said.

Harry fell, to his knees. The unicorn was burned by his lightning but still alive. Blood still leaked from his leg. Slowly, he pulled himself to the unicorn.

Blood flowed behind him leaving a trail behind. He pulled himself on to the open wound. It was still leaking silver blood. The thick sticky substance was great at stopping up wounds.

Harry had to survive. He opened his mouth and bit into the wound. The sticky blood filled his body with warmth. His magic began to recover with every mouth full.

Harry was healed but he didn't stop. He resolved himself to finish the whole unicorn. With his strength returned, he grabbed ahold of the horn and buried himself further into the wound. The struggles stopped, but the heart kept beating. It was slow but there.

The corpse fell limp. He stood up from his prey. Harry licked his lips, to get the last of the blood. More, he wanted more blood. Just one unicorn wasn't enough. He had to have more at least a dozen. The magic in his body flared with power.

How could he rationalize this feeling? He wasn't a vampire, blood wasn't necessary. It was simply delicious. No, it was life. He thrust his hand forward. Silvery blood levitated from the ground. It flew to his hand and sunk through his flesh.

Harry wasn't a vampire. He was a necromancer. The consumption of life was well within his skill set. Many unicorns fell to his hunger that night.

Once his mind was clear, he started to think on the figure. Even in the dark, the figure recognized him. That wasn't normal. Was it possible the figure was from the school?

Harry opened his briefcase, he divided, and stored the unicorns. "You never know when a fresh corpse would come in handy." Harry said, while he worked.

The next day.

"What do you mean you're not coming home for Christmas?" Dudley said. Harry waited for his cousin's temper to settle.

"Just as I said, Dudley. There is a figure in the woods hunting unicorns. I think it's one of the staff. I need the library for research. If we are to stop him, then we need to know what he is after." Dudley snorted.

"You just want to put off mom finding out your girlfriend is a centaur." Dudley said. Harry rolled his eyes at his cousin.

"Yes, that is absolutely true. But not the point. Things are about to go down Dudley. I would rather have a leg up on it. Besides, I'm going back next Christmas. Whether something happens or not." Harry said. Dudley nodded.

"I'm going to hold you to that. Mom will understand or at least dad will. I'm telling her and you won't be there to defend your case." Dudley said. Harry nodded. He expected as much.

"I will see you after Christmas Dudley." Harry said.

The Hogwarts express was a quiet affair. Dudley gave Harry a fierce hug before leaving. Harry waved, as the train left.

Christmas day came and his room was filled with presents. " _Your father gifted me with this,_ it's _time that you had it back."_ Harry unpacked a large cloak. It gave off a cold feeling. One that made Harry feel comfortable.

There was an urging, from the cloak. Harry followed the compulsion, to an empty room with a mirror. Harry stood there and watched as an image of him appeared.

Harry laughed a mad cackle. "Is that the best you can do?" The image shifted showing Harry reanimating his parents. He only cackled more. "Surely, you can do better." Another image appeared. This time Harry was fighting a figure. This time his spells hit. Harry snorted.

"How boring. Can you not see my soul? Are my wishes so alien to you Erised?" That was when he saw it. His darkest wish. Bodies lay slain. Billions of souls consumed. Harry knew it was there, his twisted desire. It showed him a truth about himself. "Thank you," Harry said.

 **Dumbledore POV**

Dumbledore waited as he watched Harry interact with the mirror. "How boring. Can you not see my soul? Are my wishes, so alien to you Erised?" He listened to Harry make a demand to the mirror. Dumbledore was not pleased with his own visions the mirror showed him. The vision of his sister, his brother, and of course Gillert, filled him with emotions too deep to contemplate. To have Harry challenge the mirror. Had the artifact shown him multiple visions. Perhaps, the boy's desires were still fluid. "Thank you," why thank the mirror. What did the boy see?

"I see you head master. Or the mirror sees you and has seen fit to reveal you to me." Harry said. That astounded him. Did the artifact pick favorites? Ancient enchanted devices were known for a type of sentience.

"My boy. Forgive an old man's curiosity. What do you see Harry?" Harry looked back at the mirror. His pupils dilated.

"I see my desires headmaster. From my regrets, to my most twisted fantasies. The mirror held nothing back from me. She is a fanciful temptress that Erised. A demon, I did not expect to meet at a school. Why do you keep a demon possessed mirror in the castle, headmaster?" That was a thought. He had never heard of the artifact, being possessed by a demon.

"Do you have any proof of your accusation Harry?" Dumbledore said. He watched the boy carefully. Such developments were key to learning how an opponent thought.

"Headmaster, if it carries itself like a demon, acts like a demon, and collects souls like a demon, then it is a demon whether it has horns and a tail or not. If it is not a demon then a demonologist must have put in a lot of time and effort crafting this mirror. Her runes are practically on full display." He watched as Harry placed a hand on the mirror's frame. An act he did not recall anyone managing. The mirror had always been moved by magic. No wizard had ever gotten close enough to touch it.

Dumbledore started to recall all of those that wasted away in front of the artifact. Had the mirror sucked out their very souls? "Harry the mirror is going to be moved. I was merely curious. What drives you?" Dumbledore said.

"The same as any man. Vengeance, hope, courage, morale, and fear, I am a balancing act headmaster. The slightest breeze could tip me to one extreme or another." Harry paid the mirror one more glance. He grimaced, then smiled.

"She is quite the temptress. If she wasn't Hogwarts property, I would buy her from you. For the entertainment value alone." That made Dumbledore wonder if the boy was sane.

"You said the mirror was demon possessed." Dumbledore reminded the boy.

"That she is. Quite the clever vessel. No one suspects a mirror. I think she would find rooming with me enjoyable. She did me a favor by showing me all of myself. I have learned a valuable lesson this night." Harry said. He couldn't help but marvel at this youth. He saw his most blatant desire. Instead of getting drawn in he challenged it and found wisdom or so it appeared.

"Good night Headmaster. Wherever you take her, I wish her luck." Harry said.

"Good night Harry. I suggest you don't go looking for the mirror erised again." With that Harry left him alone with a demonic mirror. For a moment Ariana's eyes became mirrors. Dumbledore shook it off. He needed to hide the stone in the mirror.

 **Aasor POV**

Aasor waited with baited breath for Harry to return. She was a centaur female. As such she demanded the best of her mate. If he failed to deliver, he would be replaced. There was only one other equal to him in the school. If need be she would gain Dudley's attention.

When she found him wounded and limping back to the castle. She had thought him a lost cause. That was until she felt his aura. His magical power had more than doubled.

A later investigation in his trunk, found the dried-out corpses of over a dozen unicorns. The bodies were drained of all fluids brittle. The magic within them had been taken. She took the briefcase from her mate's hand and threw it in their room's closet.

Harry had gained a taste for blood. Young hunters of her tribe have such urges. When they reached adulthood, it makes them quite frisky. Harry was too young for such urges. Eventually, they would come and she would be ready.

Since, his return that night he had changed. He had begun to read book on forging magic. Harry crafted a set of armor and never took it off. He practiced battle spells more often in his trunk.

"Aasor, come to bed." She smiled, he had grown accustomed to sleeping with her quickly. His cool temperature was pleasant to her hot blood.

The air chilled as she lay in bed with him. She loved it. Her thick coat normally made her sweat in the castle. Harry made the experience of a bed pleasant.

"Harry tell me something about your childhood." She said. It was an order and they both knew it. If she had formed it as a question, he might have answered.

He started to tell her a tale regardless of her attitude. It disappointed her a bit.

"There was a time when lotus was young. That Dudley and I played a game called war. Over time we crafted great armies of miniature soldiers. Golems that acted of their own accord. They followed our orders and made war at our demand." Aasor listened. It made sense. Harry was a leader. Those used to order thousands don't break easily.

"What happened to the game? Do you no longer have the pieces to play?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about. My pieces thus far are Lotus, Blight, Rose, and Hydrangea; as my dragons. Adria Lestrange as my witch. Finally, I have Bruce as my Hulk. Dudley, well he is still making his pieces." Harry said. Young hunters in her tribe herded deer to practice war. Harry and Dudley lead armies.

She had underestimated him. It would take much longer to break him than she thought.

Strong cold hands grabbed her chest and pulled her close. He wasn't wearing his armor. A rare occurrence indeed. The long braid of her hair wrapped under her neck as she struggled to get comfortable.

"Tell me something about your past Aasor. I'm curious about your upbringing." Harry said. He did not ask her. She frowned at him even though she wanted to smile. The weak had no place in her heart.

"My mother was a buck skin and my sire was painted. They mated at the end of winter. I was born early January. Archery and foraging were some of the first skills I learned. There are many plants that are poisonous to centaurs. My people require a lot of protein and grasses to grow large. I had to learn quickly other colts and fillies died, while I survived. Sometimes, when food was scarce. We ate those that perished. The weak were given to the strong to ensure the herd retains its strength. What can I say about eating the flesh of one's own kin. It is better not to look at their faces, as you tear into their soft genitalia." If he couldn't handle her past, then he was an unworthy mate. She turned her head to see Harry looking up at the ceiling.

"I can't imagine eating one of your own. Though, you won't need to do so again." His eyes moved to hers. "I had to drink the blood of a wounded unicorn to survive an attacker. This creature was a wizard, that didn't move like one. He was fast, like an invisible hand was moving him. It had the chance to finish me and chose not to. Perhaps, it thought, I would die of my wounds." She watched him, the room grew colder. "Instead of dying, I chose to take the blood of the unicorn. The unicorn could have been saved. Its wound wasn't too deep. When, I finished devouring it, I wanted more. A dozen unicorns died to satisfy my hunger. I know what it means to take to survive. If I had to take human lives, in that moment, I would have." She looked at him and knew, he was telling the truth.

Aasor remembered all too well her herd's traditions. There were few places in the tribe. The young were encouraged to kill and eat the others. It was barbaric, but it taught them what it took to survive. Sometimes, she dreamed of those mad early years. She decided long ago, her children would never join in those barbaric practices.

This boy that held her for her warmth. He was the key to her future. So, long as he was worthy, she would satisfy his urges. If he desired it, she would birth an army for him.

She felt his legs wrap around her belly. It was a habit of his. Harry was clingy when he finally settled. Aasor enjoyed the feeling. For now, she had the better end of the deal. Soon she would pay him back for the boons he has given her.

 **Lotus POV**

They were her pack her tribe. Three young dragons that resembled her. Her Harry had birthed them with his magic. Their connections to him were fledgling at best. It was her task to nurture the whelps to maturity.

In a month, their bodies had grown to match half of her 30ft. Truly, food supply mattered. Lotus no longer felt the need to eat as she had. Her growth had leveled off.

Instead of gorging herself she led the three into the spider's nest. She isolated the larger ones with her breath. The three hatchlings tore at their prizes. The sounds of crunching echoes through the forest.

A rare sight appeared off in the distance. This creature had a worm torso and goat legs. Many mouths covered its body. Energy echoed from the creature. It was a tear in the feeble material plane.

She shrieked in challenge of the creature. The beast paid her no mind. It continued to stumble on its goat legs. Black fur and eyeballs covered its body. The energy flowing off this creature wet her appetite. It was like the first time she smelled a unicorn.

Behind her the three were still crunching away at the spiders. They would be fine, while she hunted.

She flew upward and circled the creature. The thing paid her no notice. It moved and devoured creatures from the trees. Small spiders were eaten by it.

Lotus let out an ear-splitting shriek. All eyes turned to where she was. She moved silently talons outstretched.

When her talons gripped the creature, it slipped away. A grease covered its form. Even her icy aura had no effect.

The creature's hair pierced her scales and caused her pain. She flew upward and blasted the creature with her breath. Such tactics lasted moments before it broke free.

She circled and the creature watched her. The power this beast held was immense. Lotus could feel, it's mind attempt to enter her own. If they made eye contact, her mind would be invaded.

There was one power she had not tried. As Harry could use lightning, so could she. Though, with Harry, it was practiced. Lotus had no need to use it. So, she had not.

Worm like appendages covered in mouths whipped from the creature. She was just out of their reach. Lotus opened her mouth and let the lightning bubble out. The energy formed in her mouth, she compacted it.

She spun out of the tentacle's reach. Her wings folded, as she dived at the creature. Lotus opened her mouth and unleashed a vast amount of lightning.

The red bolts dug into the earth haphazardly. The few that hit scored wounds. She moved in for the kill and bit deep into the monster. With a jerk of her head and an unfurl of wings, she flew back up. Black ichor filled her mouth.

The creature shrieked and more tentacles grew from the wound. Lotus continued to gain altitude. The wad of flesh slithered down her throat. She felt her internal organs begin their work. The creature's blood tasted sweet on her tongue.

She dared not go in for a second helping. The creature's tentacles were larger and longer. More eyes and teeth covered them. She planned to hunt this creature again. Her delicious black goat.

 **That's a wrap**

 **This one was fun. I had a blast writing it. I hope it showed. Yes, Aasor is there to stay. Some of you don't agree with it. Oh well, if you have legitimate criticism, then I will listen and correspond. This won't be the only pairing. Harry is powerful and wealthy. He isn't going to be limited to one woman.**

 **Voldemort kicked Harry's but this round. Harry was weakened form making more dragons and he was cocky. He isn't going anywhere unprepared again.**

 **The mirror of erised is related to oculus. I thought it would make a good addition to fanan.**

 **Read Pm me, fav, follow, and Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 The Dragon Sanctuary of Hogwarts and Enter the Forbidden Corridor**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Harry and Dudley age 11 year 2008**

 **Harry POV**

Harry waited for the creature, the black goat. Lotus told him about it. Harry was interested in trying his hand, at eating it. His dragons were all growing quite large. The abundance of unicorns had helped.

Aasor brought mixed feelings from Harry. Was he falling for her? No, but he liked her. What he had for her was becoming attraction. He was beginning to have strange feelings. Was he going through puberty?

Harry felt his gut rumble. The taste of unicorn wasn't enough. Their blood was thick like syrup. He could only handle so much, it was like the molasses in the great hall.

He required a new taste. Harry had begun Aasor's training in her divine energy. It wasn't magic. He could feel the personalized touch it held. It resembled the dragon energy he gained from Lotus. He was beginning to gain energy from the others as well.

Harry conjured the blue flames of necro fire. The fire lit up the forest. The light was unneeded but comforting. His eyes had long ago adapted to the night. Spiders gave him space as he passed.

They feared him and rightly so. He started to hear the slithering of tentacles, the creature's call. Taking a broom from his brief case, he flew above the trees. Hundreds of yards later, he came upon the creature.

This was his first time seeing it. The thing was something out of lovecraft. Perhaps, exactly out of lovecraft. Harry on the broom blasted the creature with lightning.

Lotus had hunted it on three separate occasions. Each successful hunt made the creature more formidable. Was it the offspring of a goat and a hydra? He had heard of crazier combinations, than the mixing of cloaca and goat sperm or the reverse.

His lightning was precise along with his cutting hexes. He should have learned the curse. Permanent injuries would be better.

Harry's electrifying blades of magic cut rivets in the creature. Before they healed, Harry opened his left hand and called to the blood. Black ichor rose and flew to Harry's outstretched hand.

The heads that he cut withered and broke off. More heads burst form the stumps, if giant tendrils could be called heads. They were slithering tentacles covered in hair, eyes, and teeth. The creature was massive and slow.

Harry flew higher and opened his mouth. The blood gathered in a large orb fell smoothly upon his tongue. It wasn't sweet like a unicorn's but spicy and tinged with madness.

When he finished his spoils, the mighty beast of eyes and goat hair glared at him. At least he thought it was a glare. The creature was growing ever larger. It feasted upon the creatures of the forest.

In time, the creature would grow too powerful for them to deal with. Harry resolved that he had to end it soon. Just not yet. The creature's blood was something exotic. Last head count the unicorn's numbered in the hundreds of thousands closer to the millions. Their culling had only given the herd room to grow further.

 **Dudley POV**

They were invited to Hagrid's hut for an important matter. An egg lay in the fire place. He heard Hagrid explain that it was a wish of his to have a dragon.

Dudley had a dragon living in his house for a good portion of his life. Sure, they were exotic but he could live without them hanging from chandeliers and begging for food. Of course, it's illegal to own one outside of reservations. Dudley didn't normally sweat the details.

He looked over. Harry wasn't sweating at all. In fact, the hut was significantly colder around Harry. His cousin had an unreadable look to him. Dudley was no fool, he could feel his cousin's increase in power. Necromancy took life. With a forest filled with dark and powerful creatures, was his engorgement on their blood shocking.

Dudley continued to watch the egg. He spotted Draco in the window. The boy cut and ran. Harry looked to him.

"Do you believe he will give us away?" Dudley asked. Draco was their business partner, nothing more. If they didn't need him for the land rights in America. Then he wouldn't have been allowed their company. The final part of the transaction was underway. Soon, Draco would no longer be worth associating with.

"If he can find benefit, then he will sell us down the river. We should get the dragon egg out of the hut. The forest is too dangerous right now. So, we should leave him with Lotus in her cave. I just hope a fire dragon and an ice one can get along." Harry said.

Dudley nodded. If there was no evidence of a crime they could remain silent. There would be no need to lie or even to give half-truths, with no evidence.

Dudley bent down and picked up the egg, much to Hagrid's protests. The heat from the egg was nothing to his fire-resistant gloves. He used a weak flame charm to keep the egg warm, in the January cold.

They walked quickly across the black lake. The small fire in his hands easily kept the egg warm. This turned out to be brilliant training. Then he saw her, Lotus.

The Dragon in question had changed since her arrival. 35ft long from snout to tail. Her eyes were no longer pools of necro fire. She had natural eyes that glowed a brilliant blue. Her scales were white like fresh snow.

She stood out to the bone white of the other dragons. Lotus was nearing adulthood. She was a dragon nearing he peak power. Dudley could admire her for what she was, a powerful and majestic creature.

Sometimes, he thought of creating his own trading cards, based off the wizarding world. Attack power and defense would work like Yugio. Lotus would be one of the legendary dragons. She was for all intense and purposes a part of the family.

"Dudley lets go. She said, the egg can remain in her cave. So long as, he doesn't burn her bed." They entered the cave. The only light was that of his flame.

The egg began to stir. Dudley could feel the creature within hit at the shell. Small cracks appeared and Dudley saw yellow eyes.

"What's his name?" Harry said. As the dragon broke free of his confines.

"I wanted to name him Norbert." Hagrid said. Dudley looked over. He hadn't realized, that Hagrid followed them. That was a thing. Didn't they need him back at his hut to explain to the aurors, that Draco imagined what he saw?

 **Harry POV**

It was unexpected, that the headmaster would push through the papers needed, to make the black lake and forbidden forest a dragon reserve. They had 5 dragons now, Norbert took to the growing pack of dragons, like a fish to water. It didn't seem to matter that the other dragons breathed ice and he fire.

Harry stood over his latest creation. The second hulk. He didn't have much of the troll's brain to work with. Bruce's boot crushed most of it to paste.

Unicorn brains were far too smooth to be of use. Their cerebral cortex made up little of the body. So, Harry had to make do with what he could find around the forest. The black goat had become a terror. When it moved, it devoured every biological creature near it. It had built up a magical resistance, to Harry's strongest spells. Lotus did no better. She had more magic to play with, but it didn't have the punch needed to kill the creature.

Harry decided, his best bet was acromantula brains. They could talk. Perhaps, their minds were wrinkled enough to be of value. He could combine the lot of them, like he had with Bruce. The mold for this new hulk, was complete.

Each piece of the hulk was covered in molten steel. He quenched it around the body part. This was needed to give his creations their robust nature. It wouldn't do, if a bullet ended them early.

While the steel was molten he traced the runes, he needed. Gems like topaz and ruby were placed under the creature's skin. Even before the steel was poured, the flesh was enchanted to withstand the heat.

With the torso complete, he began to place the topaz gems along the brain. Yellow lines of energy connected to the brain. The enchantments he placed on the gems were doing their job. Harry was just thankful Diagon alley would mail him the gems he needed. It seemed that wizards figured out how to make such gems centuries ago. They were practically worthless in the wizarding world.

Harry had yet to have the time to study gem craft. Such a skill could wait. Necro craft was his occupation.

Hundreds of spiders died just to piece together this brain. The brain of a single hulk. They were expensive to make. Bruce was very strong. This new creation would be powerful too. Though, it would not be a second Bruce.

The Topaz enhanced the capacity of the hastily put together brain. He kept what little of the troll he could. By the tenth stone, the brain was aglow with yellow light, he stopped at 12. The head was as complete as could be expected.

Harry took the scroll of command. An item he used for all his major creations. The scroll was an important step in the ritual. It held the frame work for the creature he was creating acted. This scroll was the soul of his necromantic creations. It was belief written down given substance.

He sealed the brain in a skull he formed, from random bones. Harry dipped the head in molten steel. Once the runes were drawn, he placed it with the rest of the body. From here he knit the nerves and magic fibers together with magic.

Harry gathered his will. A tether flowed from him to the new hulk. A percentage of his magic capacity left him. Fingers twitched and the body sprang up. The link between him and the new hulk solidified.

Later he stepped out in the forest. Bruce and Carson stood to either side of him. "Master this foe looks to be formidable." Carson said. The topaz greatly enhanced his mind. It was fortunate, that his jaw worked. Harry had whittled away at it carelessly.

"Master Harry, Bruce is ready." His first Hulk said. The eyes of the creature turned to him.

Carson pounded his fists together. His second hulk wasn't as durable as his first. Harry gave his second more strength to compensate. The eight-foot mass of muscle and steel looked an intimidating sight. He would only grow stronger with time. It was the fate of all magical artifacts.

Bruce rarely made mistakes with his speech anymore. They would both grow to be exceptionable beings.

Lotus and the other dragons were on in flight. They were to deliver the initial blow. Aerial bombardment would be a key factor, in the coming battle.

Harry had not given all his time to forging Carson. He had been researching cutting curses. There is one that he had grown good at using. It was a cutting curse that used the wand to draw the length of the curse. It took only a sweep and the desire to destroy.

Bruce picked up his warhammer. Carson had a large lance with a claymore for the spear head. It was time to enchant before the battle began.

Harry focused on both of his hulks. "Necrotic embers, titan's bones, necro shock, necro fire, zombie strength, accelerate, and vampire." Harry chanted. The short-term enchantments took effect and the two hulks glowed with power. The ground froze under their feet, red lightning shot everywhere, and they were faster. Red energy glowed showing that the vampire trait took.

They launched themselves as meteors. Their blows shook the beast. He heard Lotus shriek. They were in position. Harry gave a direction through their link. Both hulks left the tentacle monster's reach. Four volleys of necro lightning shot down on the creature. Both hulks returned to the battle immediately.

The many tentacles of the creature divided their attention. Harry took out his 16inch wand. The curved handle wasn't built with wand movements in mind. It was built to deliver powerful accurate spells.

Harry made due. He cut at the creature with tri cast spells. The cutting curse held necro shock and necro fire.

His augmented cutting curse dealt some damage, but this would not be a quick victory. His skeletal dragons continued to deliver bombardment and his hulks bludgeoned and cut the creature. The creature kept regenerating.

The answer was simple. Harry had to take the creature's resources. The creature's blood had a multitude of healing properties. After ingesting some Harry could heal from most wounds. The scar he had on his leg was gone. It had also caused his magic fibers to alter. Some of them split to new directions. Others grew larger and more complex.

If Harry took anymore in then he would continue to mutate. Whether he would look like himself afterwards was unclear. So, he had another option. He could store the blood. For this occasion, he had a box.

This box had a stasis charm and it was larger on the inside than the outside. This single box held within it the same space as the volume of ten football field. That calculation included the stands.

Harry placed the box on the ground and held his hand out. Tentacles dried out rapidly. He had learned how to increase the speed of vampire. That was what he called the spell. Vast amounts of black ichor flowed from the creature. Its rapid healing slowed as it was hit continuously.

Its tentacles lashed out, but both hulks held it back. Harry closed his eyes and focused on the spell. The blood flowed.

Harry didn't know how long it took, but the fighting ended. The creature was brought down to its goat legs. Those too drained dry.

Harry slowly let the blood flow into the box. The box took in the blood greedily. When the mass of blood was gone, he closed the box and pocketed it.

With his task complete, he walked back to the castle. "Harry, I think someone is after the stone." Hermione said. Harry blinked once then twice.

"You will have to be a bit more specific. Who is after what stone." Harry said.

"The Philosopher's stone. I think professor Snape is trying to steal it." Harry at this point was tired. He had just slew what he thought was a child of a great old one. The goat legs were a dead giveaway. It must have been one of the runaways. It also explained the high birth rate.

Hermione slow down, why would my head of house want the stone?" She looked pensive.

"Dudley, already left to go after it. There was a harp and playing and the Cerberus was asleep." Harry nodded.

"Ok, what else." Harry said.

"Below that devil's snare and a room full of keys. Then there is a chest board. Finally, a room of fire and trolls. Professor Dumbledore is gone. You have to go help Dudley." She said.

Harry nodded. He left his hulks and dragons outside. They were to guard the path to the castle in case of a reprisal. Harry took a deep breath and entered the third corridor.

The Cerberus growled at him. Harry raised his wand and slashed. Cold and electrifying arcs of cutting curse sliced one of the heads off. Harry raised his free hand and shocked the Cerberus until it died. Harry quickly divided and stuffed the beast in his briefcase.

The harp had long since stopped playing. He yanked the trap door open and jumped through. There was no Devil's snare to break his fall. He bent his knees to break his fall. Harry was in full armor. There were potions at his side, to would heal him.

From his briefcase, he pulled his helmet out and placed it over his head. It was a helm made of bone. Two unicorn horns jutted to either side of his head like antenna.

He kicked the door to the keys down. There were enchantments on the door. They were meant to keep back most individuals. It was spelled to be resistant to practically all forms of magic. Harry kicked the door down. His enhanced strength was more than sufficient.

A chess set was set for him. He walked through giving out cutting curses like candy. Harry felt his reserves drop to fifty percent, by the time he finished the last chess piece.

Taking a breath, he walked to the next room. Two of the potions were used up. It was most likely the correct potions. He looked on to see a sea of flame.

Taking a deep breath, he increased his aura of cold, to its maximum. The flames were still hot. If he stayed in one spot he would surely burn. Once on the other side he dropped his aura. 20percent was wasted on that trap. He needed time for his power to return.

Harry saw another troll, who he promptly killed with a powerful cutting curse. The troll was stored in his briefcase with the Cerberus.

He reached the end of the maze and opened the door. The mirror of erized was there along with his cousin Dudley tied in the corner.

"Petrification Totalus," Harry heard, as a spell hit him in the back. He collapsed like a brick. "Ah, Potter good of you to join us.

Harry was lifted with the levitation charm. He was made to look in the mirror.

"What do you see potter? Professor Quirrell said. Ropes were wrapped around his body. "Finite incantum."

Harry felt his body again. He winked at the face in the mirror. The mirror eyes of a red-haired girl winked back. She held up a red rock. She winked again and stuffed it in his pants, under his armor.

"A chick with red hair stuffing her hand down my pants. Does this mirror predict the future professor?" Harry said. He felt something brush against his mind.

"The boy is lying. Let me." A voice said.

"But master you are too weak." Quirrel said.

Quirrel turned around and lifted his turban. "See what has become of me Potter. But it isn't too late. Give me the stone and I can bring your parents back to you." The mirror girl rolled her eyes.

"Better devils than you have offered more." Harry said. He flexed his magic and snapped the ropes.

"Expeleramous," Quirrel said. Harry's wand went flying. Harry moved to the side as a pain curse flew past him. He slashed with his hands casting multiple cutting curses with his fingers. The stone floor became covered with scratches.

"Your quick Potter, but I have decades of dueling experience." Voldemort said. Quirrel pointed his wand at Dudley. His cousin opened his eyes and blasted a wave of heat from his hands. Once again Voldemore made Quirrel's body dodge.

Harry began to move closer along with Dudley. They were backing the wily Professor in a corner. Quirrel's eyes began to bug, as he ran low on opportunities to dodge.

"Avada Kadavera," Qurrel yelled. Harry felt the spell hit him and something was lost. He opened his eyes on the floor and stood up from the floor. Dudley had Quirrel pinned to a wall, fire was continuously unleashed from his cousin's hands. A protego spell was all that kept Quirrel alive.

Harry walked up. For some reason, he had 112 percent of his reserves. He felt good stronger than ever. Quirrel saw movement and turned to Harry, his eyes widened.

"Impossible, you survived the killing curse." Harry snorted. Dudley didn't get distracted, he stepped forward. His flames covered the shield and a good portion of the wall. Rock cracking from heated air pockets.

Harry extended his hand. His wand levitated and flew to him. He held the curved handle and felt the boost it gave his power. A small dot appeared at the tip of his wand. It was an over powered cutting curse, that stopped at a point. It fired into the protego. The shield shattered and Quirrel's chest turned into bloody past, before a wall of fire swallowed him whole. What was left was a blackened corpse. Useless, for a zombie. Only, the skeleton remained usable. Harry hardly wanted this one.

Black mist floated up from the body. "Harry Potter," he felt the mind of the creature enter him, as it tried to possess him.

Harry had battled against a creature that naturally unleashed mental attacks, that caused madness. Harry's mind formed a barrier that managed to hold off his attacker. He wasn't alone. The minds of his dragons and hulks helped to force out his attacker. The shade was launched from his body.

It turned its sights on Dudley. Dudley waved his millennium rod and puzzle. Light enveloped Dudley and repelled the shade. "Next time Potter, I will have my body." The shade of Voldemort moved up through the castle and fled.

Harry fell, to a knee. That last spell had 90percent of his reserves in it. He closed his eyes and dropped his briefcase. Now, was the time for a nap.

D POV

A figure dressed in a red suit stepped from the mirror. He had a pale face that shifted constantly. Upon his head was a simple black cap. His hand held a small pocket planner.

The mirror was indeed possessed. Though, not by the demon that stepped through it. The boy holding the millennium rod continued to unleash a wave of light.

"Who are you?" D looked down to see the blue eyes of a young necromancer. Such a question from an exhausted boy was ludicrous. The demons chuckled.

"D is my name, deals are my game. Now if your friend will tone down that light, I would like to make a deal with you." D said. The boy stood back up to his feet. Despite the battle, he had just fought, he would not back down.

A chair conjured behind the boy and D kicked him in it. Bolts of light shot at D. Wouldn't you know it. The clever demon dodged the attacks.

"Now boys, I'm not here to fight you. I am in the business of deals. You Harry Potter have something, I want. If you're willing to trade it to me, I would be willing to give you access to books on necromancy." The boy reached in to his pants and pulled out a red rock.

D wrinkled his nose at the action. If he had the time he would give the succubus in that mirror a talking to. It was unfortunate, that D had no time.

"This, what would a demon want with an object that creates the elixir of life and changed lead to gold?" The demon shook his head at their ignorance. Unsurprising, but necromancers were normally more aware than the boy appeared.

"You are sharper than that. You tell me." D waited for the gears to turn in the boy's head. He looked at the stone, then turned back to D. It clicked, D could tell.

"It's filled with souls." D clapped his hands to congratulate the boy. Taking a few steps, he appeared beside the boy. He touched the stone and it melted.

Harry stared as the stone melted in his hand. D stood up from where he stooped. "Hey, wait," D turned to Dudley.

"Yes, what is it?" The demons stood to his full height. He kept control over his form. There was no need to frighten the mortals. Sending a young paladin on a crusade was foolish. Not that the boy was a threat, yet.

"You said it was full of souls. What did you do to them?" He turned his head to face the boy. The boy looked afraid. Was he so frightening?

"I ate them. Souls are not meant to inhabit that state. If I had freed them, they would have eventually become dementors. Souls that eat the happiness in other souls, until there is nothing left. Such creatures endlessly damage the immaterial world. Your very magic becomes darker from their presence." D walked back towards the mirror. He dodged a bolt of red lightning.

"Wait, I want you to give me the books and some for Dudley." D turned to the child in the chair. His conjuration held up well even in this world. The souls he took in would take quite a while to digest.

Souls that go mad took a great deal of power to contain. They didn't stay put for long. After centuries as a red rock the souls lost their sense of selves. They became dangerous pools of energy. In some worlds, they become demons themselves.

"That is acceptable. They will appear outside the mirror. One book each then." D said.

"Five books each or I shatter the mirror before you leave." Harry charged a bolt of lightning and aimed it at the mirror. D wanted to chuckle. Demons required an object to enter a world, not leave. But he would humor the boy.

"Two books and perhaps we will have other deals. I have an impressive library. There may be other stones like that one. I don't believe old man Nicholas, gave his real stone over. The one you had was a mere shard." D turned his head. The boy looked pensive.

D sniffed the air. The boy had the scent of chaos about him. Had he dealt with Nyarlathotep's ilk. He shook his head. Children were full of surprises. He hadn't expected to meet a paladin and necromancer, in a Harry Potter verse.

"Three books and we agree to deal with you in the future. We might find other items you want." D nodded his head. Three wasn't bad and he had taught the boy a lesson in bartering. An important skill to have in his opinion.

"Shall we shake on it." D held a hand to the boy. The pale white of D's hand held the armored gauntlet of Harry's. The boy's strength was impressive for a human. With that he stepped through the mirror.

 **That's a wrap.**

 **D is going to be a neutral character. Think of him as a merchant. He has his own plans for the potter verse.**

 **Harry has officially completed year 1 at Hogwarts. Yay, time for a vacation to Nevada for transformers and mining some of the land he bought.**

 **Petunia is going to have a fit over Aasor. Adria has completed her newts. Harry hasn't had the time to tighten her leash. That will change soon. The goblins will make their move in America.**

 **Read fav, follow, and Review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Going Home**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Harry and Dudley age 11 year 2008**

 **Severus POV**

Severus was there, when the son of his most hated enemy battled the creature in the forest. He held himself under notice me not charms, as the Lily's child positioned his forces.

Two brutes as his vanguard and four dragons as artillery. A simple strategy, but good with the resourced the child had available. Dumbledore stood beside him. The old man held a solemn expression.

"Severus, I hadn't believed that such a being could live in the forest." The old man said. Severus himself refused to look upon the creature. It had too many, eyes and mouths. There was an aura about it that was unsettling.

It towered over even the ancient trees of the forest. Potter stood in a clearing, he stared the beast down. His strange handled wand was held aloft in a position that meant cutting curses. It was a simple stance any duelist would know it.

"Is he aware headmaster, that the creature has heavy magic resistances." Severus said, in his normal snide tone. Anything to keep his mind from worry. This creature had been catalogued by the unspeakables. It held the highest danger rating. Aurors were days from being prepared to assail the beast.

Potter opened his eyes and they glowed blue. The air began to chill rapidly. Like an artist the boy made several strokes of his wand. Vast lines of lightning and cold cut through the woods. Everything living they hit turned to ash. He watched as they hit the beast. Long gouges appeared in the creature, only for more tentacles to emerge from the wound.

"If he wasn't before, then he is now." Severus balked at the headmaster's tone. Was he really that careless?

"Look Severus the dragons have arrived." He looked up to see massive winged creatures of bone and flesh blast the creature with lightning. The very air crackled and popped.

It wasn't enough. The creature was too powerful. Every wound made it more powerful.

Severus looked to the base of the beast. Potter's vanguard bashed at it and cut out eyes. They rent flesh and shattered toothed maws. Their weapons of steel proved far more effective than magic.

"Look Severus Harry has closed his eyes. What grand spell do you think he will call upon? It seems we are in for a treat." Severus shook his head at the old man. The headmaster was mad despite his intelligence. This test was foolish. The monster should have been culled long ago.

The boy raised his arms up his palms out towards the creature. A simple metal box covered in images and runes lay at the boy's feet. Black blood began to collect before the boy's hands, before slipping into the box.

This process of collecting blood from the creature continued for hours. The creature's healing had slowed. One of the hulks was knocked aside and rammed into a tree near them. The hulk picked himself up and ran back toward the battle.

The dragon continued their fly by. Blood continued to collect and fall into the box. Kiloliters of it filled the tiny box.

Eventually the creature dried up and turned to dust. The box was closed and the creature contained. "Harry's dark powers are growing stronger every day. Not even a being like that stood a chance. Is this the power of the dark lord's equal?" Severus had never seen the dark lord battle such a creature. Even with all the death eaters together, he doubted their victory.

"No headmaster, this is the power the dark lord knows not." Severus said. The boy turned away from the forest his task completed. He looked haggard and beaten. His magic reserves, though vast, had their limit it seemed.

 **Harry POV**

Demons are real. It was a thought he had long contemplated. They were real in the theoretical sense. He had never met one before D.

They were considered the most dangerous of creatures. Writings and magical history pointed out large scale battles against the creatures. Now wizard is a match for one.

Demons at one time were creatures considered to be on pare with deities. While deities were sometimes thought to be powerful wizards, demons were not. There are historical records of some deities being so powerful, that no wizard could possibly match them. Such was speculation in Harry's opinion.

Aasor was the product of two deities. Though her ancestry was greatly watered down, she held some power of her ancestors. D did not match the appearance of recorded demons.

He was slick refined. All the things demons weren't. That led Harry to research what criteria made a demon. It was a waste of time. The infernal plane was highly restricted. The ministry and Dumbledore edited the library long ago.

Harry would have to search elsewhere. He looked to a pile of black books on a shelf. They sat beside his own research notes. Two of the books were in a tongue he didn't recognize. It would be some time before he could translate them. The third was written in a way he could read but couldn't replicate.

D had kept to his bargain. Three books for Dudley and three for Harry. That was the deal. They were merely in an alien language; one Harry didn't have the first clue about. If the language was recognizable, Harry could find it.

Dudley fared no better. His cousin kept the books and searched the library. Harry sat at his workbench in his trunk. He fiddled with the latest hulk. Bits of bone from the Cerberus lay sprawled out. Harry had begun carving the skull of Anubis.

It would be the next level up from a hulk. He would call this one tomb lords. It was his hope that eventually each tomb lord would command 10 hulks, who would each command 100 knights. Though, Harry had yet to build the first knight.

That task could wait. Harry had the supplies for three tomb lords. He wouldn't squander them.

He checked the time. It was nearing four he had an appointment with the headmaster. Harry climbed the stairs out of his trunk.

Standing before the gargoyle he waited for Dudley. Dudley arrived minutes after him. "Fudge nuggets," Harry said. The statue jumped out of the way.

"Come in, lemon drop." Headmaster Dumbledore said. Harry walked through backed by his cousin.

A middle-aged man stood to the side of the room. His eyes focused on Harry then turned to Dudley. They sat down and waited for the conversation to start.

"My stone is gone. I suspect that one of you boys stole it." The man said.

"Nicholas please be reasonable. I checked both boys when they reached the infirmary, they didn't have it." The man looked at Harry the back to Dumbledore.

"Neither of these boys fit the mold of a wizard. Either of them could have taken it. They may have wanted the gold or more life. It doesn't matter. I gave you the stone to keep it safe. Now, I am without it." Harry snorted. "Is something funny boy." The man said.

"Yes, you act like that was your only stone. It wasn't anything more than a shard. The fact that you can stand there and act high and mighty is ridiculous." Harry said. The man made a show of looking affronted.

"Now Harry, don't be rude. Though, it may be possible that my old friend only entrusted me with a shard of his precious forever rock. That is still a philosopher's stone, no matter how small." Harry looked at the old man. The man looked tired.

"Well sir, we don't have it. The demon in the mirror must have eaten it." Dumbledore blinked.

"Harry the mirror vanished before we found you." Harry knew the mirror didn't vanish. It was in his workshop. He couldn't leave a demon possessed artifact in the castle.

"So, now we get to the point. My stone was eaten by some creature that claimed to be a demon. You boys gave my stone to some wizard, that tricked you." Nicholas Flammel said.

"Yes, Nick we gave the stone to a man that looked and acted like a demon. At the time, we had just fought Voldemort's shade. We were a little low on magic. Would you have rather Voldemort took your stone." Harry said.

The man smiled a bit. "I would have rather you kept the stone safe. But you are children. I believe you didn't take the stone. I would know." He turned to Albus. "How did this individual escape, Albus?" Nicholas said.

"I fear there was no individual matching a demon's description leaving the castle. The mirror may hold our answer." Dumbledore said.

Nicholas snorted. "Erised is long gone. I told you not to put your faith in that blasted mirror. It wouldn't be a surprise, if the blasted demoness ate my stone." The man tightened his hold on his robes. "It is fortunate that I have more where that is concerned. The media will be informed that the stone was destroyed. I will go into hiding again. Until this stone business blows over. Boys, good day." Nicholas said and walked to the fireplace.

Once the man was gone Harry turned his attention to the head master. "What a blow hard." Dudley said. Harry smiled if his cousin hadn't said it he would have.

"Quite though, I would advise you to refer to him as a brilliant man, in public. He is a very old and wise alchemist after all." They sat there in silence for a time.

"Headmaster, what can you tell us about demons." Harry said.

He met the elderly wizard's eyes. "I am afraid Harry that I can tell the two of you little. Demons are a subject, I have shied away from. They are powerful and dangerous. That is enough for most people." Harry looked at the head master and waited for him to go on.

The old man sighed. "Very well Harry if my warning does no good, then I will procure books that will inform you. Though, I ask that you stay clear of the creatures." Headmaster Dumbledore said.

 **Hermione POV**

The year was nearly over and her grades had begun to slip. She simply wasn't interested in what was being taught. Hermione, still succeeded in the practical every time. She was distracted, by her own projects.

Currently, she was attempting legilimency on a mouse. The poor creature's mind cracked and shattered before her unrefined assault. The mouse died bleeding brains from its ears.

Hermione, chunked her latest failure and tried again. This was important. She may never be able to match Harry and Dudley in raw spell work. The mental arts however, was a field she could work with.

She placed the latest mouse on her table. It was only a matter of time before she gained a success. She just needed to lighten her approach.

 **Draco POV**

The transactions between the Malfoy and Potter family went without a hitch. His father had charged an exorbitant amount of money for magic dry lands. Potter had paid without a fuss. Where he gained 100,000 galleons he hadn't a clue. Nearly 1000 acres in Nevada were now Potters.

Since the exchange, Potter and Dursley had cut all ties with him. He had thought it was over the dragon incident. Now that Hogwarts had an official dragon reserve Draco didn't see the problem. All had worked out in the end.

Adria had called him to her quarters. The Lestrange heir had made waves since her failed assassination. Months after her defeat she became the most powerful witch in the castle.

None of the upper years dared accost her. She held an unofficial rule of the Slytherin house. Draco had no choice but to comply with her wishes or lose face.

When he opened the door, he saw her bare bum and a tattoo on it. The tattoo was of two skeletal hands molding a clay pot. It was on her butt cheek branded. In bed with her was Potter's centaur. They were doing things that he didn't want to see. He couldn't look away.

He starred for a long time his face heated and his ears filled with the sounds of heavy breathing. The scandal, if he ran to Potter with this, he would be back in his former friend's good graces.

Before he could bolt he caught Adria's eyes. They were black pools, that held him in place. Adria smiled at him and he couldn't move. The door closed behind him.

"Draco, oh Malfoy heir, do I have a use for you. There is a wonderful game, I would like to play. It's called line theft." She was on him, before he could move a muscle.

"What is the meaning of this. When my father hears about this." She cackled.

"I have been contracted by my lord and master to control the darker elements of society. What better way than to have your spawn. After all, if you die before you reach majority. Any children you have will take you place as heir. With your father, none the wiser." Adria said.

"Then what is it that you and that creature were doing." Aasor snorted at his words.

"She knew you wouldn't be able to satisfy her and I desired some fun. Consider it the main course, while you are the desert. It was fun Adria. I must return to Harry night will fall soon. He will return to bed and I must remove your scent from my nether region." He watched her go. Then he turned back to Adria.

"I was used, by your father once Draco. When I was a young girl. He broke me in, so to speak. This is my revenge." She unceremoniously took down his trousers. "This potion will forcibly make you hard. It was made special for you" He felt pain in his arse. Tears fell from his face. "The sins of the father fall to the son." He felt strange his member rose traitorously. For the next hour, she rode him. Ropes held his arms back while she took him.

"That was unsatisfying." She said as he felt something flow through his member again. "Obliviate." Draco remembered no more.

 **Harry POV**

Harry saw Draco move down from the girl's dorm and to his room. He moved like a zombie. Harry sniffed the air. His senses had grown stronger since imbibing the blood of the black goat. Harry could smell Adria on Draco.

For a time, Harry watched the flames of the fire in the common room. It was none of his business. To be more precise, he decided to let Adria have her games with the Malfoy family. Harry knew what happened. What his pawn did with other pawns, was none of his concern.

Harry closed his book on Demonolgy and walked to his room. Aasor lay in their bed. He looked over to her crotch. It was subtle but he could smell Adria there too. Though, it was his choice to ignore it.

"I didn't know Draco was old enough to mate." Harry said. He preferred to use her terms when talking with her. It made their conversations run more smoothly.

"Yes, well Adria used a potion suppository. The poor boy. I fear he will never be the same again. Adria is filled with rage. It is rather terrifying how powerful your ritual made her." What did they do to Draco? Harry was at a loss here. He had planned to go down to his lab and research some potions that may strengthen bones. Now, he had to find out what the hell his two women were planning.

Harry turned to walk out of the room. "Wait, aren't you going to come to bed with me." Harry snorted.

"Haven't you had enough with Adria?" Harry said. He stormed from the room. People shied away from his march to the female dorms. He couldn't imagine why, he was the friendlies person here.

When he reached the stairs, they folded to prevent his entry. Harry wasn't having that. With full armor, he stomped holes in the lime stone and walked up. His fist caved in the door and he continued to Adria.

She jumped when Harry shattered her door. The wards she used didn't faze him. "What have you done, Adria?" The woman collected herself.

"I did what was needed." Adria said. Harry began to pace around the room. His eyes glowed like stars. This was it, a turning point. If he killed her, then she would no longer be his problem.

He looked the woman over. Her pouty lips were full and covered in a tantalizing red lipstick. Adria had skin the color of cream and brown eyes so dark they were black. Her jaw line held an aristocratic edge. Curled black hair framed her face. Over her left ear was her wand, it gently poked from her hair.

"Why did you do it? You betrayed me and slept with Draco." Harry said. Did he really feel that way? Earlier when he smelled her on Draco, he did nothing. Now, he considered it betrayal. When had Adria become attractive?

"Why are you having mixed feelings Harry? When you brought me back from the brink of death, you were as cold and calculating as death itself. What changed you?" Harry stared at the woman. He couldn't help but remember rubbing the syrupy blood of unicorns along her neck and breast. It made him heat up for the first time in months.

"This uncertainty is merely chemical. I know that you are mine and you acted without my consent. Your body, heart, and soul belong to me. Why have you done this?" Harry said.

"Oh, the great Harry Potter cares for little old me. Spare me your hypocrisy. I used my body to take from the Malfoy family its choice of heir. Now, I will rule that family and bring it to ruin." Adria said. Harry took a deep breath to calm himself.

"From what you told me Draco's father raped you, when you were 13. Its messed up but the Malfoy's don't matter. They have no place in my plan. They like all the traitor families will fall. All your actions will grant you is a dead house." Harry said.

"You haven't told me of this grand plan. Neither has your pet." Harry nodded. It was new. He had only come up with it in the past week. The wizarding world was great and all. Their use was going to come to an end soon.

Harry explained his goal to her. "That's insane." She said. There was an expression of awe on her face.

"I don't want you to cause a seen. You can have the bastard, if you wish. Just know, that it will not distract you from your job." She bowed before him. An act that was meant to stroke his ego. He smiled anyway. Harry wanted the boost.

With a cap on that problem, he walked back to his room. Bits and pieces of doors and walls, were quickly being repaired by the house elves. Harry made sure to stay out of their way.

 **Dudley POV**

End of the year exams were boring. There was nothing new. Students were only expected to replicate what they had already learned.

Hermione of course worked hard and managed to get every wand motion correct. It was impressive in a perfectionist sort of way. Dudley was satisfied with a simple O or E for each exam.

He returned to his dorm. No one was around. Dudley opened his trunk and walked down. Magical lights appeared as he walked down a flight of stairs.

The heat of this place was exceptional. This was Dudley's forge. This was where Dudley made his armor and weapons. A massive vat of a special potion sat near the forge. This potion was used to quench his works.

There was one item at the bottom of the caldron. It was a duplicate of the millennium eye. A gold chain was welded to his newest creation. There were of course 7 millennium items. This was his third.

The item was still hot. Even now the potion had failed to quench the heat completely. It was the magic of the eye. Dudley had used some of Norbert's shell in the forging.

The eyes would enhance his mental powers theoretically, that was not its main function. This eyes like the other items boosted the effects of the items. Once the set was complete they would have a multiplied effect.

This eye was made to enhance his heat based magic. The gold and steel he had used in the forging, had melded with the dragon egg shell well. A few more days he reasoned.

Dudley turned and left his work shop. Now was not the time to press his luck. There were other matters to attend to. Like letters to his parents, now was the perfect opportunity to tell them about Harry's girlfriend.

 **Harry POV**

Lotus and the other dragons were left behind as they stepped aboard the Hogwarts express. Lotus's scales glittered in the sun, as she flew over the train. The others joined her. Blight had begun to gain a green tint to his white exterior.

Dudley and Hermione sat next to him. They flipped through their books. Harry took out his newest acquisition. One of the books on necromancy given to him by the demon. This book spoke of death knights. A proud warrior class of necromancers. They were those necromancers that chose to wear heavy armor and battle with swords. Many of their spells were in the book.

He rubbed his lips. Aasor had kissed him.

 **Flashback**

He was packed only the unicorn bedding remained. Harry knew he would miss this room. It had been his dwelling for months.

"So, your leaving." Harry turned to see her. His crazy centaur girl. Her lips formed a line.

"Yes, I must go for the summer. There are things I must do." She nodded.

"Adria is beginning to show. It must be the forest. She will undoubtable give birth before winter." Harry snorted. So long as she didn't try and claim the child was his, he had no problem with it.

"Is that what you confronted me for? Are you afraid your girlfriend will have stretch marks?" Harry said. Aasor smiled.

"No, she isn't the reason. I confronted you because, I will miss you. The summer will be boring without you." Aasor said. Harry nodded. He breathed in her scent. She smelled of fire, sand, sweat, and something sweet. Clearly, she had washed herself thoroughly to remove Adria's scent.

"I suppose, without me it will be boring." Harry stood upon the bed. Her scent was becoming too much. Was it something, he drank in the forest. He closed in on her and held her face between his hands.

Her eyes larger than that of a human, stared into his unblinking. Her hair was the color of straw, real unlike his own blond hair. Aasor's ears were atop her head. They poked out of her braided hair. They twitched nearly constantly. Though, at his touch they stilled.

She released her breath and he took it in. Blood and oats, he had grown accustomed to it. Her nose was pointed and bent slightly. A flaw that made her dusky cheeks all the softer.

Their lips made contact before he was ready. He gripped her back for leverage. Her eyes closed and he followed suit. The kiss lasted for a long time. They stood together. Wizard and centaur or necromancer and demigod, it didn't matter.

He tasted the blood and sweet oats in her mouth. Her tongue pushed his lips open and felt for his. It was much larger than his own but he battled it non-the less. He twirled his around hers and felt the rough and smooth areas along her appendage. They broke it their first kiss. Harry's first kiss.

 **Flashback end**

Harry rubbed his lips as the memory played out. The trains whistle went off. He shook his head to clear his mind. Slowly, the train began to move.

 **That's a wrap**

 **Well I had fun with this chapter. Ok the creature was Shub Niggurath an eldritch great old one. Basically, a demon god. Harry killed a newborn of this creature and drank its blood.**

 **She is a neutral entity that is behind many fertility rituals. Perhaps, even a few in the wizarding world. Her presence is the reason behind the rapid gestation rate.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Home and Jasper Nevada**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Harry and Dudley age 11 year 2008**

 **Harry POV**

Harry filled the last page of his idea journal, as the train pulled into the station. Death knights were a complicated subject. His brothers in the craft forge powerful armors of bone and metal. Skulls are taken and filled with souls to greatly enhance the armor. It is a very dark subject. Never had Harry heard of tactical battle curses, before he opened this book.

Slowly, Harry got to his feet. Dudley slammed his book shut startling Hermione. "What did you do that for?" Hermione said. "Oh, we are here. A light tap would have done just as well." Hermione said.

"I'm sure it would have Hermione, but your state of being, wasn't the reason why he slammed the book. Today is the day, Harry must plead his case to my mother. You see, to we muggles haveing a relationship with a horse isn't considered morale. Even, if her top half is a human. The bottom half is where the naughty bits are after all." Harry raised an eyebrow, at his cousin's dramatics.

"Dudley, I have claimed Aasor and that is all there is to it. If we must argue, then we will. Though, I am sure, I can win my aunt over. You see, I have a secret weapon." Harry reached in his briefcase and pulled out a glass box. The box contained a white lily covered in a clear substance.

"What's that Harry?" Hermione asked.

He hefted the glass box. "This Hermione is a moon lily. They can only be found on the new moon deep in the forbidden forest. Magic there is very much wild. These lilies absorb moonlight and when there is none they shine. I've managed to trap one in resin.

Dudley nodded his head. "Surely Aasor helped with this endeavor. A rare and perhaps priceless gift. I don't suppose they grow out in the open." Harry chuckled at his cousin's ludicrous statement.

"Dudley, they grow in the rockiest and most unhospitable terrain. Those that don't are quickly eaten by unicorns." Harry said.

They unloaded from the train. Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia, were just outside platform 9.75. "Ah, boys there you are. Let's get to the car. If we hurry we can beat the crowd." Uncle Vernon said. Aunt Petunia hugged them both but she was quiet where Harry was involved.

They drove with the music blaring in the car. Uncle Vernon had on a pair of sunshades and a polo shirt. He looked like he was ready to go golfing.

"Harry, Dudley says you got an exotic girlfriend. Practically, a damsel in distress." Uncle Vernon said. Aunt Petunia snorted.

"Yes uncle, her name is Aasor. I met her on a late-night walk. She was friendly enough, so I invited her to live in the castle. The headmaster gave her a job as assistant grounds keeper. She took to it easily enough. Her herd kicked her out because well they don't view magic as an acceptable skill." Uncle Vernon nodded.

"Harry, that does not explain how she became your girlfriend." Aunt Petunia snapped. Harry nodded.

"That didn't happen right away. I didn't pursue it either. I guess we got to know each other and we tolerate each other well enough." Harry said. "I have a gift for you aunt Petunia from Aasor and I. Harry handed her the moon lily. The small plant glowed lightly even in direct sunlight.

"It's beautiful Harry," Aunt Petunia said quietly. "What does the wizarding world think about your relationship?" She asked.

"Well, it isn't really that uncommon. There are many families, that have mixed blood. Though, I doubt they would admit it. The current grounds keeper is a mix between human and giant. From my studies, I have discovered that the human form is a dominate trait. That is just a conclusion mind you, I have no way to test the hypothesis." Harry said.

"Good, I don't want you to test it until you 18 or never." She took a deep breath. "I half expected Dudley to come back married to a dragon, if I'm being honest or maybe a high elf." She said.

"Uh, mum have you been playing oblivion." She smirked.

"Don't worry Dudims, I will be sure to call you all of my favorite nicknames, in front of whoever you choose. Though, I hope you hold out for at least a high elf." Harry realized his family went a little mad without them there. Had they used video games to fill the void.

They pulled in drive way. Marge's car was there. Marge was Uncle Vernon's morbidly obese sister. The woman only came over when she needed money.

 **Dumbledore POV**

He sat before his pensieve. He had reviewed the memory ten times. The death of the creature in the forest, was impossible. It was fascinating, the boy managed to cast three spells at once. A feat formerly thought impossible for any but the oldest of wizard. Thankfully, the boy still had little control over his magical aura.

Powerful wizards played games of submission and domination. The stronger could force the weaker to obey through magical power alone. Such a primal pecking order, is beneath current society. Though Harry and Dudley may make use of it later. He had to find a way to steer Harry back to the light or at least shades closer.

He would shamefully admit, to using his aura to get his point across on a few occasions. It was for the greater good. Boys as young as they are, would surely abuse such power. Freezing a room out of anger isn't productive for discussions.

A test was in order. It would have to be a test of humility. He decided to hire Gildroy Lockheart. The man was a buffoon. If anyone could make the boys lose their cool, it would be this man.

If the boys could refrain from using their power over the man and learn the material. Then he would reward them. Mayhap, a lesson in aura manipulation at the end of the year. Yes, that would surely be an incentive to behave.

 **Dudley POV**

Dudley tapped his fingers against the table, as his mother placed a turkey on the table. He had feasted nearly every meal and had yet to gain a pound. Then again, he was active the entire year. Forging steel into anything useful, required a heavy hand and plenty of sweat.

"Dudley, are they starving you at that blasted school?" Aunt Marge said. He looked over at the woman. She took up two seats and had already snagged a turkey leg. She had dipped it in gravy and grease ran down her chin. Her dog yipped. The blasted bull dog was the bane of his cousin's existence. Dudley remembered the time the creature treed his cousin. He had to hold Lotus back from eating the animal.

"Dudley, has won the eating contest with the Weasley twins every meal. It is just poor luck, that he is perhaps the most active in his classes." Harry sniped. Marge turned to his cousin.

"Do you hear that Vernon; the boy is picking on Dudley?" Dad looked over to Harry.

"I heard from Dudley, that you've been eating five meals a day. Is that true?" Harry gave him a dark look. Dudley whistled and pretended not to notice.

"Yes Uncle, I study at odd hours and sleep very little, so I eat more to compensate." Dad nodded and turned to him.

"So, is it true that you eat more than boys two years older and outperform your class mates." Dad said.

"Yes sir," Dudley said.

"Good on the both of you. It seems you put in the extra effort and came out ahead. Though, I expect you both to cut back while you relax." Aunt Marge didn't look happy. She never liked Harry.

"I didn't expect you to praise the boy for getting fat off your hard money. How much did that private school cost?" Dad rolled his eyes.

"Not too expensive. Just around a hundred grand each." Dad said. It wasn't true. Enrollment was free tuition was around 5k a year and it could be paid in installments. Rather expensive for most people sure but not terrible.

"Shouldn't the boy be busy scrubbing the floors to pay for that and not relaxing at the table?" That was another thing about his aunt. She always wanted Harry to do some demeaning manual labor. Not that scrubbing the floors was demeaning. Dudley and Harry had both swept and mopped the floors once a week. It was just one of their chores. Especially, when they were the ones messing up the floors.

"I don't get why you bothered to take him in. Didn't you tell me his father didn't work?" Dad nodded.

"The man retired at an early age. Made a fortune. They lived primarily off interest, collected from their family's wealth." Dad said.

Dudley watched his aunt's eyes bug out. "You mean his father didn't work. Not because he was lazy, but because he was so successful that he no longer had to. What happened to this grand fortune." Aunt Marge looked at Harry, who had begun to eat supper. His cousin had no intention of adding to the conversation.

"Did I fail to mention that? Sorry, must have slipped my mind. I'm not one to brag of another man's fortunes. It is quite rude." His uncle wiped his face and stood from the table. "Pet, the meal was wonderful. I'm going to see about the plane tickets. Just, to ensure that our flight hasn't been delayed." Dad said.

Dudley watched his father go. "Well what did your dad do, if he made so much money." Dudley watched his cousin. Harry had changed at Hogwarts. His cousin wouldn't think twice about killing Marge.

"I think that will be enough. Marge, it was good to see you. We are going to need to get to bed soon, so, why don't I walk you to your car." His mother said. His aunt got up on unsteady feet. Grease fell on the floor as she walked out.

"Dudley come and give your aunt a kiss." Dudley shied away from the greasy woman.

 **Harry POV**

He sat in his seat aboard the plane. Just two more flights and a car rental later, they would be in Nevada. They rode in coach. Uncle and Aunt Petunia were in first class up front.

Harry looked over at Dudley. His cousin was deep in his book. "7 Spells and Their Uses to Shape and Forge Armor", it was a massive tome. Harry would have to ask his cousin for it, when he finished.

From his pocket, Harry held out twelve duel monster cards. They were his creatures. Four dragons and two zombie warriors were his total. Three spell cards necro shock, fire, and drain, were behind his monsters. Then he had three trap cards. Sanguine's box, mirror Erised, and Potter's briefcase made up his last three cards. He didn't have a deck in full yet, but he would have one soon.

"You know those can't be used in an official tournament?" Dudley said. Harry nodded. They were not for a tournament. It was more for peace of mind.

"Yea, but it's nice to have them. It's not like their over powered." Lotus was his strongest card. It had an ATK of 1900. She was powerful with an effect that increased her ATK by 200 for every card destroyed while she was on the field. Her ATK also increased by 100 for every zombie dragon on the field with her. With all four dragon's she only had 2200 ATK. Her card was four stars so it could be summoned first turn.

Bruce had 1000ATK and 2000DEF, when attacked he could swap his ATK for DEF. Harry planned on making equip spells to give his hulks more ATK and DEF.

"You know, Harry we could spread this game to the wizarding world. We can call it duel monsters and make tons of money. All we need do is make our own cards in the likeness of famous wizards. There is already a system in place. We could buy some house elves and begin distribution via vending machine. It worked for wands why not cards." Dudley said. Harry nodded. He could alter the back of the cards. Maybe, a nice purple.

"We should do it. Let's draw up the plans and contact the goblins. We need to slap a patent on this idea ASAP." Harry said. Dudley nodded.

When they arrived his cousin immediately began to sweat. The temperature was much warmer than England. Harry didn't feel it. The heat beat down on him but it never felt hotter.

They rented a 2008 range rover sport. A top of the line product. It handled the terrain of the dessert climate like a champ. The GPS led them to the location. It was a lot in the middle of the desert. Wards kept it out of sight of muggles. Harry didn't have the experience to brush them aside. So, had to physically hold Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon to guide them through.

Aunt Petunia looked around. It was flat land, small amounts of grass here and there, mostly dried up and dead. "How much did you boy's pay for this?" His aunt asked.

"Too much," Dudley said. Harry smiled.

"We were swindled completely." He laughed. Then he brought out his briefcase and unloaded its contents. Large metallic figures stood on shaky legs. They rolled on metallic wheels and balanced themselves on many legs. They chittered and screeched, as they got their barring.

"What are those?" Uncle Vernon asked. The small necrobots had two sets of four drills. Small jointed metallic hands were under the drills. Though small, they were strong. Each creature could easily lift three times its body weight. They were animated with diagnostic charms, that would search out the nearest precious metal. So long, as there was a perimeter they wouldn't dig up everything. Then, there was the second stage of the process. Anything unknown, would be placed to the side and once maximum materials are obtained, they would melt them down to make ingots.

They had a forge in their bodies. It took in the raw materials and crushed the refined metals into ingots. They were machines built to mine.

Bruce, Carson, and Dan stepped out of his briefcase. Bruce had grown a few inches. The zombie could gain more power by eating things, just like Lotus. At 8.4ft he was the tallest of the group. Dan the newest hulk had a cutlass on his waist. He was more streamline than the others. His steps were fluid. Most of the troll brain was intact when he was created. The added brains helped refine his thinking capabilities.

"Master Harry, we are here to serve you." Harry stepped forward. What was he feeling? This swelling in his chest. Oh, he knew it well. Pride in his creations had taken hold and it held strongly.

The three of them bowed before him. Their weapons where unsheathed and placed on the ground. An act that pleased Harry to no end. They had all grown more intelligent. Perhaps, it was by conversation with one another. If that was so, he would hate to break up the group.

"You are to guard my interests. This place will become our source of raw materials, for the foreseeable future. If there is a problem, I want one of you to write me." Harry handed them each a journal. They were keyed to his own. It wouldn't work in Hogwarts because of the magical interference. Here was different. Even with the wards there was little magic at play.

Harry took multiple trunks out of his briefcase. They had multiple expansion charms placed within. "You may have these filled with the refined ingots. If you find anything special contact me." The multiple necrobots began to drill. Topsoil was vanished, it had no use as of now. There were hundreds of necrobots all digging in unison.

"Is that what you boys got up to at that school. I don't recall my sister talking about robots." Aunt Petunia said. Harry smiled.

"They are our own creations. Mining is a dangerous job, it's better to use robots than people." Harry said. Dudley had a pensive look on his face.

"Dudley, what's bothering you?" Harry said. His cousin met his eyes.

"I have a feeling of foreboding." Harry closed his eyes and felt nothing. Whatever his cousin sensed, it couldn't be felt by him.

"I guess we should go to the hotel then." Uncle Vernon said.

 **Autobots POV**

"Optimus, sensors are picking up an energon signal. It's due west of our location. Near the town of Jasper Nevada." Ratchet said.

"Let B and I handle this. It might be nothing. You know the sensors have been on the fritz recently." Arcee said.

"Or it could be decepticons. Be careful." Optimus said. Ratchet opened a ground bridge near the location.

"Arcee to base, Ratchet are you seeing this?" Arcee said.

Hundreds of small creatures pulled raw ingots of energon from the ground. They placed them in what looked like wooden chests. Her optics zoomed in on them. Sensors indicated an energy field of some sort. She reasoned it was a technology that allowed the warping of space. The energy read out didn't match up. Other precious materials were loaded in separate chests.

"By the all spark. This is insanity." Bumblebee said in a series of squeaks. Arcee nodded her head. The creatures were beginning to glow blue from energon radiation. Only there were no ill effects. Strange symbols lit up around their bodies. No other effect occurred. Their multiple optics gained a blue light.

That was when a purple glow appeared crystals of dark energon were dragged from the earth. They were placed in a separate trunk.

"What should we do Optimus?" Arcee said.

"Cliffjumper and Bulkhead are returning to base. Keep position, until we get there." Her sensors read incoming. She dodged just as a primitive weapon would have taken her head.

Three cybertronian like creatures charged them. Bumblebee opened fire on the hostiles. The largest one took all the plasma rounds and kept running. Arcee's training kicked in and she changed to blades.

The nearest one had a primitive cutlass and attempted to pierce her armor. A subroutine scan identified it as a simple steel weapon. The blade shattered on her armored frame.

She moved quickly, a side step and duck brought her behind her attacker. The creature was seven feet shorter than her. Arcee brought her blades around its head and sliced. Her vibro blades cut through the bone and sinew easily. It was only with the creature dead, that she realized it was organic. She turned on her wheel and moved to her next opponent.

A quick turn of the head revealed the battle between the largest one and Bumblebee. The plasma shots had taken their toll. Fist sized holes covered the creature. Despite the damage it kept moving.

She turned to the final creature. There was no fear in the organics optics. It looked on holding its primitive spear. "My name is Carson, remember it." The organic said. It didn't matter, this one she would take prisoner.

Arcee's wheels spun as she skated around the first thrust. Her vibro blades cut the tip from the spear. She spun and brought her blades on the creature's hands. They fell to the sand.

"Well Carson you are going to tell me who you work for and why they are after dark energon." The last of the hostiles fell. She looked over to the army of construction bots ready for a fight. They continued to mine.

The chest vanished before her optics. She looked down to her captive. He smiled, as she drove her foot down on his chest. He let out a breath.

"Arcee to base. The energon has already been taken we're heading back to base. We have a prisoner." Arcee said.

"Roger that, opening ground bridge." Ratchet said. A green portal appeared and the autobots and their prisoner walked through.

 **Harry POV**

It was always quiet in his lab. That was perfect for reading. He had begun to gain a greater interest in the creation of demons. Such beings were rarely born, they were the creations of belief and emotion. According to this book there was no god or perhaps there was, but he was as surely created by humans, as humans were created by him.

Such thoughts of philosophy ended, when his trunks appeared. Alarms around his lab rang knocking him securely from his thoughts. They were back, but not because they were full. It had only been two weeks. They were here because of an attack.

He opened his communication diary to find a message. **Under attack** , in bold letters. That wasn't good at all.

Harry got up from his chair and left his trunk. The others were out. They left Jasper, for Vegas. The city lights were bright even from his hotel room. Dudley and Harry were kicked out of one of the gambling casinos they were too young.

He wrote a quick note and left the hotel by broom stick. With briefcase in hand he planned to get this over with quickly. He flew with only the stars and his connection to his creations to guide him.

One was far away from most of them. It was odd. The trunks had a portkey built in triggered by an alarm ward. Simple ward craft really.

Harry landed at the sight. His eyes looked over the scene. He stepped through carnage. Carson's hands lay on the ground cut cleanly. Bright red green blood covered the ground. Bruce was in a heap. Holes littered his body. There was no blood the wounds were cauterized.

Dan had been beheaded. His eyes were poked out by carrion birds. Maggots still crawled in the sockets. Yet, they had not passed, their links to him kept them alive, if only barely.

He lifted Dan's large head. Dan was to be the fastest of his hulks. From the cut, he had been out maneuvered. His sword had been snapped in two. Whoever attacked had armor capable of resisting such a weapon. Runes were etched in the handle to assist in cutting through magic.

The mine crew had been picked off. The machines had little in the way of self-preservation. They were in various states of work when they were picked off.

He sat the head beside Bruce's body. Though, he was connected to the two, they were no longer there. Their essence lingered but their memories were no more. Bruce had a hole through his brain. Dan's head was infested with maggots. The desert heat dried out their organs. They were gone it was time to let them go.

Instead of cutting the ties he drew them in. It was like reeling a fish. Only they didn't fight, they were too weak to. He was their only tie to the world. Harry took the spirits of his faithful hulks into himself. They melded with his own spirit like rain upon a lake.

Whatever did this, deserved retribution. Harry would create something with the supplies he has. The lives of his followers would not be lost in vain. The vision of Obelisk the Tormenter filled his mind. A titan larger and grander than any other. He would forge it.

Anubis and the other Tomb lords would assist him in raiding graveyards for raw materials. He would need the bones of thousands. Harry had the brain matter of hundreds of spiders, a troll, and half a goblin's. Topaz stones would due for a booster. The mysterious blue and purple substances will go into the creation. Harry would build a god.

 **That's a wrap.**

 **Ok Harry isn't happy with the autobots. He had no idea they are his enemies. He only knows his mining operation has been attacked. Will he find evidence and will the autobots discover his identity? Maybe.**

 **Petunia didn't explode. She isn't her son. She has accepted, he isn't going to be a member of normal society. She also hates Marge. Big shock.**

 **Yes, I killed off Bruce and Dan before their time. Things happen. Arcee hasn't acclimated herself to earth. She isn't as gentle as she will later be. This is before the start of transformers prime.**

 **Read Follow, Fav, PM, and Reveiw**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 The Titans**

 **I don't own Harry Potter or Transformers Prime**

 **Harry and Dudley age 11 year 2008**

 **Carson POV**

They threw him in a cage and left him there. Hours later, a truly massive mech appeared. His eyes were blue, a shade unlike his masters. Carson stood to his feet. If he was to die, then at least he would do it standing.

"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." The mech paused. Did it think its organization meant something? He didn't care. Whatever these creatures wanted he wouldn't comply.

"You and your compatriots attacked my fellow autobots. Two of your number were permanently deactivated. I want to know, who do you work for?" Optimus Prime said.

Carson didn't reply. "I see, I will return when you wish to speak." Optimus said.

"My master will come for me. When he does, he will avenge my brothers." Optimus paused.

"We are very far away from where you were captured. It is unlikely, that your master will find you." Optimus said.

"My master will find me, I'm certain of it." The large mech walked away. The blue one that killed Dan walked in.

"Have you come to gloat?" Carson said. He glared at the tall blue mech.

"You attacked us. The death of your friends and your capture is all on you. What did you want with the dark energon?" Carson became silent. He had no idea what energon was, he decided to let her talk.

"Our master wanted us to mine the land. So, we mined the land." Her optics stared at him. Carson got comfortable. It would be a long stay.

 **Harry POV**

Wrath overtook Harry as he rode his broom stick back to the hotel. He pushed it as fast as it would go. Runes lit up, as he forced more magic into them.

Harry couldn't let this insult stand. He had no clue who or what did this and it didn't matter. When he found out his wrath would finally have a target. For not he needed information.

No, Harry needed to think, if he didn't give himself time to calm down, he would attack random people. He felt his magic, it no longer resembled a calm lake, it was now a raging storm.

He flew over small towns and highway. The many lights helped guide his way. Rushing wind and cold air soothed him. His first step wasn't returning to the hotel, he needed supplies. A plan began to form in Harry's mind.

It felt like time was of the essence. His every step seemed to waste more time. Harry was impatient.

Harry landed in a graveyard. It was old and run down. The bones were there and that was important. He strolled through the sight. Like a wave, Harry let his magic seep into the soil. This was a spell he found in the death knight book.

The spell was called bone harvest. Like the name implied it harvested bone. His magic pulled up the various bones of hundreds of people. They formed into simple skeletons. Animate skeleton, was used to get them walking.

With hundreds of undead at his disposal, Harry had them walk into his trunk. He repeated the practice with more graveyards costing him 10% of his magic capacity each. He had thousands of skeletons.

Harry knew those numbers were fodder. Even armed with weapons, they would be easy pickings for a competent wizard. It was good, they were raw materials.

When he returned to Las Vegas he had drained 60% of his reserves. There would be no further great magics. "Harry, what happened?" Dudley said.

Harry looked over at his cousin. He thought of confiding in his cousin. It was both of their venture. That land had come out of their pockets. Dudley stayed up late every night, he made new wands to go in the vending machines.

"Dudley, I don't want to talk about it. We have more metal ingots than we planned for this summer. This venture was a total success." Harry said. He let a smile work its way on his mouth.

Dudley frowned at him. "If you don't want my help, then just say so. I will back you up on whatever you're doing. Don't get yourself killed Harry." Dudley said. He jumped into bed and fell asleep.

Harry didn't feel like sleeping. He felt the empty tethers to Bruce and Dan. They were empty, because his hulks were ill prepared. Whatever attacked them was powerful.

Harry looked down upon the streets of this town. There were addicts and thugs. More raw materials for the taking.

Later Harry roamed the streets at the early hours of the morning. He walked to the worst part of town. None approached him. He didn't notice the chill that was in the air at his approach.

Death smelled heaviest in a shack. Harry opened the door to it. Emaciated people lay in heaps. Needles covered their arms. The only sign they were alive was the slow rise of their chests.

The sickness of addiction had ravaged their bodies. Harry needed every part. Every organ was required.

Harry pulled a small surgical knife from his pocket. It was a simple thing to buy off E-bay. A trinket he had gotten for his trade. "Petrificous Totalus," Harry said. The first of his victims wouldn't be able to move.

This was the final step. Adrenaline made his movements shaky. He could feel his heart race faster. There were lines, he was unwilling to cross. Now, he was willingly going to harvest the organs of innocents. Harry had preyed upon the weakest. He knew they wouldn't be missed.

"Welcome, to the black order." Harry cut open his first victims chest. He reached his hands under the rib cage and pulled. Blood didn't flow, he kept it in the veins.

He took everything even the brain. Each organ was placed in a jar under stasis charms. They would be separate. Even the genitals were kept. This was for a greater purpose. Harry reasoned, they would be proud of what they would become.

Hands coated in blood, he went to the next victim. Twenty lived in the tiny shack. All items fit in his briefcase, it was time to leave for more victims.

With every step, Harry shook. He had committed a horrid sin. Harry looked up to the heavens, there was no longer a path to redemption for him. He carried on.

It was for revenge. Harry needed their bodies and they had treated them horribly. If they weren't going to be responsible, then they didn't deserve them.

With that thought, he walked into a new den of addicts. All he need do, was follow the smell of death.

Harry didn't know how long he walked through the back alleys and terrible neighborhoods of Las Vegas. Hundreds of bodies destined to die fell to his hands.

Sitting in his lab, hundreds of corpses were at his disposal. Harry needed something more effective at gathering information. Assassins creed came to mind. Though his assassins would be different.

It was Harry's hope, that his family never found out about his sin. The organs were stored in vats of black goat's blood. The fluid restored the organs and went beyond. The organs grew and divided.

Harry watched the vats in wonder. It took little of the whole of his supply to fully submerge the individual organs. Taking the bones of many skeletons, he took the tallest and largest of the skeletons. Once Harry had enough to equal his current number of organs, he began to put them together.

It was moderately better than patchwork. The black ichor made the organs robust. Once finished he had over 80male zombies and 160 female zombies. The female organs replicated faster than the males.

240 bodies rested on slabs ready to be animated. The blackguard, his new order of zombie assassins. With his will he raised them. Eyes opened and stared upon him. He felt 240 connections form. His magic took a dip, but it would recover.

One of his creations stood up and walked towards him. "I live by your will. What does that make you and what are we?" The zombie said. His skin was stretched thin over his muscled body.

"You are my soldiers. I made you to gather information for me. Though, you must all be hungry. Please eat the lesser undead. These skeletons will undoubtedly satisfy your hunger." Harry watched as the zombie's eyes glazed over. Hunger was something that they universally understood. The nearest one jumped upon an animated skeleton. It wasted no time in digging into the creature's bones. The zombie's teeth easily tore off pieces of bone.

Thousands of skeletons met their end. The zombies changed. Their skin grew paler and Harry could hear the beating of hearts. Interesting, he would have to consider that later.

Harry rubbed at his face. His task was nearly finished. His small band of zombies waited for his orders.

"You were created to assassinate my enemies, collect necromancy materials, and collect information for me. Gather your robes and weapons. You are free to do as you please, so long as you don't draw information to me or yourselves. Congratulations, black guard." They were two weeks work.

A stream of naked and pale zombies picked up heavy black slacks, a pocketed belt harness, cowboy boots, black turtlenecks, riot armor, and a black duster. A hood covered their faces. The only proof of their identity were numbers on their dusters.

Each was a work of art. Harry felt ice in his chest. He was haunted by what he did to create his black guard. It was not his fault. Three hulks were not enough to guard a simple mining operation. Clearly, he was too weak to move out in the open. There was an enemy and he didn't know who he was dealing with.

There were more women than men for a reason. Men freely give their secrets to women. His female zombies would lay with anyone that they could gain information from. That was how they were programmed.

Each had some magic fibers. He had taken what he could from the unicorns, spiders, and the black goat. Harry walked out of the warehouse that would be the base of the black guard. He paid for it with cash.

Some of the killings he had committed had yielded cash. He didn't always kill the broken addicts. At times, he slew the drug dealers. A body was a body after all. They often had cash on them.

When the cartel inevitably came for him. Harry killed them too. They were only humans it was easy too easy.

"Harry are you alright?" Uncle Vernon said. He looked up at his Uncle. When had he gotten back. This was the hotel. They had been here for a month now. Still he had no idea who took Carson and killed Dan and Bruce.

"No uncle, I'm not ok. Someone invaded our mine and killed all of our workers." Harry felt tears roll down his face. The stress kept filling him until it burst.

"Boy, slow down and tell me what happened." Harry took a deep breath and felt ashamed at the quiver in his breathing.

"Someone or something powerful killed our guards and shot down all our workers. By the sight they used plasma based weaponry. Some of the ground was reduced to glass. I've been out every night uncle. I did horrible things." Harry almost confessed his crimes but he held them at bay. His deeds had not even made the news. CNN, NBC, and Fox didn't care for the deaths of a few addicts and drug dealers. Even when members of the cartels vanished it was beneath the notice of the news.

"Harry breath." He took in a deep breath. Had he really been holding his breath. "That's business. You have a competitor that you were unaware of. You dug something up that they wanted and they did away with your workers. Next time place a recording device nearby. Get a look at them and involve the authorities. What they did can't be legal. That property is yours after all. Stop blubbering like a child and man up. They stepped on your toes. So, it's time to break their legs." Uncle Vernon said.

"Is that how the world works uncle? When someone destroys your people, you rise up and destroy theirs." Uncle Vernon smiled like a shark.

"Look around you boy. That's what this country is. Its history up until the last fifty years has been about that. When the Japanese sunk their pacific fleet, did they hide. No, they drafted soldiers and renovated their factories for war. They turned the whole of their production force towards war. Then they burned most of Japan to the ground. Your only issue is a lack of knowledge. Who is your enemy? Who killed your fleet?" Uncle Vernon said.

"Thank you, uncle Vernon. I needed that. I don't know who killed Dan and Bruce. I do know they took Carson and still have him. He has been in the same spot for a very long time." Harry said.

"Then boy it looks like you have a target." Uncle Vernon said. Harry couldn't help but agree.

A week since that talk he was back in the warehouse. He had taught the black guard stasis and what warding he knew. This safe house was now protected from muggle surveillance. The bodies were piling up. Identities were stolen and they applied for colleges and factory jobs. They continued to wear their armor and dusters in his presence.

"Master we have done as you asked and gathered information." Harry looked over at several hundred flash drives filled with secrets. They had stolen secrets of various businesses. He knew who embezzled what in many places. A trust was created. They were a corporation called Blackguard. Harry was the CEO.

The blackguard looked like normal people. With the proper clothing, they could fit in anywhere. They were just a little taller and their heads were larger. Cattle was bought in the name of the Blackguard. Their muscle was used when needed. Hundreds of human corpses were piled in stasis charms. The Blackguard had developed confundus charms and used them to move up in their companies. Many of the women were pregnant now. It seemed that the heart beats meant more than Harry thought.

A septic tank was dug on his land. Their corporation was being built over the corpses of his hulks. Like a phoenix Harry felt his emotions rise. The concrete was poured and a steel frame was coming up. More land was bought around their lot. Guard towers were put up and heavy armaments were stealthily purchased.

With hundreds of fresh bodies at his disposal and a cube filled with eldritch blood it was time to build it. The first Titan.

 **Carson POV**

His body was broken and his hope was in tatters. Carson could feel his master in the distance. Something had happened. Despair had over taken his master for a time but now. There was a sense of cold furry.

Harry was making something big. Carson could feel the magic radiating even from his cell. "He isn't coming for you. Give up it will make it easier on you." Arcee said.

Carson looked at his hands. They had grown back in the month he had been here. He had also grown an inch. The effect of the mass of new bonds connected to his master. Their network was larger. They had more energy to work with.

Every life lost went back to the group. It divided to their master, and then equally between them. Carson had felt ten lives wink out and they had made him stronger. With time, he had grown more in touch with himself. The dragons continued to devour new prey and a little of the power they gained went to the rest. They were a closed system all their own.

"It doesn't matter what you say he will come for me." Carson said. Arcee smiled. This was a game they played.

"I don't know why you are so persistent. So long as we know you're not a threat, to the indigenous species of this planet we could let you go. Your attack will be considered a misunderstanding." Carson didn't think the death of his brothers was a misunderstanding.

"Why do you care for the indigenous species of this world? You aren't an organic like me. I wouldn't think a few squishy humans would matter so much." Carson said.

"Scrap you have a low opinion of us. We are the autobots the good guys. We are here to protect the organics from the likes of the decepticons." Arcee said.

"I think my master will take you as a concubine after he finishes with this place." Carson said.

"I think we are incompatible. Organics don't really do it for me anyway Carson. I also killed his subordinate. If he is willing to go to all the effort of freeing you. I don't think he will take prisoners." Arcee said.

"Revenge fucking you has little to do with taking prisoners." Carson said. She rolled her eyes. Arcee left him be. He waited the magical presence was growing yet stronger.

 **That's a wrap**

 **Yes, the death of his Hulks has messed up Harry's head. He killed a bunch of people for spare parts. This may be controversial but it's a necromancer fic. If it wasn't controversial and dark then it wouldn't keep the theme.**

 **Arcee and the autobots will have reckoning. Harry has all he needs to build his Titan. He built himself an organization of zombie assassins. They also have magic so yea over powered. Some died while they were getting a grip on their environment. Blackguard is now Harry's corporation. They are building it on the lot he bought from the Malfoy's. He still has no idea who he is dealing with. Giant sentient robots are not in his predictions.**

 **The first Titan will look a lot like Obelisk the Tormentor.**

 **New Story Up**

 **Demon Gamer check it out**

 **Read Fav Follow Review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Vacations End**

 **I don't own Harry Potter or Transformers Prime**

 **Harry and Dudley Age 11 year 2008**

 **Dudley POV**

His cousin was gone most of the summer. There was a darkness to Harry. A corruption has ransacked his soul. Dudley needed to look no further than the Blackguard company.

Tall figures in robes were always around when his cousin was near. Dudley felt the bounds between them and his cousin. That was why, he was in his lab.

The Millennium eye had finally cooled. Three of the seven items were now in his possession. Dudley put on a pair of magic resistant gloves and pulled the item from the caldron.

A chain circlet went around his head and the eye found its place at the center of Dudley's forehead. Closing his eyes Dudley felt his connection to the item. His magic swelled empowered by the three items.

Three of his servants rose from the outskirts of is lab. Dudley had worked hard to craft his first three Arbiters.

Arbiters were large metallic golems. They were streamline and stood 20ft each. Dudley had taken the blue energy their miners had collected. That energy gave his creations life and technological prowess.

Chrome beings armored and enchanted with the best Dudley could provide followed his lead. They had blasters that fired plasma and vibro blades. It was the blue energy that did it.

"Sir, this is the place." Charles his first Arbiter said. Dudley pointed his palm at the place. The sun was at its highest point. Dudley closed his eyes and focused on his Millennium eye. Vast amounts of solar energy collected in his body. He felt his very being drank up the energy.

A large robot colored yellow and black leapt from the base and began to fire at him. His Arbiters stepped in front of him. Charles whipped his shield around and took the blasts. The enchanted metal held up to the plasma rounds.

Dudley opened his eyes. They had taken a yellow quality. "Fiend Fire," Dudley said. A massive white cone of destruction lanced out. Sand turned to glass and the base was destroyed. Dudley felt the life of Carson disappear.

Charles and the Arbiters transformed into black Hummers. He road in air conditioning back to the hotel.

"Sir, was this decision wise. We could have learned a lot about them." Dudley contemplated Charles's words.

"It wouldn't have been worth it. Harry would have tortured them to death and I want this whole thing behind us." Dudley said. They drove by their lot. The robots he had just destroyed had halted their mining operation.

A massive tower was rising from that operation. Hundreds of miners collected materials from the earth. Builder necrobots fortified the mines and built new structures. What was to come of this place, was anyone's guess.

 **Harry POV**

A limo drove him out to the destroyed base. Harry could hear helicopters in the distance. They wouldn't make it here before he finished. Though Dudley's fiend fire destroyed the top half of the base, much of the lower levels were intact. The blue energy ran through this place.

Much of it survived the explosion. Harry chalked it up to emergency shut off valves. He didn't think Dudley had it in him to use fiend fire. The fire was rumored hard to control.

A red and white mech stared at him with blue optics. It opened its mouth to say something. Harry raised his hand and let forth a wall of necro shock. The mech shook before it went off line.

Harry had absorbed what was left of Carson's soul. Flashes of memories plagued him. He remembered Carson telling these machines that his master would come. "I'm sorry it took so long Carson." Harry said.

The broken body of a blue and red mech stared at him. Most of it was melted to slag. "Are you the one who did this?" The mech Optimus Prime said.

"No, it was my cousin. He did this as an act of mercy. I was going to do far worse to you. Dudley wanted to end this quickly." Harry let that sink in. "A month and a half ago, why did you kill my subordinates?" Harry said.

The large mech coughed. "We thought them alien invaders, here to harm humanity. To ensure the survival of the humans, we neutralized them. It was on my orders. The rest of my team were innocent." Optimus said.

"You are lying. I will spare you the pain of a slow death." The mech's eyes widened just before the lightning hit. Harry watched as Optimus Primes eyes lost their light. He walked up to the being's chest. Harry felt an energy source that survived his attack.

Harry turned to one of the blackguard. "Take the mechs back to the lab." Harry said.

"Master there is one survivor." Harry turned to see a blue fem mech. He remembered her from Carson's memories.

They wrapped her in Acromantula silk. She struggled but couldn't access her weapons. "Hunter capture squad, collect what data you can and return to base. Load this toy in the big rig." They were gone before the Military arrived. Disillusionment charms kept them from being stopped.

One month later Harry's birthday. Aunt Petunia took a picture of Dudley and him next to the cake. She handed Harry back his Blackguard smartphone. Microprocessor advancements were easy when you had more advanced technology to work with. His company was taking off. He sold off 20% shares. Despite the outrageous taxes, Harry was still making money. Twelve never felt so bitter.

They were back home. Harry and Dudley walked through Diagon alley. Parents, schoolchildren, and even aurors were buying wands. The company name Blackguard had taken off. The vending machines had the name stamped on them.

"Harry lets go to the book store." Dudley said. They looked on to see several people standing in line to enter.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Its Gildroy Lockheart he's doing a book signing. Rumor has it, he will be the defense against the dark arts this year. Oh, I wish I was going to school again. You boys are so lucky." The 40+ year old woman said.

"Hey Harry, Dudley, why don't you cut in line with us." The twins said. The two boys looked to be doing good. Must have been a wonderful summer.

"Harry your looking gloomy. What happened mate, did Bruce stand on your foot." Harry turned away and stared at the line.

"Mates Bruce was killed at the beginning of summer." Both boy's eyes widened.

"But, that bloke was unstoppable. He pounded that great pooch of Hagrids, to the ground." Fred and George said.

"He's gone for good. I don't want to talk about it." Harry said.

"By the way Harry. We have been meaning to ask you, who is that guy in the black robe?" Harry looked over to Samuel his best assassin. Samuel was volunteered for the task of guarding him.

"That's just Samuel my body guard. Don't worry about him." When they moved up in line, Samuel seemed to flow like smoke.

"Blow me over, is that Harry Potter." The crowd suddenly turned to Harry. "When Mr. Potter walked in he didn't expect to receive first additions to my every work for free." The man tried to put the books in to Harry's hands but Samuel stepped in. "Ah, my apologies. As a celebrity, you of course must have a body guard for safety reasons. I will have the books wrapped up for you." Harry saw Samuel reach for his side arm. If Lockheart had taken another step, well this day would end quite differently.

"Master, should I kill the fop quietly." Harry shook his head. Samuel had killed his share of corporate competitors. Any company that suddenly appears faces the danger of larger companies.

He was safely in his lab disassembling a broom when he heard a pop. Harry turned to see a house elf covered in bruises. His tools clattered to the ground. This was going to be annoying.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Harry said. He tried to use his most cordial voice.

"Harry Potter must not return to Hogwarts, there is danger." Harry rubbed at his chin. There was always danger in most any environment. What made Hogwarts more dangerous this time.

The closest thing to danger, he saw this time, was Mr. Weesley and Malfoy fighting with their hands. They were much too out of shape for such things.

"Well what's the danger? Who is out to kill me? Is it Voldemort? If so, then I'm ready for him. My powers have only grown stronger. Some foolish upstart who thinks they have what it takes to challenge me, then I am ready to put them down. Are the centaurs revolting because my dragons are eating them? Too bad." Harry said.

"Dobby can't say sir. My family prevents me from speaking. There is a plot against you. If you don't go it can't hurt you." Harry nodded. True the best way to avoid traps, was to avoid them.

"I have to go. I'm certain that whatever plot is afoot will find me. How about this Dobby. I promise, that if I can't stop it before it gets bad, then I will flee." Dobby looked at him oddly.

"You talk to Dobby as an equal. No, one has ever done that with Dobby." Tears ran down the creature's eyes. Houselves were a strange lot. "I can't let you go. The great wizard Harry Potter must remain safe. You can't be allowed back at Hogwarts. Your friends haven't written you." Harry blinked. He had forgotten about them. The summer had taken up all his focus.

"I guess they didn't. I don't go for them. I go for myself. You can't stop me from going Dobby." The house elf crinkled his eyes.

"Harry Potter will not go to Hogwarts." He vanished in a pop. Harry thought about putting up a hit for the house elf but dropped the thought. Dobby was just trying to help.

 **That's a wrap**

 **Sorry about the short chapter. It's time to move on to book two. While Harry focused on building his army. Dudley focused on building his own power. In this story, they will be natural counters to one another.**

 **Rewrite for Demon Gamer in progress check it out, I should have it up either today or tomorrow.**

 **Fav Follow REVIEW**

 **Taking a three week break so no updates here. My new story Gamer Demon will receive a rewrite and chapter updates during this period. Then I will switch them up. I need to build a strong outline for year 2.**


	19. Not a Chapter but Hope

Alright guys, I'm going to read over this story and make a new chapter. Its been forever, but I think it's a serviceable story. Expect maybe 2k for the first next chapter but I'll start updating it at least once a month. Until then tell me what you want in the future chapters.

Check out Seed of Cataclysm in the meantime. Any other stories you want an update to tell me, and I will see about it. Expect a chapter soon. Sorry this isn't a chapter.


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Its been forever, I've written a lot of stuff in the time between. I've completed a few commissions on other sites, but I always planned to come back here. I hope I surpass expectations and bring this story back to life.**

 **Harry and Dudley Age 12 year 2008**

 **Harry POV**

There was something about a train ride that calmed his nerves. Hearing the white noise of the train moving cleared his mind and let him focus. Harry always had things to do and more plans. Building an army of the undead was a continuous process. His undead were always evolving.

Opening his trunk, he made the journey down to his workshop. It was a tidy place lit with Florissant lights and noisy with the whirling of necrobots. The drilling undead droids were heretical in appearance. A mad fusion of machine and body parts, they were cheap to make and held unlimited uses.

A core of dark energon allowed them to function indefinitely. Any missing parts could be easily replaced. The dark purple lights of their eyes made him happy. These were model 2.4 necrobots also called constructors. For now, they whizzed around his workshop keeping it clean.

No one was here to bother him. Opening a drawer, he found it filled with shrunken skeletons. There were thousand of human skeletons shrunk for his convenience. One of the features of the 2.0 necrobots also called gatherers.

Across the world his gatherers collected skeletons from various mass graves around the world. The old the skeleton the better. A smile spread across his face. He grasped a handful of the intact skeletons and went about gathering organs and armor. It was about time he started on the most basic of his army, the knights.

 **Dudley POV**

His armor clanked when he sat down. Getting used to wearing it at all times was difficult but a necessary evil in the life of a paladin. Reports were coming in of something strange in their neighborhood. Vampires were appearing, but they didn't follow the rules of the relatively docile vampires of nocturn.

He tossed his millennium rod in the air and caught it feeling the intense power boost it gave to his magic. With his three millennium items he could control fiend fire completely. The millennium eye alone increased his normal fire spells to low fiend fire levels. Normal flames couldn't burn his skin while the item was on his person.

"Hey Dudley, where's Harry." Hermione asked. He looked over to see the brown-haired girl. Blimey was she a treat to be around. He tossed her a pack of duel monsters cards to distract her. Harry's trunk was locked from the inside. There would be no peaking on what he was doing.

Dudley could feel dark magic radiating form the trunk. Harry was doing what he did best. The summoning, binding, and strengthening of the undead. He would be interested in the current vampire attacks most likely.

"What are these?" Hermione asked opening the pack and going through the cards. In the pack was a shiny 1st year Harry dressed to the nines in his necromancer set and armed with his cured handle wand. A cube with mysterious symbols followed behind the card. An artifact to be equipped with the card. When placed together Harry's card gained new abilities. They found their cards could contain ever changing texts.

"Harry and I decided to add a bit of muggle culture to the wizarding world. Now in every vending machine is a few rows of duel monster cards. Complete with an instruction manual for how to play. We also sell duel disks. Though, they are taking a bit longer to develop. We won't have the next gen out until next year.

"Hey, I got a Dumbledore." Dudley nodded and continued looking through his report. Harry and Dudley each had several packs to open. There would be no cheating on their part. Well Harry could be cheating but Dudley let his cousin play his own way.

The vampires were turning people and a group called Helsing were combating them. Ghouls were appearing everywhere becoming a problem. He would have to talk to Harry about it. If things got bad then, they would deploy their forces. The Death Dragon flight would lay waste to the vampires and the gates of heaven would open and Dudley's holy warriors would unleash their wrath.

"Hey is this me?" Dudley looked over to see Hermione looking over Lady Knowledge Seeker. It was clearly Hermione wearing a blue wizard robe. Her card could be on the field with any wizard or monster with beneficial effects. The only problem was she was weak by herself.

Harry's trunk opened, and he stepped out looking rather pleased with himself. Dudley could feel the presence of well over 100 undead. None were very powerful, but quantity had a quality all its own. His cousin didn't look strained, no he looked stronger than ever.

"Are you going to tell me what you've been doing?" Dudley asked his cousin.

"Well, I thought it was about time that I started making my grunts. I have 100 knights, now I need to make ten shamans to lead them, and one death knight to lead the shaman." Harry said with a smile on his face. Dudley nodded. Constructor models were useful. With the right blueprint they can work tirelessly and efficiently.

"Take a look." Harry took the report and began to read it. Dudley watched his cousin's eyebrows rise.

"Dudley are we going to war?" Harry asked with a delighted smile on his face. Paladins weren't supposed to want war but, Dudley couldn't help the gritty feeling creeping up. War was coming the deaths were a precursor of what's to come.

 **Lotus POV**

She could feel her Harry coming. He was a dark presence that eclipsed the world. Along with the other hatchling Dudley. Both had grown in their short time away, though so had she. In two months she had hit another growth spurt. She was not 45ft from snout to tail. Her body showed no sign to stopping. It was the eldritch snacks blood. After she tasted it, she had grown beyond what she was.

Lotus let out a series of hisses and her flight banked with her over the arriving students. Norbert the fire dragon was out of place among her brethren. He could fly well but he didn't have the silence that they could achieve. That was ok, he was adopted after all.

The threstals didn't panic as they passed by. Her Harry looked up at her his eyes a deep blue the same color as her flames. Rarely, were his eyes green. She could feel his power within her own chest and within the others. They were a single great darkness made of many individual parts.

She wanted to rip open the carriages and find her Harry and nuzzle him. A part of her hated being apart from the whole. Lotus wanted to merge and become a complete darkness.

 **Harry POV**

War, England was about to be at war with a group of vampires. He could hardly believe Dudley got the information before him. With all the phones his blackguard were tapping. Hundreds of millions of calls recorded and sifted through daily and Dudley finds out about this before him. Harry shook his head at the loss.

He would simply have to make his next move a good one. Sending Lotus and her flight would break the statute of secrecy. He had 100knights, was working on the 10 shaman, and a death knight. Currently his constructors were mass producing the knights. The Hulk 2.0 was mostly put together in an abandoned classroom.

Everyday his gatherers found new mass graves and sent him the bones through a set of cabinets he copied. Once the bones were shrunk down, they could be transported easily by the thousands.

"Harry, I would like you to pay attention. I've been calling on you forever young man. Now what did I say to the ancient bugalu Banshee before I slew her with my magical voice?" Lockhart said.

"I don't know. Something heroic, like I hope Satan like your music in hell." Lockhart smiled and shook his head.

"A good effort and I will remember that line if I ever find myself in that situation again, but no I said, now the world will once again here the song of a true siren. As my voice washed over her ears, the banshee changed into a beautiful woman. From there things get a little adult, so we will skip over it." Lockhart winked, and moved on.

Harry began to doodle designs for his Death knight's armor. While calculating how many strength buffs he could fit on it. The Gauntlets alone should give the death knight +500STR alone. He had been experimenting with scale mail for a while. By cubing the mail he should be able to fit multiple sets of imbedded boosts. Then he could also socket a few gems for added boosts.

He met professor Dumbledore out of class. The old man looked at him like he had passed some test. "Very good Harry, I heard you were asked questions about his novel and instead of blowing up you answered to the best of your ability and were never annoyed. If you keep it up, I may have something to teach you towards the end of the year." The old man winked and started walking down the hall.

Harry looked on in utter confusion. Lessons from the old wizard would be great and all, but he had a war to plan for. There was little energy to waste on Lockhart.

Hulk 2.0 since he created the first hulk he had designs for 2.0. Ten human skeletons were broken and pieced together to make its skeleton. It stood at an easy 20ft tall. Blood vessels were filled with a mix of Harry's own blood and eldritch ichor. Bits of Harry's hair and skin were also added to the creature. All of which were added in an effort to bind its existence thoroughly. The muscles were grown in a vat made exactly for this purpose. Various potions were used to make the muscles stronger, cellularly superior, and dense. Constructors began to attach the muscles and nerves to the skeleton. The brain was something special. It was human incubated in eldritch ichor. Magically, Harry added constructed memories creating a personality and duplicating it to fit this hulk. This creature was made for a war over English soil. Loyalty wasn't something to be questioned.

The skin was something special. Harry had taken the robotic dermis of the aliens and mutated it with magic and ichor. What he had was a black chrome like substance that could heal itself enough magic and metals. So long as it had a blueprint to work off of it was great. If not, it became an amorphous blob that tried to eat everything. Harry was toying with the idea of replacing his own skin with the substance.

A spark was made, more of a second brain really. If this hulk was shot in the head, when its brain healed the spark would back up all information. Harry rammed a syringe in the port of its spark and injected dark energon in it. The spark lit up and then the black metal dermis was poured over the creature's body. The blueprint was supplied by the spark and the dermis took form. Harry felt his magic connect to the new hulk.

Purple lights lit up from its optics. It turned its head and looked around. The creature moved its arms and looked around. "My master, you are my master aren't you." Harry nodded. He was busily looking over the influx of data. All systems were operational, but some were going dark before lighting back up. It seemed the hulk needed a bit more dark energon, or magic. Harry increased both.

All systems went up and stabilized. "Your name is Yami." He decided to name all hulk 2.0s after yugio.

"Designation Yami confirmed. What is your will my master?" The hulk bowed and was still much taller than the 12yearold.

"Go to the forbidden forest hunt, feed, build, and create a village for hulks of your model. I will soon make more of your kind." Harry said. The Hulk rose and began the process of leaving the castle. It took the creature some time and skill to get out of the door.

 **Snape POV**

Severus Snape was minding his own business. Lily's son was in no danger unless that fop tried to cast spells on him. He was honestly concerned for Dumbledore's senility after hiring that hack. But he supposed the boy was more than skilled at handling himself.

After the events in the forbidden forest last year, Severus began doing some reading. It took time and wondering through quite a few dark alleys before coming upon a tome that shed light on the monsters. The Black goat and her young. The black goat was an ancient fertility goddess who birthed young continuously and devoured them. At times she appeared in forested areas and left young. These young were born like humans. Dumb and curious of the world.

Given enough time a child of the black goat would acquire great intelligence and ability in wielding their god like powers. Severus shivered at the thought of such a creature. Once they grow out of infancy the godlings were nigh unkillable. How an 11-year-old managed to kill one was a mystery.

"Hello there, do you happen to know a way out of the castle." Severus looked up and froze. His heart nearly stopped. Towering above him was a massive golem. It radiated the foulest magics Severus had ever felt. The shear amount of power pouring from it was ludicrous. Its head and body were proportional. It looked like a rather tall human. Its eyes were glowing purple spheres and its skin was ink black. A massive genital region showed a package that was nearly touching Severus' face.

The only reason Snape didn't go into battle mode at that moment was the shear power flooding out of the creature. It was monstrous in so many ways. This was a creature made to kill wizards and shrug off spells. The magic resistance this creature must have was mind boggling.

"Up the stairs three rights, two lefts, and through the doors." Severus said. If the giant wanted out, then Severus would assist it. The creature nodded and smiled in thanks. It turned and a massive black ball sack nearly touched Severus' head. Thankfully, the creature was too tall.

 **Harry POV**

With his current materials, he could make a new hulk once a month. That was while making the rest of his army and death knights. He was in full war mode and already spending more time in the library than needed. He was looking up storm magic. A controlled necro shock storm could but just what he needed to turn the tide on the enemy. Sadly, he would have to call it a night. He needed his rest and Aasor missed him. He wouldn't miss a chance to sleep with her.

"Hey Dudley, any news." He asked his cousin who was looking over a tablet. They didn't often talk about what the other had. It would ruin the game. They both planned to go to war on England's behalf when the vampires invaded.

"Yes, the helsing organization is leading the charge against the vampire hordes. The holy roman catholic church might be about to stick their noses where it doesn't belong. If that happens, we might have to discipline them." Dudley said.

"We didn't order them to get involved so yes, discipline is in order." Harry said. Dudley gave him a funny look.

"Harry even you can't be conceited enough to believe that we own the world." Harry raised an eyebrow. He moved his hands our magnanimously.

"But we do, or we will, and doesn't that make it ours anyway. We have alien technology, artifacts of power, and armies that will die for us. Soon even the stars will be ours. After we finish picking the meat off the cybertronians' bones we will have space travel, terraforming, and colonization. We can declare this galaxy under human rule and begin our spread." Dudley rolled his eyes.

"Yes, those are all possible. We will certainly get around to that in the future but for now. Let's play it safe and step on as few toes as possible. Its better that our subordinates think they have free will. Let's have them think assisting us was their plan." Dudley said.

"And when they inevitably betray us?" Harry said.

"Then we have reason to take everything that isn't nailed down, gut their organization, and take all those holy artifacts for ourselves." Dudley said. Harry held up a hand and Dudley took it.

They looked in each other's eyes. One solid blue the other golden yellow. "My blackguard knows they will betray us. There is evidence of Nazis. I think they could be behind the vampires. Maybe it's an old-fashioned revenge plot." They stood there both thinking but not revealing their thoughts. "I'm thinking about killing them puppeteering their leader and using the other side. I have one agent in, but the information is coming in as a slow drip. It could be next year before the fight begins. Then there is the Decepticons to deal with." Dudley nodded, and Harry let his cousin stew in the information. It was nearly time to act.

 **Aasor POV**

 **Warning Lemon**

Her mate, her wizard, and her friend walked in. She lounged in their bed waiting for him to get undressed. The room immediately dropped dozens of degrees when he walked in. Such was the power of Harry Potter. His eyes shined a winter blue in the darkness. Her own amber glowed with a light all their own.

He snuggled against her horse half. All the days tension left him as their auras mingled. Harry petted her lower half as her fur rubbed against his chest. For a long time, nothing was said. She felt beyond the façade of his waking personality and into the hedonistic will beneath the surface.

His hands roamed around her body feeling her and feeling of raw need was taking over and she enjoyed it. Harry was a young boy just starting puberty. He had no clue how to please her, but his need was enough for now.

"You can use me if you want. I've brewed contraception." She said. This was an important time in their lives. If she made him feel any anxiety, he would bury this hedonistic persona demanding to get out. She spread her hindlegs out careful of her hooves. Like some sort of beast Harry pounced.

He placed his hand on her horsey mound. Thick, black, inhuman, and centaurian lips heated to his touch, she waited for him to recoil. The signs would be in his aura. Harry was powerful but too inexperienced to hide his aura from her. Instead, what began as a calm icy aura became a storm of debauchery and hunger. Not only was he pleased by her horsey vagina, but he seemed more attracted to it because it was hers.

Harry buried his hand inside of her and jammed himself further inside. She sucked in a breath feeling the intrusion of both his arm and his aura. He was playing with her, exploring her, and himself. She could sense his waking mind silence itself under this hedonistic Harry. He was like a barbarian and a pathfinder, exploring and taking everything, he touched.

Her neither lips squeezed against him, as he pulled his arm free and pulled down his pants. A wry smile covered her face. The fun was over for her, it wasn't Harry's fault he didn't have the tackle for her depth.

"Oh, Harry take me." There was always experimenting later. As she thought, she could barely feel his member. Only the shear amount of pleasure exploding from his aura kept her excitement up. He didn't stop growing. His member continued to adjust as they mated. She could feel the peculiarity of it as time stretched. Seed was dumped into her and yet the aura didn't stop.

She pulled him to her as her neither region drained his seed away. Aasor was glad she had used the contraception potion. His mind was slowly returning to normal and his body was returning to its former shape. The long-mutated member had also returned to normal.

It was covered with black veins something was different with Harry. This hedonistic spirit couldn't be normal.

 **Lemon End**

That's a Wrap.

Ok, yes, I put in a lemon mainly because there must be a negative effect from absorbing so much great old one blood. Harry has the potential to become a beast like in bloodborne. He will fight other creature's and the effects will get worse. He's like an amalgamation of various creatures and only his human ego is holding him together. Centaurs isn't bestiality because they can give consent.

For those who don't like centaurs I'm sorry if it's a little risky Dudley will have a normal human relationship. But Harry is basically a monster in human skin like Alucard.

Oh, and check out **Seed of Cataclysm** if you want to see more of my work. No lemons in that one yet. I'm sorry for those who like lemons they will be few and far between. Though, if I get enough wants I will write a good raunchy one.


	21. Chapter 21

_**The Bruce Report**_

 _ **Dear Master Harry**_

 _ **Life in the black guard is amazing. My body has returned to its full size of 7ft 8inches. As a male blackguard my soul has adapted well to the change. Bruce has been a good boy. I have a gift for you.**_

 _ **It started great. We were in a small island town minding our own business, when they attacked. New little guard have been born this cycle and our numbers will continue to swell. Bruce has managed to score with many bitches. Bitches don't like being called bitches outside the bedroom. So please don't tell them I called them that master.**_

 _ **The town was quiet until an epidemic swept through the town. Vampires, the sneaky devils tried to confuse us by calling themselves Shikki. Cute pink haired chick was captured and is currently being indoctrinated to please you master. The bitches call her stuck-up cunt. Indoctrination has made great progress. The normies discovered the vampires through a town festival of all things. These shiki variant vampire thought the guard were human. Imagine that, well that assumption was quickly corrected, and a deal was struck in your name called the Treaty of Please don't kill us. We wiped out the normies and let the shiki remain in the town, in exchange they serve the guard.**_

 _ **Some of the guard are enjoying the new shikki brothels. Megumi the or pink haired cunt as the bitches call her should be prepared shortly.**_

 _ **Your's truly**_

 _ **Bruce Blackguard The original Hulk**_

Harry was happy that Bruce managed to get reborn as a black guard. How his blackguard ended up in Japan of all places was a mystery. Then again, a new client species of undead couldn't be a bad thing. He thought about writing them back about Nazi vampires but left it alone. That ant hill was already kicked.

It was the Halloween feast. Months had passed, since he started his second year and the Hulk 2.0 project was underway. Lithe females were created two to one males to ensure there wouldn't be much competition in the hulk village.

Many of the Hulk females were pregnant. The gestation period could take from 10 to 15 months by his estimations. Fortunately, his ability to make the new model has increased. Well he had a blueprint to go by. It took about 30% of his resources to produce 3 Hulk 2.0s a month. That didn't sound like much until you realized they were 20+ feet tall killing machines. Though the upkeep was getting expensive. They needed a multitude of ores, sediments, and nutrients to continue developing. They are created capable of breeding, but they aren't fully grown. It was a learning curve.

60% of his resources were devoted to knights. 10,000 a month was nothing to sneeze at. Compared to his special troops they were cheap. A single mold filled with memories taken and copied from blackguard members with weapons, engineering, and tech skills made a very versatile unit. That was the point. If he had a problem, then send an unreasonable number of knights at it.

Knights had poor magic resistance compared to special units. That was ok, it made delivering them easy. He had deconstructed enough brooms to know how to replicate flight. Making it autonomous was a leap all its own.

Did Bruce tell him he had a pinkette vampire heading his way? Did she even speak English? He wasn't that starved for sex. He had a messed-up relationship with a demigod centauress after all. His sex life was fulfilled in the most debauchery filled way possible. Then again vampires were sexy as hell. Ugh, this had to be his teenage hormones taking over and eldritch fertility goddess blood nonsense.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I'm going for a walk. Be back later." Harry said. Using complete sentences were for the birds.

Later near the Slytherin ladies room. Corridor after corridor Harry walked. His mind whirling with the thought of the blackguard finding its way to Japan. They were currently a tech company. The money was rolling in and they had a good piece of the market share. They weren't in the lead by any means, but their product was tough and that counted for something.

"Food, give me food. Destroy crush slurp." It seemed he wasn't the only one not using complete sentences today.

"Hey, if your hungry there are always spiders in the forbidden forest. They are crunchy." Harry said.

"Crunchy, really?" The voice said curiously. "How crunchy, you aren't lying to me are you?" The voice hissed.

"Me, lie for my first impression, the very idea offends me. I only wanted to give you my new acquaintance a helping hand. What you do with that information is your decision." Harry said.

"I'm not supposed to leave the castle." The voice said.

"You have my permission. Since the world is mine, its only natural, that I give you permission." Harry said.

"You rule the whole world! Are you a great master? Do you have other servants?" The snake asked.

"Of course, I have thousands of servants. I am the greatest master ever, so yes, I believe I'm pretty great. The world is mine." Harry said.

"Greatest master, lord of lords I am Malissa. My master has commanded me to stay but if you are above him then your word supersedes his right? That means I can finally eat." Malissa said.

"Malissa, you sound beautiful. Are you seeing anyone? I like a lady who knows how to eat." Harry said. "Oh, and my word is the law of the land. If your master is unaware, then tell him to to take is up with me or perhaps you can work directly under me. I could use a lovely lady like you." Harry said. He didn't know why he was flirting with the mysterious Malissa, but he liked the name and the way the curled her s. It was cute.

"No one who meets my gaze has ever lived to tell the tale, but you are the greatest master. I'm probably not what you think. I'm filthy and I haven't been able to properly clean myself in a millennium. Old spells force me to serve my makers heir. I'm going to find food outside the castle. The spells allow me to follow orders from those above the heir." The voice left leaving Harry to feel alone again.

He continued to explore stopping when he saw a red head leaving the girl's bathroom. She had a dazed look on her face. She eleven and strangely out of her mind but Harry gave her little attention.

A sudden commotion caught his attention. He followed up on it leading to a bit of graffiti on the wall. "Enemies of the heir beware." It was followed by multiple drawings of dicks and balls. Apparently, a bunch of students had passed by it and not reported the strung-up cat. Harry blinked, the way the dicks were drawn framed the words like a hallmark card.

Dumbledore zeroed in on him along with Severus Snape. "Harry do you know anything about this?" Filch was inapproachable. He was weeping openly over his cat. Harry couldn't blame the man. If anything happened to his Lotus, he would freeze the world over.

He focused back on Dumbledore. "No headmaster, this heir is probably just a dumb student." Harry conjured a platform and starred into the crowd.

"If any of you are the heir, then I challenge you to a duel to the death. As ruler of this planet and soon the galaxy you have broken the laws of my lands and must face the consequences." The crowd of students looked at him like he was insane. Harry didn't get it. He was merely stating a fact. Whether or not the rest of the world wanted to admit that he owned their allegiance was immaterial. Fact was fact. "You have ten seconds to back out and admit your inferiority or challenge me." He counted back until he reached one. "Coward." Harry said and stepped down. Everyone seemed frozen by his shear grit and majesty.

Dudley walked up in full armor looking around. "Harry, I don't think anything you just did or said was binding. More than likely the heir is ill prepared to fight all of Hogwarts and is too weak to put up a worthy fight." Harry let out a sigh, inside he agreed with Dudley. Ever since fighting that eldritch abomination in the woods, he felt too powerful. Dealing with mere wizards had become an act of patience more that force.

 **Dudley POV**

His cousin was acting like an arrogant twat. Bloody hell was it getting annoying dealing with his shear posturing. If Harry's ego was any larger the earth would begin rotating around it. Dudley began to message his temples.

It was fine. A little arrogance was normal. They were much stronger than normal wizards. Age would hopefully temper their pride. His cousin marched off towards his lab to increase his military forces. The carrier was an ongoing project they were racing against each other to complete. Logistics was an important part of war.

Dudley had been reading a bit of the art of war lately. Their way was perhaps the strongest. Golems and undead were beyond loyal and devoted to their masters. They needed leaders. Dudley was putting in long nights putting together his own forces. He didn't have the luxury of mass graves to pick from.

Nope, Dudley had to use molds and raw metals to craft frames and crystals for magic batteries. If you compared the two. Necromancy was more energy efficient, but Paladin craft had it beat in mana batteries. The shear amount of information and energy a single crystal could hold was immense. Quantum computing was a new thing, he was barely scratching the surface.

He was thinking about connecting his mind to a computer when the process becomes a bit cleaner. His quarry found herself out in the open. He hadn't really been looking for her. "Ginny are you going somewhere." He asked just as she began to head downstairs. He calmly snatched the phylactery from her hand and pulled her through the entrance. Dudley began to walk back to his workshop annoyed by the sheer stupidity of darklords.

"Are you going to destroy it?" Ginny asked. Dudley raised an eyebrow at the quick recovery.

"Yes," He needed to say no more. She looked to be calming down.

 **Harry POV**

With the heir to Slytherin thing over before it began Harry made his way to the summit. A meeting of various people of import among British Society. Fortunately, it was winter break and the Potter name held enough clout to get an invite to the meeting.

Harry walked through a set of doors to see a group of england's leaders. It was bloody brilliant in his opinion. A man by the name of Maxwell sat in his seat and looked up shocked to see him. "Introducing Wizard defender of the Light Harry James Potter." A Death Knight with his brand on its armor walked to his left. The shear amount of dark radiating from it made the bishop in the room sweat.

"What is that?" Integra Helsing asked. Harry raised a brow at the dark-skinned lady.

"That is my general. He is in charge of over 100,000 soldiers ready to defend England." The woman's brows rose. Harry had exaggerated the numbers quite a bit. The maximum number of knights he could field were around 30k. His process was improving though. It was 12k a month now and growing steadily. His weapon production was falling behind. Drop pods needed to be made and ships for logistics purposes. He could field those 30k with the best armor and move them quickly. Full deployment and pod recover took about an hour.

"If you can back it up, then its appreciated. I didn't know the wizards had any interest in mundane affairs." Harry let the barb hit and smiled graciously.

"Wizard kind has fallen as of late. I fear the ministry will collapse under its own bureaucratic weight soon. It is house Potter fighting on behalf of England not the wizarding world."

The doors shot open revealing a being with an aura as dark as Harry's. The man gave a fanged smile and nodded to Harry.

"We are here to discuss actions against Millenium. The Iscariot Organization is willing to field our own Holy knights despite the corrupted nature of our allies. What makes you any better than the filthy vampires we will undoubtedly face?" Maxwell asked.

Harry looked up. "My forces are loyal they fight for me and not for their instincts. They are not monsters nor are they animals. My knights are a finely crafted anvil molded and patterned for smashing armies against. Shove the vampires down the throats of my knights and not one will break the line." Harry said.

"I find it hard to believe you would waste hundreds of thousands so casually." Integra said. "What are you after?" Harry looked up for a second, he let his desires stretch across his face.

"This is practice. There will be other wars against ever greater forces. This battle will give me the data I need to prepare for the real conflict." Harry said.

"Real conflict, what battle could possibly greater than this?" Maxwell demanded. A grin stretched over Harry's face.

"Perhaps, I plan to challenge god and his heavenly hoste. Though a betting man would place my forces against Ryleigh." Harry said.

"You insufferable wizard. When this battle is over, I will burn you at the stake." Maxwell Shouted.

"Enough, we are here to discuss the battle with."

"Millennium." Everyone froze to see a new person in the room.

 **That's a wrap.**

 **A little short but the war is getting ready and I want to get it done in three chapters. Get ready for a lot of fighting. Thank you for the reviews its much appreciated. And Bruce is back sort of.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bruce POV**

 **Sotoba Japan 3months before the letter**

Sotoba, Bruce thought it sounded like a drink or taco stand. He was getting hungry just thinking about it. That happened often, getting hungry. He was a new breed of necromantic entity. A Blackguard. His heart beat and he needed food. As a Hulk, he was larger than the other units. Easily standing a head taller than any of them.

As a blackguard his favorite part had to be the sex. The grey skin girls of his unit lines up to get pounded. They told him to call them bitches as he did it. From that point on he referred to all blackguard females as bitches. Back to Sotoba and why they were here.

Their master Harry needed armored vehicles. A small town in rural Japan hidden in the mountains sounded like a place no one would expect. Bruce looked out the window to see a small castle. It was dingy and under sized for his tastes.

People stood out in the street watching them pass by. We were the outsiders and that was ok. Bruce stepped out of the personal carrier to see their new home. It was a massive black building with the Potter logo. Everyone but Bruce wore a mask hiding them from onlookers. The carriers were parked, and they made their way to the living quarters.

A large gilded statue of their master was placed on a pedestal. It wasn't abnormal to see an agent going to pray a few times a day. There was a heavy knock at the door. "I'm Kanami Yano, welcome to the neighborhood. There sure are a lot of you, if you find yourself getting hungry my restaurant is in town." Bruce looked down at the young red headed Japanese women. He smiled politely trying not to intimidate her.

"That would be brilliant the boys and I were just talking about a place to eat. What do you serve?" Kanami smiled.

"Well, we serve some local delicacies. Some sashimi too. Come by and ask for the special you won't be disappointed." Bruce smiled kindly to the young woman.

They loaded every carrier. Of the 35 blackguard members every one was hungry and starting off their residence showing themselves to the people sounded like a good idea. Bruce changed out of his armor and put on a smart set of slacks and a flannel shirt. They drove up to the restaurant and placed their order. Crowds of people came out to spy on them. Bruce made a show of waving to them and smiling.

"Oh, hello there." Bruce turned his head to see a man with blue hair and wolf ears. Not an abnormal sight in Japan. There was something off about him though. "I'm also new to the neighborhood. Are you perhaps affiliated with the Blackguard cellphone company?" Bruce nodded.

"We plan to open an office here." Bruce said casually. Something about this squishy meat sack put him on edge but what.

"That will be interesting. This place is sort of a dead zone. Blackguard phones are said to be some of the toughest in the world. What sort of tests do you put them through?" The man asked.

Bruce thought it over. He kept them in his pocket through combat training. He once used one as a weapon to bludgeon a foreign wizard to death. They wanted his ICW passport. The cellphone easily penetrated the wizard's skull without incident. He dropped his out of a carrier and it was ran over five times before he reclaimed it. The cover was barely scratched, and he made a call on it immediately after. "We could fire them out of a canon and make a call with them afterwards." The man let out a whistle.

"Would you mind, if I took a tour of the place? I haven't seen a company like yours at work before." Bruce shook his head.

"No. It's not ready. Blast proof interior needs unloading." The man seemed to blink for a moment.

"Another time then." The blue haired man walked off.

Their orders were procured, and the red head made googly eyes at him. For the next few weeks he visited the place and ate lunch there. News of an epidemic began to spread around the village.

"Bruce are you scared?" Kanami had a look in her eyes that he had attributed to scared humans. Bruce couldn't smash a disease, he had asked the research division to look into it. The clinic doctor refused to allow them access.

"Move in with me. I can keep you and your mother safe." Bruce said.

He thought about how to protect this woman. She was kind to his people. Unlike the other villagers, she never looked upon them with mistrust. Bruce would protect her.

Bruce began to walk the streets at night looking for whatever creature caused the deaths. Something in his gut doubted the nature of the epidemic. Perhaps, it was something his fists could deal with. He holstered his modified desert eagle and took a very sharp machete with him.

"Hello, big boy." A pink haired girl said. She had tits larger than her body should allow. There was a hunger to her eyes and an ease of movement alien to humanity. He passed by her after a nod.

When she passed to latch on to his neck, he turned and caught her. The eagle yelled out firing holes in her stomach. He tossed her on the ground and she looked up gasping. Bruce lit a cigar and took a drag from it.

The bullets slowly fell out, as her stomach healed. "The master's birthday is coming around. I'm giving you to him. Bitch, you have nice tits." He nodded easily. Her eyes widened with both anger and confusion.

"Megumi," a vampire with an unfortunate shaped face yelled. Bruce tosses the machete cutting the man's head in twain. Bruce calmly walks over and pulls his machete out. With one stomp, the rest of the head was pulped. The pink hair girl fled but Bruce wasn't worried he would find her when he wanted to.

From there Bruce proceeded to kill every vampire he met. They were too slow, their night vision weaker than his, and his might was too great.

Later the Shiki came to the blackguard and pleaded their case. Captain Faris decided to side with them on ground Megumi was given as a present to the master. Kanami moved into the blackguard for her protection. She became pregnant the following month.

 **Harry POV**

The catboy started fiddling with the TV talking about some nonesence. "Ah, hello there its good to see all my enemies in one place." The fat man on the tv said. Harry honestly didn't care for what the man had to say. The conversation went like this. Blah, Blah, Blah Nazi army, and we are going to Blah, blah, blah, attack Britain, blah, blah, and attack London at some point. You there boy, what are you doing?" He looked up at the television.

"I'm waiting for the war to start. My forces are ready, logistics problems are diagnosed and solved, and my Dragons are mighty. I really don't care about this posturing. But I'll tell you what. When this battle is over, I'm going to use the top of your skull to drink tea." The major's mouth opened, he didn't seem to know how to respond. The the man started to laugh hysterically.

Harry shrugged and spread his hands letting necro shock crackle and his eyes went blue. The temperature in the room plummeted. "Excellent," The major said as the video winked out. Harry's hand outstretched and green bolts of lightning smashed into the catboy. The room was alight with power.

The catboy's body began to smoke, as Harry clawed away at the creature's lifeforce reaching for its soul. Just before he snatched it, the catboy winked out of existence. He didn't teleport and somehow move away. He was there one moment and gone the next.

"So, we can expect you to render assistance, when the time comes." Sir Integra said. Harry turned his head to the woman. Her dark skin and blonde hair was rather attractive. The older woman held a powerful position. If he were to merge their lines future children of his could enjoy a position of power beyond even the Potter name.

Harry stood up and walked over to the woman. "Sir Integra Helsing, I will personally see to it that my soldiers are ready to deploy at all times. If you would allow it. I would keep a few hundred in your mansion if for nothing else, they could make excellent bullet shields." Alucard smiled at his words.

"Anyone else, I would assume they were after my master's life. You want my master alive and free. I will vouch for you. I ran into your grandfather fifty years ago. If you are anything like him, then you should be helpful at least." Harry had read texts of a vampire his grandfather ran into. But it was a chick, this vampire had the ability to change its form. A smile stretched over Harry's face.

"Thank you Alucard. When that battle comes, I plan to fight shoulder to shoulder with you." Integra coughed.

"If your done blowing each other, a few hundred. How many exactly should I expect?" Integra asked. Harry mulled it over. 300 sounded good armed with mark 2 knight armor, an energy musket with several mana batteries, a pistol that fires rocket powered bullets, and a tactical shield.

"300 armed and ready for a siege. They will attack your mansion, that has to be a target." Harry said.

The meeting ended shortly after. Harry returned to school tired but ready to get back to work. It was Christmas eve and things were falling into place. He would have to tell Dudley about it later.

A large present was waiting for him from the Sotoba branch of Blackguard. It was obviously a woman, she was wrapped up something with elves on it with a giant bow on top. The card said to the best master. Harry shook his head at it all.

Tearing at the wrappings revealed a pink haired girl. She had an ice-cold glare and went on a rant in Japanese. Harry didn't understand a world of it. Then she opened her mouth and lunged at him. He stepped to the side and flicked her on the nose.

She gripped her face letting tears fall. Harry rolled his shoulders. A long stream of Japanese escaped her mouth and she leapt at him again. Another flick sent her to the ground. "You must be Megumi. It has been a long boring day and I need my sleep. If you continue with this nonsense then, I'll tie you up." Tears fell from her eyes as she held her throat.

"Thirsty," She said in English. Harry let out a sigh.

He held up his arm to her. Something flickered in her eyes as she bit down on him. He barely felt a thing. No, it was somewhat pleasurable. Oh no this wasn't happening again. She let go of his wrist and started barking orders at him. "Get out of here?" Harry said.

 **Lemon**

She yelled something pointed and continued yelling. Something monstrous curled in his stomach. A smile crossed his face and he kicked a foot out from under her. She fell on the bed. "Megumi," Her eyes widened at the sudden force. She shouldn't have taken in his blood and he shouldn't have offered it.

He ripped off her shirt and felt her tits. Megumi's eyes widened. "You know its funny. I'm normally passive, its true." Harry curled one of her nipples between his fingers and pinched lightly. She scrunched her nose in pain. "Oh, don't get me wrong. When the time's right, I will attack with all my might and destroy whatever annoys me." He lunged and snagged one of her nipples. He heard her gasp and let out a strange noise. It sounded like iiiaah or something.

With a single pull he ripped the rest of her clothes off her. He freed himself and plunged into her in a single motion. She gasped as his member grew to fill her more with ever thrust. "Yuki," She called as he began to really stretch her out.

"Yuki, I wonder who that is." Harry said as he forced her face into the bed. Her hips were gripped tightly in his hands as he continued getting to know her. The vampire's skin was pleasantly cool to the touch.

She screamed as he started to use more of his strength. Harry didn't wear any enhancing items. Rarely did he outside of Hogwarts. No, his strength grew everyday thanks to the eldritch blood in his veins. Harry was a powerful monster and would grow with age. Puberty helped too.

Megumi's pink hair began to get ruffled as he had his way with her. She was getting into it. Harry's blood was doing something to her. She wasn't growing exponentially stronger; no Harry's blood was binding her to him. Harry could feel the strings of his magic digging into her. To him she was like a wand that was always in his hand without the need of being in his hand to use magic.

Her asshole began to twitch as his magic dug into her running through her body and taking it over. She was still herself, but she was undead, and his magic knew how to control them like no other. Megumi turned her head looking him in the eyes. He pushed hard against her and dumped his seed into her. When he was done, he tossed her off his bed.

She lay there in the floor twitching with sensation as his seed dribbled out of her and his magic finished latching onto her. A part of him hated her for being infertile. No matter how many times they mated, she would never bare young.

 **Lemon end**

Harry searched through the rest of his presents and found a pack of language lozenges. He grabbed one from Japan and tossed it in his mouth. "Megumi can you understand me little doll." The girl raised her head.

"I just wanted to get out of that town and see the city." She said and began crying. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"That's fine, we are about to be at war with a group of Nazis but until the battle starts you can visit any city you want." She looked up and he saw the faintest glimmer of hope in her eyes. The little doll looked around eyeing the stars.

"How long until sunrise?" She asked. "I need a place to rest out of the sunlight during the day. This outfit is all I have to wear; can you take me shopping tomorrow? The giant always called you master what's your name?" Megumi said. Harry wondered how she would get along with Aasor, the realized they would get along like a house on fire and quickly drain his savings.

"We can go shopping tomorrow night. Your harem sister Aasor will probably want to come along. I'm going to go talk to my potions master about the blood substitute. My blood is always available, and I have a great healing factor, but having liters in cold storage might help." Megumi blinked.

"Why do vampires even need to hide at all if there is a blood substitute?" Megumi asked.

"They don't around here. I'm sure we will pass by quite a few on our shopping trip tomorrow. I know this one guy who gave my cousin and I a tour. Nice guy helped us out when a group of heavily armed goblins tried to rob us. Are you done asking questions?" Harry said. The girl shrugged.

"I'll be done when i'm done. You might own me or whatever, but I'm still me." Harry nodded.

"Little doll take care while I'm out read a book, take a nap, or tour the castle. It's a big place." Harry took a small map out of his desk. It wasn't anything fancy, but it showed all the twists and turns in the castle." He handed it to her and her eyes widened.

Unlike a normal map of the castle this one listed various labs around the school and what they were working on. It also listed potential places for new labs. "You don't really have to worry about light down here. This is the dungeon. We are below the earth." Harry said. She nodded, and Harry left her.

 **Megumi POV**

He was not what she expected. No, he was exactly the opposite. The master was a boy of twelve. Then she remembered his eyes and the way he took her. For the first time since she rose from her grave, she felt warm.

Was it so odd? Harry wasn't her Yuki, but the coldness was there. Harry held more pride than Yuki by far. She was his sex toy. A vampire doll for him to have his way with at any time. Still she didn't resent him. "It is what it is." She was a part of something bigger now.

 **Harry POV**

As he made his way to professor Snape's office thoughts plagued him. A village was wiped out and the vampires were made use of. His Blackguard cared nothing for human lives. They chose to use the vampire population for convenience. A full day to strike at them if they got uppity was all they needed. No, the vampires were convenient. Now no humans would snoop in their direction. The clinic doctor was now a member of blackguard. A medical professional had joined his ranks.

Harry knocked on the office door. The professor opened the door soon enough. The man's dower appearance seemed exemplified by his fuzzy slippers and tea cup. He looked at Harry waiting. "My secret black ops group sent me a vampire sex slave as a Christmas present and I have no idea how to make the blood substitute."

"I'm guessing this isn't a prank Mr. Potter. I would think with your potions grades this would be simple for you. It's merely a seventh-year potion. That concoction you use for wand varnish seems more complicated." Professor Snape said.

"Using my precognition, to keep from blowing stuff up or align ingredient towards a certain goal then mass producing it is different from producing a blood substitute potion. I can't get past the second step." Harry said. It was embarrassing. The professor nodded.

"It probably isn't a lack of knowledge or even precognition. More than likely you are badly aligned to the potion. Bad alignments happen. You have skill in blood magic from what I've seen. But your transfiguration is just above average. Perhaps you are a third or fourth year in skill. The blood substitute is alchemy in potion form. I have my students study a bit of alchemy before starting on it. To perform even the weakest forms of alchemy you need to be at least a sixth year in transfiguration." Snape said. Harry nodded his head. He would have to practice transfiguration a lot in the future.

"I still have some of the seventh year's. Blood substitute has a much longer shelf life than blood. Just mix it with water and its ready. Merry Christmas Mr. Potter don't let your vampire eat anyone." Professor Snape said. Harry took a massive crate of the stuff and began to walk back towards his room.

"Thank you, professor and Merry Christmas."

"So, this stuff is supposed to replace blood?" Megumi looked at the potion which was more of a powder in its refined form. Harry took a spoon full and dumped it in a cup of water and stirred. The consistency soon became that of blood. She took the cup. "Bottoms up," She said and drank it down.

She drank it down then sat the cup down. "Well how was it?" Harry asked.

"That was horrible. The worst blood I've ever had. But my hunger is gone." Megumi said. "I don't know if I just ruined my appetite or not though." Harry shrugged.

That was when Aasor walked in. "Who's the bitch?" Aasor asked. The room began to heat up.

"My new sex slave. I guess your harem sister with less rights. So that makes you the head wife. Congratulations on the promotion." Harry said. Aasor looked at him. Her amber eyes twitched for a second then she relaxed and snorted.

"You're more like a stallion every day. I guess a few extra holes isn't a bad thing." Aasor said. Harry shrugged. Aasor had such a dirty mouth sometimes. Harry fiddled with his war wand. The attack would come soon, he knew it.

 **Dudley POV**

"Hey Dudley, you called me to your lab. What's up. Is that a mark 5 training dummy?" On the table was metallic dummy covered in runes that reinforced its body in a number of ways. Dudley worked tirelessly to make this dummy the strongest possible. He had a soul shard to place into it.

Dudley took the the phylactery out of the restraints. The book let out a shriek and began to rapidly move its pages. Dudley smacked it with his millennium rod. "I need you to help me transfer this soul shard from the book to the dummy.

Harry nodded to him and Dudley felt a smile tug at his face. This would be like old times. They took their wands out and pointed them at the book. Slowly they peeled away at the soul anchor's bindings and ripped the soul clean. Dudley kept the soul in place as Harry moved it. The training dummy absorbed the soul quickly.

Suddenly lights appeared in the creature's eyes. "After decades I finally have a body. You were fools to do this, I will make your death's painless as a reward." Before Dudley could react, Harry smashed his fist in the dummy's face sending it back down onto the table. Dudley waved his millennium rod conjuring steel cables and binding the dummy.

"How's your hand?" Dudley asked. Harry shrugged.

"So why did we put Voldemort jr's soul in the dummy?" Harry asked.

"We needed a new training tool and I had the extra soul laying around." Dudley said. He watched his cousin smile.

"I'll leave you to it then." Harry said and walked out the lab. Dudley collapsed in a chair. He had been growing tired recently. It seemed that his magic growth was slowing down. While Harry showed no sign of slowing down. Perhaps, by using Voldemort he could gain back an edge.

 **That's a wrap**

 **Tell me what you think. The war is about to happen, and Nazi's are going to die. It should be fun. Next chapter will revel the new air craft, tanks, and artillery. What do you think of Harry trying to get into Integra's panties? Then there is Dudley he isn't absorbing the power of magical creatures and eldritch beasts like Harry is. What will Voldemort tell him?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Dumbledore POV**

 **Beware the shadow of damnation.**

 **It approaches, the war of Armageddon**

 **The champions of bone and shield clash**

 **A great presence rises from the deep.**

 **Dead walk and angels descend.**

 **The war of Armageddon comes.**

 **Humanity ceases to live on Earth.**

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I was asking about new tea sets for the children." The seer said without realizing what she was talking about. Dumbledore nodded his head. There was room in the budget for tea sets. As the professor walked out of his office the head master looked over at his familiar.

He had a lot to think about.

 **Bruce POV**

Snow covered the ground he walked at a brisk pace. An energy was in the air. It that could only be war. Bruce's heart beat quickened at the promise of battle.

A package was at the door. It was from the master and Bruce couldn't wait to open it. Yoshie quickly pounced on him as he walked back inside. The short by his standards brown haired woman quickly began to lean against him suggestively. Bruce gently pushed her to the side, as he made his way with the package.

"What do you have big man?" Yoshie asked. He smiled and opened the package and read the note.

"A gift from the master. This is a box of blood substitute. One scoop per cup of water." Bruce said as the woman kept trying to give him a hand job. "Your incorrigible." Bruce said.

He handed her a well stirred glass of the stuff. She made a face as she drank it down. Yoshie made to puke but didn't. "I actually feel full. Wow, it tasted horrible, but I don't notice any other side effects. I'll write a thank you letter. Does it say anything about Megumi?" Yoshie asked.

"There is a letter in here from her." Bruce handed it to the woman who downed the rest of the glass. He patted the bitch on the head and left her to read the letter.

Taking a nearby elevator, Bruce made his way down to the manufactory level. Blackguard members looked over the packages ready to be sent out. Hundreds of shrunken disassembled tanks were ready. The master would have to figure out what to do with the rest of it. Constructors and gatherers worked around the clock to increase the factories rate of production and keep the vehicle parts coming.

Heavy machines worked tirelessly to construct the massive tanks only for the final machine to shrink them for easy travel. Bruce and a few of the men were getting armed. One of the tanks were custom made with all the runes already carved on. Feeding a mana crystal in the machine's engine the runes roared to life. The tank hovered off the ground. Tens of layers of complicated runes stacked on top of each other until a user interface remained. 20men and Bruce piled into the tank. "Can you use one more?" Bruce looked over to see Toshio Ozaki.

The clinic doctor had given the Blackguard more trouble than the vampires. Out of respect Bruce made the Shiki leave the doctor's family and wife alone. The doctor wore a set of blackguard light armor.

The full set tripled a wearers speed, strength, and vitality. Not to mention the natural defense the armor granted. It was a mass-produced model but sturdy enough. The doctor had a silver lined machete on his hip and a combat shotgun with sliver buckshot strapped to this back. Bruce reached a hand out welcoming the man aboard.

"Pilot set a course for London. The Nazi bastards will send their main force there." A hatch opened and Bruce's Bitch mark1 launched out into open flight. Its sleek design and curved appearance resembled a woman in some ways. Guns covered the flying war machine. Some long, some short, and other aimed below. Bruce's Bitch was a well made heavy armored machine of war.

This battle tank was more like an air craft than an actual tank. It had no treads after all. The hull of the vessel wasn't pure steel. It was a type of ceramic with scaled steel and titanium plates layered inside. A type of plastic was sprayed and dried every layer to give Bruce's Bitch some blunt force protection. They fired HEAT rounds on it. Bruce's Bitch's natural warding always cut the effectiveness of round in half. The remaining heat and flying copper in the round dug into the armor plating but never made it all the way through. Besides that, Bruce's Bitch was quick and had lots of guns on her. The main gun mounted on the nose of the vessel was a nasty piece of work. It took a mana crystal every time it fired but the beam of plasma it produced blasted for 5seconds and could be swept. As for the interior. They had a central cooling and heating system, two floors bunks for plenty, and if they ever get a wizard on staff it could be expanded. Their tank could be considered luxurious, but it would still be cramped for their two-day journey. In exchange for the near limitless mobility it was slower than true aircraft. At a mere 250kph it would take nearly two days to reach their destination. It was a good thing the fridge was fully stocked.

 **Optimus POV**

For a time, there was only darkness he wasn't welcomed into the all spark something took him. Sensory files, uploads of information, and he opened his optics. Staring back at him was the boy who killed him. He tried to summon up anger but couldn't.

"You made it out after all. Optimus Prime right. I guess you're a chick now." He looked down to see he was still a male and looked up confused. "I was joking. Could you imagine how weird that would be?" The boy said. "I'm Harry by the way. Most of your kind call me the Alfather now. I'm not Odin but I don't really mind the name." The boy moved around the room calmly.

"Did the others also come back?" Optimus asked. If his team came with him then at least they would be together. This could be a second chance.

"No, you're the only soul I took. Arcee survived and is still the same. She's in one of my research facilities. She lost a leg and their trying to figure out how to make a new one for her." He wanted to trust this boy. It was programming Optimus realized. He was falling under his new body's instincts.

"A war is coming against a radical group. Get accustomed to your new body, we are moving out in a few days. I'm going to see just how good you are Optimus Prime." The boy said. Optimus left following his instincts out of the castle and towards a forest. He had lost everything. His people, his squad, and his body. Now he was just a ghost in this shell.

He looked down at his new body. It was large and finely muscled. His flesh was metal, but he had a heard and other organic parts. That Alfather had turned him into some amalgamation of human and cybertronian.

He made his way through the forest and creatures of all kinds attacked him. With his new body, he crushed them and ripped them apart. Some organic instinct forced him to imbibe the flesh of those creatures. He enjoyed it.

"Hello brother." Optimus looked up to see one of his kind. A tall technorganic specimen easily 35ft tall. He wore skins of animals and moved without a sound. "Come to the village. There are women waiting. Don't your feel the need to complete your programming." Optimus nodded his head unsure. There was a subroutine Optimus needed to mate.

The village was architecturally different than the castle. A statue made of limestone stood in the center of the village. It was Harry wearing armor and wielding a weapon of some sort. The village had high walls of bricks of limestone. Men walked through with horses over each shoulder ready to be butchered. Most structured were made of limestone there must have been a quarry nearby. Wood was underused. It seemed that technorganic didn't trust the material. "Stone is a sturdier material. Our bodies tend to splinter wood rather quickly." The technorganic chief said.

A tall technorganic stood speaking of Harry's mighty deeds. He wore a robe of deer leather and shouted his sermons. "What are our kind called?" Optimus asked.

"We are the Goliaths. Our clan is called the Black Terminators. Though we are the only clan I'm sure there will be more. My name is Galan Wrath, I've inherited the Alfather's lightning ability." Green sparks appeared around Galan's hand. Optimus didn't know what to say. He was only 25ft tall this Galan stood much taller than him. Had the Alfather given him a smaller body to make him easier to subjugate.

"Yea, I get it. You're a little on the short side right now. That's to be expected when your first created. Eat well, train, and hone your skills. Your size will increase with time." Optimus nodded, that was good to know. There was hope he would reclaim his former size. "Come there are virgins yet to be deflowered in the that building." Optimus was walked to a vast pavilion filled with fems of their species. Like the males they were tall, had metal skin, and their optics shone with dark energon. These fems were without clothing. It stirred something in him he couldn't control.

He was left alone in a room filled with four fems.

 **Knight Major POV**

Knight Major Rodrick of 1st company wondered the halls of Helsing manor. Thirty captains wondered the halls while the men cycled through training exercises. Three Shaman their ranks the equivalent of majors saved their mana for buffs. Rodrick couldn't order them about like he could the captains or the low ranked knight infantrymen. Their army had taken queues from the American military. They were far more efficient because of it.

Knights not on duty were polishing their armory, oiling their swords, and performing maintenance on their energy muskets. The energy musket was perhaps the most complicated bit of machinery they owned. It was a nonmagical magic weapon. The entire thing was mechanical except for the rounds it fired. An energy musket used a type of powder found in volatile potions to shoot a mass of silver wrapped depleted uranium at supersonic speeds. The current weapon looked like a large rectangular block. They were single shot rounds that packed a hell of a punch.

He looked over to see one of the humans. Pip if he recalled. "I'm impressed, not many devote themselves to maintaining their weapons as you do. Must have taken a lot of training. What nation do you hail from?" Pip asked. Rodrick swelled with pride.

"We come from all over. Our master isn't picky about where we hail. I am from Slovakia and a small town in the American deep south." Rodrick said.

"Ah, an immigrant, tell me how are the states? I hear there is a lot of racism in the south." Rodrick shook his head. He had a few memories of a man from the south.

"You heard wrong. The South is a place where races seem to get sucked into the culture. Everyone likes football, superheroes, and anime you'll find hobbies bring people together just as talking about race tears them apart." Rodrick said. The words were straight out of his master's mouth, from a conversation overheard.

They were about to keep going when the world began to shake. Explosions rang out through the city of London and Rodrick ran and began to bark orders. The Shaman quickly delivered their message to the master. It was time for war.

Harry stood at the helm of the Death Penalty. A craft created by thousands of constructors working day in night floated above Hogwarts. It was a sleek black ship made of a fusion of steel and lab grown bone. A spark pulsing with dark energon kept the vessel afloat. The enchantments and fusion cores that powered the ship were connected the to spark. The ship itself was conscious. It wanted to fly and it wanted to do what it was built for. The ship was shaped like a gun and protected by a new creation. A colony of drone ships connected to the spark acted as a system of tiny gunships, suicide bombers, and constructors to make more drones. They moved with the ship as a miniature colony. The ship had one main canon on the spine of the ship. It concentrated dark energon and unleashed it as a particle beam. Unfortunately, it was unstable and untested.

100,000 knights, 10 Shaman, 1 Death Knight, and 30Goliaths were all on board. Constructors continued working maintaining systems and keeping those systems incomplete from crashing. Lotus and her dragon flight flew beside them.

Dudley hadn't joined him. Saying that he had something to do.

Harry directed the Death Penalty to London. The massive ship unleashed her engines rocketing them towards a London in flames. Harry made his decision quickly. He would evacuate civilians with his forces and fight the Nazi's with the Goliaths as backup. Drop pods shot out all over Britain his knights had their commands and with Harry's Death Knight leading them they could do it. Harry wore his latest armor.

Mark 7 Tormentor Armor. The dark blue armor covered his body enchanted to the best of his ability. Two massive Rubies were held within each shoulder pauldron. Their cut was artificially enhanced with magic. They added +1,000 each to his strength. The chest guard held a Topaz even larger than the Rubies. It gave an easy +1,500 to intelligence. On his belt a single Royal diamond increased all his resistances +100. That didn't even go into his armor's natural increases. Each piece increased his intelligence by 200 with five pieces of the matching set together it multiplied by 5. The total increase in intelligence with his armor was +6,500. Then with his weapons it became +10,500. Speed was another thing. His boots each had two flawless royal emeralds embedded in them. That further increased his speed by +1,120. Finally, his armor and weapon increased his necro shock and fire by 2000%.

In his right-hand Harry held a three-piece sword called the Odin. It channeled necro lighting that held the blades and the hilt hovering among each other. In his left he had a pistol gripped wand called the Loki. Necro fire radiated from the weapon. With it Necro fire could be fired at ludicrous distances.

He leapt into the pod and dropped from the vessel. A feeling of weightlessness took over. Then like a bullet, he impacted, and the straps ejected from him. The door of the pod burst open and Harry stepped out in a war zone. Harry ran through the battle field slashing his sword and turning a horde of ghouls into ash. Fire flew from Loki freezing a group of SS into blocks of ice.

The shear cold from his flames put out all other fires. Flashes of tank fire began to resound as his heavy armor division dropped. Over 100 tanks began to fire upon the Nazis. Ghouls continued to rise as citizens were evacuated. A bullet ricocheted off his armor. He turned to see a smiling Schrodinger.

Suddenly the catboy was to his left and a bullet bounced off his temple. "Oh, Mr. Mine armor is invincible look at my shiny sword and wand. I am a wizard to be feared and not just a twelve year old boy. Look how scary I am." Schrodinger said. Harry slashed a wave of green lightning shot through the catboy tearing him to pieces and blasting through several buildings. The boy was back up seconds later.

Several of the catboys appeared and began to shoot him. Harry slashed again, and the numbers doubled. A frown crossed Harry's features. 30 pods fell to earth much larger than any of the others. Giant men stepped out armored from head to toe armed with gun torrents right at home on helicopters. Bullets impacted Harry from all sides, but none found purchase.

"Then it isn't time space manipulation. No this is manifestation of the soul." Harry said. A smile spread over Harry's face. As he began to chuckle.

"Oh, are you cracking already little boy. Has the cat driven you nuts?" Schrodinger said.

"You think therefore you are." Harry pointed his wand at a Schrodinger the boy didn't even try to move. "Obliviate." Normally a wizard needed a lot of practice with the skill the ensure they only erased what they needed to erase. Harry didn't have that problem he erased everything, until that Schrodinger didn't remember that he needed to think to exist.

The others looked at him in shock. "That's not fair." One yelled and Harry pointed his wand at the next one. The others scattered as another Schrodinger vanished from existence.

Harry stepped forward. "Here kitty kitty," Harry called out as he chased after the catboy.

 **Dudley POV**

The training dummy had told him a lot about the nature of the soul and magic. What Dudley needed was to spread himself. With a force of will Dudley shed a small shaving of his soul and attached it to a device. The device was a small statue made of shifting metal.

Light emanated from the statue as it absorbed ambient magic. He called it the angel maker. Looking over a file Dudley found a legend. Walter the Angel of Death. An older man one who had turned against England and joined the Nazis.

Of course, not even Harry new this. Harry more than likely was having a blast fighting the war. The sheer thrill of killing new and interesting enemies might be too much for him to handle.

The more he read the file, the more perfect Walter appeared. Dudley decided he must have him. He took the angel maker and dressed in his Winged Dragon Armor. He felt his holy aura extend to new heights as his power of fire increased to new levels. All three of his millennium items were on his person. The power the items gave him along with the armor was incredible. Several of his new sentinel followed him out. He made his way to London slowly.

It wouldn't do to arrive too early or late.

 **That's a wrap**

 **Hey first chapter of the war get ready for two or more of this. Alucard will make his appearance next chapter as Harry hunts down Schrodinger. Will he kill all of them before Alucard can get poisoned? Will Dudley make Walter a real angel of death? Find out next time.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Megumi POV**

Fire and death raged, as Megumi stuffed Nazi treasures in a multicompartmental trunk. Blasts of lightning lit up the sky and the world shook from the battle going on outside the Nazi zeppelin. She had her mission and as a servant of Harry, she would do what must be done.

"Hello girl, interesting seeing you in a place like this." Megumi placed the trunk on the ground and looked over at the small group of Nazi vampires staring at her. She bared her fangs and crotched ready to leap at them.

She felt her mind move to the side as Harry took over. "Nazi's let me show you what true power is all about." Green lightning flashed in Megumi's hands as an aura of necro fire appeared around her. "Have fun Megumi." Harry's control left her, and she had to pick up the reins on this new power. She flung a stream of lightning at the Nazi's who leapt for cover. It seemed no matter how many times she flung a bolt of lightning, she never ran out of power.

Bullets rang out and she ran forward, then a realization hit her, the closer she was the less room they had to dodge. She waved her left hand unleashing waves of necro fire.

The ground was frozen after waves of necro fire hit it. The Nazi vampires slipped, and Megumi leapt on them and started feeding. Blood unlike any she had ever tasted slid down her throat and she swooned. A giddy smile stretched across her face as she leapt up and continued her work. With the werewolf away, she would play.

With the stolen Nazi treasure collected she made her way to the real prize. The skeleton of Mina Harker was hidden behind a red curtain. Megumi traded the real thing for a replacement.

With the flash of a portkey she was gone.

 **Death Knight Markus POV**

"General we have what we came for." Markus looked over at his masters wand. The pinkette was a murderous little harlot by reputation. She seemed cheerful enough.

"Pilot aim the main gun at that zeppelin and open fire." The many armed pilot began turning the Death Penalty towards their foes command ship. Vast amounts of magical energy gathered in the main gun. In the engine room a screen showed constructors shoveling tons of mana crystals into the mana reactor.

The energy in the ship was so high, he could taste the mana in the air. Everyone was on the edge of their seat as the ship turned its main gun to the Nazi zeppelin. When the main gun was aimed, it fired, and the ship was launched back from recoil. The lights flickered as more mana crystals were shoveled into the mana core. Slowly energy levels went back to normal.

A small glowing bubble covered in runes managed to survive. Three shocked looking men plummeted to the ground. Markus put a cheap cigarette in his mouth and lit it. He should be down there fighting with the men. Their master should be the one safe in the well protected ship. He sighed knowing his master was twelve and young boys loved to hit things.

Part of him was happy the enemy major survived. This meant his master could be true to his word and make the top of the major's head into a tea cup.

 **Bruce POV**

As they began to pass a few aircraft carriers on their way to the war, they spotted a curious sight. One of the ships was dead but still moving. Hovering lower, they spotted Alucard, Helsing's monster. Bruce opened the hatch and leapt out on the deck.

"Ahoy, do you need a lift to the party." The vampire stepped out and smiled.

They were making great time. Alucard played cards with some of the boys while Bruce steered the ship. "So, the runt managed to get everything in gear. My master must be pleased." Alucard said.

"Yea, that Walter guy turned out to be a traitor though. The Nazi's gave him some sort of Benson Button syndrome. We reported it to the master a couple of months before the war and he told us not to worry about it. So, we have no contingencies for it. Maybe you're the contingency." Bruce said.

"Did you tell my master about it?" Alucard asked.

"Nope, we kept it pretty hush hush. I think the paladins are going to recruit the old guy. That's what the smart money's one anyway." Bruce said.

"The Iscariots recruit a Nazi traitor. Well I wouldn't put it past them." Alucard said.

"Nah, I'm talking about the Paladins not the boy lovers and Anderson." Bruce said.

"So, who's the Paladins then?" Alucard asked, he took a sip of blood substitute and grimaced. "Who made this swill? It tastes like the blood of a tavern harlot, not the harlot tastes better." Bruce kept the aircraft steady despite the angry vampire.

"It was made by a bunch of students, so we got it in bulk if you want something better then ask a French potioneer. They are supposed to favor taste over results." Bruce said.

"You really don't like the French, do you?" Toshio said.

"I'm a British Hulk what can I say." Bruce said.

Alucard closed his eyes and took a nap for the rest of the trip.

 **Harry POV**

Fire raged across the battlefield as knights burned the Nazi vampires to ash. The Helsing mansion had stood up to quite a bit of punishment but despite the knights, Seras was the driving force ridding the place of Nazi's. She had imbibed human blood and transformed into a murder machine. She busily zipped across the battlefield killing Nazi's.

His own knights focused mainly on civilian evacuation. The few special teams he labeled as head hunters were busily killing Nazi's and taking their heads. Pyramids of skulls lined the streets as his specialists tore through the last battalions ranks. A blast of magic ripped apart the Nazi zeppelin sending a protected box full of Nazi leadership hurtling to the ground.

A sword bounced off his face as sacred writings did nothing in his presence. Anderson looked at him in confusion. "Boyo why aren't my sacred scriptures affecting you. Yours is the darkest presence on this field of battle." Harry nodded it confused him at first when he was able to comfortably enter churches and stuff.

"I don't accept your god's existence. Everyone has a different vision of what a god should be. I personally see your god as just another eldritch abomination that I will eventually kill. His lore may be more widely known among humanity than others but that is meaningless to me. Personally, I think your god is just a fragmented collection of forms meshed together. Whatever is written on those pages has no hold on me. If there is a one true god, then he is unconcerned with humanity." Anderson looked at him with a look of sadness.

"I see you aren't an enemy of god, you're a lost lamb. What made you doubt gods existence so lad?" Anderson tossed swords around killing vampires while the war waged.

"I killed an eldritch god." Harry said. "Now, I don't know how to feel about humanity's god anymore. I feel myself growing stronger and stronger with no end in sight. My mind is constantly expanding and what I can do has increased. A year ago, this army would have been a dream. As I grow, I grow faster. Soon I will surpass this universe and journey further than ever." Harry looked at the priest took on a thinking pose.

"So, you killed a dark false god and now you have doubts. I don't know what to tell you. God has plans for you lad don't lose faith so easily." This was the exact wrong thing to say to Harry. Before he could continue, an airship dropped a coffin on the ground. Alucard walked out onto the battle. Field.

"Alucard unleash your full power and tear apart my enemies. Don't let any escape." Integra said.

"Later boyo I hope we live to talk again." Anderson left and what was left of both forces began to fire everything they had into Alucard, as an ocean of blood and soul rose out of a coffin. Goliaths stood in front of him and slammed their shields down in a circular formation. Bullets whizzed past and thousands of Harry's troops died. Harry felt their souls enter him expanding his power ever more. Alucard couldn't take even one.

Half an hour later the souls caught fire. The Goliaths knocked away the burning corpses as they began to march with him to the battle field. He saw what the cause was. Anderson had transformed himself into a holy Eldritch form.

Harry looked on in disappointment. "So, god is just another eldritch monster in the end." Harry pointed his wand at a Schrodinger and obliviated him. His Goliath squad moved about covered in stringed together skulls. Their massive bodies were covered in dusters with the potter insignia on them.

"If you have hopes for a god. Then there is still Primus. He may not be the god of humanity, but he is the god of cybertronians." Optimus said.

Harry shook his head. "Master don't lose." Alucard reached out and stabbed into Anderson's chest ripping out the man's heart. Crushing it quickly stopped Anderson in his tracks.

"It seems I beat you to the other side. Harry don't lose faith god will surely help you." Harry smiled and nodded to the priest.

A younger version of Walter crushed what was left of Anderson's head. Harry wasn't shocked like Integra and Seras. He had known about it all along.

"So, its true you did betray us for the Nazis." Alucard said.

Dudley stepped out of the woodworks shining with golden power wearing his items. "Fiend Fire," Dudley called out, as a dozen Goliaths used their shields to block the attack. Covering fire from ten proto cybertronians allowed Dudley to get closer.

"You must be the Paladin that I've heard about." Alucard said.

"This is supposed to be our battle Alucard. I won't have it interrupted." Walter said and unleashed a barrage of wires.

Dudley ran for Walter at insane speeds. Walter saw him out of the corner of his eye and flung up a tapestry of deadly wires. Dudley used magic strings to move the wires out of the way. An object in his hand took up Harry's attention. It was a metallic angel covered in runes and a liquid metal like his Goliath's skin.

There was more to it than that. An energy of his cousin's soul was pulsing off of it. There was a psychic power like nothing Harry had felt before. It reminded him of the eldritch. Harry hadn't thought to venture into the realm of psychic power. It seemed he would have to now.

Dudley's device touched Walter and began to cover than man. He thrashed about trying to get the object off him. Walter fell to his knees as the object took effect. Soon Walter returned to his feet. Wires shining with blue energy like angelic wings poked from his back. He stood up his eyes their normal color.

"What did you do Dudley?" Harry demanded.

"I took my spoil in this war. Nothing more nothing less." Walter put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it with a flame appearing form his fingertip.

"So, this boy is my new master. Interesting, I feel different." Blue glowing wires appeared slicing buildings in half traveling for Alucard. A sweep of a sword revealed Optimus's. All thirty of his Goliaths aimed their rotator cannons at the new angel of death.

"You're orders master." Walter said with a smile.

"Show them your power." Dudley said.

Harry lifted his sword and pointed it at Dudley. His cousin held up his rod and flames danced around his armor. Wings hot as the sun appeared at his back.

Harry leapt away from the falling wings and used his increased speed to his advantage. He blasted Dudley with a volley of Necro Fire and Dudley's heat shield took the attacks with ease. A Dragon was snagged by Walter and ripped to bits. Harry felt the soul enter him and his power increased further. Lotus dove at Walter.

"Walter don't kill her." Dudley ordered, and Walter simply dodged the dragon. "For old times sake I will allow Lotus to live."

"Why Dudley what's the point of doing this?" Harry demanded.

"You needed to be checked Harry. Even you can't be trusted with the power you've obtained. So, I am going to check you." A colossal wave of fiend fire blasted past Harry. Dragon's and phoenixes fought to escape and consume the world. The energy collapsed on itself and winked out.

"No Dudley you aren't the one to check me." Harry slashed with Odin delivering a brutal horizonal wave of necro lighting.

 **Bruce POV**

Wave after wave of energy blasted between the master and Dudley. Flames erupted, and lightning crackled, the two seemed evenly matched from what Bruce could tell. So, Bruce took his sniper rifle and aimed for Walter.

The angel was handling Alucard and 30 Goliaths with ease. Or 29 Goliaths, Walter had managed to cut through the armored skin of one and turn him into minced meat. It was a Brutal fight of giants trying to slay one man. Bruce adjusted his scope taking aim at the side of Walter's head.

Angels were certainly something able to move at outrageous speeds and those wires were something to behold. Bruce pulled the trigger and the bullet smashed into the side of Walter's head. Instead of going through the bullet compacted and fell off. It did manage to give one of the Goliaths the time needed to drive a sword into Walter's stomach.

 **Alucard POV**

They were getting nowhere fast. Walter was getting stronger and faster with every kill and they needed an ace in the hole. He conjured the hound and replaced himself with the Dog shit. Walter turned them both into dog food as Alucard got some distance.

A smile grew across the vampires face he began to call upon the blood that covered the streets. Oceans of it came to his call. Millions of lives were lost on all sides almost too much for him to handle. He would need it if he was going to take on Walter.

 **Harry POV**

Dudley was fast, strong, and relentless. Harry barely felt the strain in his legs as he kept up. He danced out of the way of multiple fiend fire curses and wondered if Dudley had anything else. When nothing new came, Harry decided it was time to end this farce.

A pod containing his death knight fell to earth. Harry dashed forward and slammed his sword into Dudley's shield and met him wand for wand. For a second, they seemed to be equal in strength. Dudley's armor afforded him a much greater boost than Harry's.

Harry applied more strength. Dudley's knees buckled. His cousin's eyes widened. Harry's sword cracked Dudley's shield. "Expecto Potronum," Dudley shouted, and an angel of light appeared around him. Harry was blasted back. A golden angel placed its wings around Dudley. It was a spell Harry didn't know. Rarely did Harry study light magic which this clearly was.

The golden angel held a flaming sword in its right hand and a shield in its left. Harry placed his wand Loki in his holster and put both hands on his sword exponentially increasing his magic output.

"I'm going to win this time Harry. You shouldn't have let me read your information reports." Dudley said. The normal green lightning of Odin turned jet black. Harry raised his blade in the air gathering what dark souls remained on the battle field. Energy leapt out from the pyramids of skulls gathering in his sword.

 **That's a Wrap**

 **I know that isn't how the Patronus charm works but this is AU and Fanfiction. So, roll with it. Harry wanted some of the stuff the Nazi's had that's why he didn't just steam roll them from the beginning. Markus is a death knight. He will be a bit stronger than most knights.**

 **Will Schrodinger poison Alucard. That is dependent on if Harry erased enough of them. You know what vote in the reviews. Tell me if you want Alucard to vanish or become a force to limit Harry's growth.**


	25. Chapter 25

Souls bathed in Nazi idealism for over fifty years swirled around Harry. They were so black that he could smell their sins. Something inside Harry opened its eyes. A part of him had always been watching and waiting for this moment. Saliva dripped from a hidden mouth within hungry for this feast.

His sword Odin acted like a fulcrum for the energy. The green lighting that held the blade together grew a darker shade of green as the souls merged with Harry's magic. On an infinite loop the souls entered his blade was absorbed by Harry's magic and fired back into the blade increasing the absorptions rate.

The souls screamed inside of him, prayers from Harry's followers empowered Harry's great dark soul to crush them. A black halo appeared atop Harry's head, as his power stabilized. His muscles spasmed growing larger and shrinking as his body adjusted to the new might of his soul.

"Is that all you got Harry, I was expecting something amazing. That Halo looks cool though." Harry looked up at the small black ring just above his head. The Odin began to evolve. The two blades merged with the hilt as a black circle appeared in the center. No longer did lightning spasm out of the sword, instead a small green ball appeared within the sword's black circle.

Parts of the blade appeared serrated as the metal's silver sheen crackled with black lighting. Harry added a bit of necro lightning and felt the blade concentrate the energy. Before Harry could figure out how to fight with his new weapon, Dudley's Patronus swung its sword at him.

The sword was a colossal mass of light and magic. Harry blocked feeling his feet leave the ground, he went skidding back. Slamming his sword in the ground Harry stopped the momentum. Harry looked the angel over. It looked a lot like Dudley. With bright golden wings, armor, and a smile on its face.

"Dudley did you make a stand?" Harry shouted out across the battle field. Dudley took up a thinking pose and looked at his Patronus.

"I don't think I did, it's a charm and a bloody hard one. It took most of the year to learn. The bugger took a memory to power it, if you believe it. But its automated so yea maybe." Harry rubbed at his helmet and decided to up his power output. Before his recent power boost, he had been going at 20% or more. A lot of power for a spar but it was Dudley. Now that same power level was 5%. So, he bumped it up to 10%.

Lightning appeared around him scorching the land, his power rose to new heights. He had never brought himself to this level before. From his back wings burst through his armor black as night with thousands of black feathers. His halo grew darker as his limbs grew longer and his muscles stretched. Bones popped and changed shape as he transformed into a state that more easily contained his power.

"Damn, what have you done to yourself Harry?" Moving his tongue over the roof of his mouth, Harry felt a bunch of sharp teeth. His wings flapped once unleashing a flurry of icy, magical twisters. A third eye opened on his forehead covered by his helmet. It seemed that the more power he used the more his body changed.

Several instant buffs went out to all his forces. They all gained +50% strength boost, a magic resistance buff, and 8x healing factor.

A question arose in Harry's mind, what would happen if he went up to 40%. Could he even control that level of power? The Patronus rushed him. Something about his new form made it attack like a rabid dog.

Harry blocked three blows with his sword, as the Patronus grew faster with every exchange. Dudley unleashed a massive wave of fiend fire. Onto his own Patronus. The angel absorbed the flames and grew a second pair of fiery wings.

While Harry enjoyed the battle, it was getting tedious. Every flap of Harry's wings froze the ground with necro fire, the slashes of his sword marred the landscape with vast rains of lightning. A sea of blood traveled around their battle. Harry paused and watched the ocean of blood pass.

A golden flaming blade ripped through his armor and speared Harry through the chest. Thinking the Patronus would pause to watch the blood was foolish. Harry slashed through the sword of light and stabbed his wings through the Patronus freezing it solid. The phantasmal creature shattered into mots of light.

Harry put pressure on the wound as Dudley rushed to his side, his wound healed but it hurt like a bitch. It seemed a Patronus injury was no joke. Looking down he saw through his armor at an ugly red slash in the middle of his chest.

"Harry are you alright?" Dudley said. The scar quickly vanished and became unblemished skin, except for a small line.

"I'm fine Dudley. I guess this round goes to you. You're the only one uninjured with your prize." Dudley shrugged. Harry dropped back down to 5% and felt his wings vanish. The halo remained until he dropped down to 2%. "We might as well watch the last battle and see who wins." Dudley nodded.

They propped themselves on a tall building that hadn't fallen. Dudley took out a thermos filled with warm coffee and they watched Alucard drink down the river of blood. Harry pointed his wand at another Schrodinger and erased it from existence. Then he saw another one plummet in the river of blood.

"Well they managed to poison Alucard. Too bad the Major won't get to see it." Harry said.

 **Bruce POV**

He and his companions were on their way to collect a head. "The world isn't blowing up anymore, so the Master is done fighting. We have a mission to complete. A head hunter squad spotted the Major, we are going to go in and take the bastard's head." Toshio looked shaken. They really shouldn't have brought a human along. But the doctor seemed to be getting over his little shock. The rest of the squad was ready to move out. Guns were locked and loaded it was time to move out.

Small bands of Nazi vampires were fleeing from the sea of blood or head hunting troops. What members of the church remained were marching with head hunters after them. Bruce and his team moved down a street away from the crash site.

"Sir Integra, I've done it. Alucard will soon fall." Bruce ran up roaring at the top of his voice sledge hammer in hand. With a single well placed his he shattered the glass barrier that survived a crash from 50stories.

The big werewolf leapt down catching Bruce by surprise. Heavy fire rang out as silver cased depleted uranium rounds hammered into the werewolf. Bruce twisted his back smashing the sledge into the werewolf's head. His team moved in firing their clips into the werewolf. They didn't stop firing until their guns clicked empty. The werewolf was very dead by that point. A head hunter team moved in and began body recovery procedures.

"But its almost time just let me watch until Alucard is no more." Bruce pulled his machete, grabbed the major's head, as the major fired his gun until empty into him. With a single stroke he separated the Major's head from his shoulders wires and all.

Head hunter teams swarmed the area looking at Seras Victoria and Integra Helsing. They were more than ready to collect more heads. "Stand down, she's a loyal English citizen." Bruce said. The guns dropped, and Seras Victoria's shoulders sank.

"Thank you. So, we won, but why are Walter and master still fighting. Is there even a reason to fight now?" Seras asked.

"The angel of death needs a field test and Alucard is well Alucard." Bruce said.

 **Harry POV**

The angel of death was quite the fearsome unit. It was able to hold off several goliaths and Alucard. Heck it was able to take the limbs off of three goliaths. If not for their heavy body armor, a few would have died.

Harry went back up to 10% and flew over to the battle. It was getting easier to control with every transformation. He wanted to watch Alucard fade away. The fool was still grinning as the blood flowed into him.

Blue wires attempted to latch onto him, but a flap of Harry's wings blasted them away. "Oh, are we going to fight now little monster?" Alucard said with a grin. His/Her smile was a little adorable.

"You should quit while you're ahead. They poisoned the blood." Harry said. Alucard's eyes widened and then it was too late. Alucard opened all his eyes as the last of the blood was absorbed. Harry took off his helmet. All the vampire's eyes began to close when Harry's teeth sank into the monster.

"You fool, you will fade away too." Alucard said as he began to fade. Harry felt souls filled with Schrodinger's poison fill him and be obliterated by the songs of prayers from his undead. Harry felt his power increase as he took more of Alucard's blood. As Alucard became less substantial Harry continued to feed. Soon Alucard vanished before Harry could capture Schrodinger's soul. A symbol appeared on the ground.

He had only managed to take around 20k souls of 4million nothing really in the grand scheme of things. Harry looked over to see thousands of knights on their knees sending their prayers to him. A storm of thoughts curled around Harry's soul like a blender it ripped apart the souls within the blood making them easier to process. They became something like raw energy for him.

"You were trying to save Master, weren't you?" Seras asked. Harry nodded.

"There were too many soul's, I couldn't suck out the poison in time." Harry said, slowly he returned to human form by decreasing his own power.

He had managed to evacuate millions with his carriers, but millions still died.

They got in a tank driven by Bruce. Integra said she could handle the cleanup. His army flew back as Walter sat quietly inspecting his new body.

They arrived at they home in Surrey. Dudley put the key in. The house was empty. Their folks went on vacation in preparation for the war. Harry walked up the stairs to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed falling asleep instantly. When he woke up it was night time and he made his way downstairs. Walter was serving tea and Dudley sat down in Uncle Vernon's chair reading a few reports provided by Bruce. They were most likely on the head hunters.

Harry found the major's head in the garage and walked to the workshop. Tossing it in a bucket he poured several alchemic potions onto it. The flesh and muscle melted away. Harry took the skull out cleaning the wires out, he began to shape the bones. It was a large skull and would make a grand teacup.

When he finished the skull had become something of a goblet. He gilded it with some melted down gold and silver and wrote the Major on the bottom. Harry saw someone he hadn't expected. A red headed man wearing a fashionable suit and tie. The man smiled kindly but smelled of something darker than hell.

"Hello there, I'm Sirzechs Lucifer are you by chance Harry Potter?" The man in red asked. Harry nodded and sighed.

"You're clearly a demon of some kind. Would you like some tea?" Harry said with a sigh.

"Well I wouldn't want to impose but sure." They walked inside.

"Dudley, we have a uber powerful demon as a guest might want to tell Walter to get the good stuff." Walter had a tray of sandwiches prepared already.

"I didn't know we would be entertaining guests. Otherwise I would have begun cooking dinner." Walter said already pouring the man a cup of tea. The man sat on one of the Sofa's.

"You know normally people freak out or try to start a fight with me. This is a nice change of pace." Harry shrugged. Dudley put down his psp and straightened up.

"Well we just finished one war we really aren't prepared to fight hell now. Though, if you give us a year we can be ready." Dudley said with a glare.

"Oh, my you kids are some tough customers, my sister would love to play with you. She's about your age. But well I'm here because you are making waves and the angels and fallen will no doubt come to your doorstep next. I represent the devil faction and you two would make great allies." The red-haired man smiled politely at his own words.

Walter filled Harry's cup. The large goblet looked like it belonged in some barbarian's treasury. Harry took a deep drink enjoying the flavor of jasmine. He slammed his goblet on a coaster and looked the man in the eye.

"How do we compare in power?" Harry asked out of the blue.

"Hm, well the power you showed so far is kind of in the low rang compared to me you're really weak. But don't worry I'm sure you will get stronger." The man actually looked around. "Usually, most people attack at this point." Sirzechs said.

"Its my parent's house and the family home. Why would we want to wreck it over penis measuring?" Dudley said.

"So, what can you offer us in this alliance and what do you want in return?" Harry asked.

"Right to the point, alright. You are a human with the power of a devil. But you still feel like a human soul, just wrapped in darkness. The same with you Dudley, you feel like a human with light wrapped around you. We want you to declare this your independent territory and we will back you up. We are willing to trade in magical tomes, ingredients, and anything else that you will allow."

Harry nodded his head. "So, we declare England soverign territory of the DP alliance." The doorbell rang, and Walter opened it.

"It seems I was late. I was hoping to get them on my side before any of you got involved."

"May I have your name, so I can announce you sir?" Walter asked. Harry could tell wires were just seconds away from spilling out.

"Azazel pardon me sir." The fallen angel shook Walter's hand. Once the newcomer was situated, Walter poured the man a cup of tea as they sat in the cramped sitting room.

"So, the play is to make this place independent. How independent are we talking?" Azazel asked.

"Anyone from any faction may come here open a business, apply for citizenship, and live their life. We will host neutral ground. So long as the human citizens aren't bothered." Harry said.

"By the way, is god still alive I've been meaning to go to war with him and stuff." Azazel spit out his tea and Walter quickly began cleaning the angel.

Sirzechs began to laugh out loud. "No, he's been dead for years now. The only thing left of him are the angels and sacred gears." Harry nodded a bit disappointed.

Another door bell rank and a man walked in. "Ah Michael late as always." Azazel said.

"Brother, it seems you have both already gotten to him. So, what is to happen to this once faithful nation?" Michael said.

"Nuetral living for all." Michael nodded.

Harry stood up and looked over the three faction leaders. "Not that I don't enjoy having you here, but this place is a little cramped. Would you mind if we took this to the Death Penalty?" Harry asked. They faction leaders looked at one another.

"You mean that big gun ship of yours. Pretty nice, I didn't think mortal magic could produce something like that." Azazel said. Harry let the insult pass.

A quick pick up and they were sitting in a conference room aboard the Death Penalty. Knights moved around as necrobots continued their work to keep the ship functional. The ship floated lightly back towards Hogwarts.

"It was quite a war even if it only lasted a night." Michael said. "One of the holy relics was used to make a devout man into a monster. Perhaps the strongest vampire in the world has vanished into infinity. If he manages to come back with even a percentage of his souls intact he could rival a Satan class devil. Then there is you two. Boy magicians building an arsenal of various weapons. That man over there feels almost like an angel." Dudley took the claim as an insult.

"Hey, give it a few years. The transformation will settle, and he will grow even stronger. That is only the base. When I finish the archangel upgrade he will by dozens of times stronger." Dudley said heatedly.

"I wasn't insulting your work, I'm just curious did you have an angel to use as an example." Michael asked.

"No neither of us really had any contact with angels or fallen. We met a demon a year ago. The guy ran off with a couple thousand souls and gave us some books in return. Now that this is our land, I wonder if we can sue him for trespassing." Harry said.

"Sirzechs you look like you're choking. Something wrong with the tea." Harry said.

"No, I'm fine." Sirzechs said. "If you can't identify the individual suing will be impossible I'm afraid." Harry snorted.

"Well let's go up to the deck I want to see where I stand with you three. I haven't powered up to 50% before, so I want an accurate rating." Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Just out of curiosity how much of you power did you use during the war?" Azazel asked.

"Before my power up 20% after 10% at most." Dudley nodded.

"I had a few tricks left too but after you called my Patronus a stand, well I had to test it out." Dudley said.

They got up to the flight deck. And the others stood back. Michael put a barrier around him just to keep everyone safe. Sirzech gave him a nod and Harry began powering up. First, he hit 10%. His third eye opened. Wings black and feathered burst from his back his limbs lengthen, and his fingers became clawed. Two more eyes opened on his shoulders making his vision awkward. He was about 50% stronger than the last time he transformed. It was probably from drinking Alucard's blood.

"Alright, I'm going to start raising my power get ready." Michael nodded and added another layer to the barriers. Harry stood in the classic super saiyan stance. His power started increasing slowly as cascading bursts of necro fire and exploding blast of necro shock fired off around his body.

At 20% his wings grew longer, a long tentacles tail burst from his tail bone, and two horns began to poke from his head. A shockwave of black energy exploded around him as his spine lengthened and he grew a little taller. At 30% a second black halo appeared over his head monsters crept out from his shadow with endless eyes. They were 2demensional beings hungry and waiting. They covered the ground and fought against the barriers. Harry took a breath and brought out 40% the shadows were rising filling the barrier like a miniature sea. Many things lived in it as layers of 2d universes sprang from Harry's shadow. His wings spread wider and his body was covered in scales. Rings appeared around his third eyes and a hungry maw appeared at the end of his tail.

Then he reached for it 50%. The 2d multiverse gathered around his body forming a black shell. The shell hardened as Harry grew in size. His claws were covered with tiny teeth that could easily break off inside an enemy. Black fur sprouted between his scales and started singing in strange tongues. Harry felt his throat had also changed becoming altered for speaking in phantasmal languages. He moved his tail and saw within it. It was a tube made for piercing. There were muscles that could make the tip expand.

The angels, fallen, and devil looked at him with shock. This was 50% he hadn't lost his mind to the flow of dark power. He felt good in control of himself. It was like this was the right form for him to take. With a sigh he let the form go crushing his own power down to 1%. His body crashed into itself revealing the body of a twelve-year-old.

Michael let the barrier down and Harry walked out. "So, how did I compare?" The faction leaders looked at each other and shrugged.

"With just power, I would rate you at high class. With whatever hacks you have maybe a bit higher." Sirzechs said. Harry nodded. He had come a long way.

The group left Harry and Dudley after a few hours. It had honestly been a great year. London would be rebuilt, and everything would be great. Right?

 **That's a wrap**

Yea Highschool DXD is in this world too. I thought it would spice things up. Thought they won't be a big part for a while. I thought it would be good to show them on the landscape.

What do you think? Is Harry on his way to becoming a dark god? Will this world have anything more involved? How will Harry deal with Unicron and the decepticons. RC will be in the next chapter I haven't forgotten about her or Arachnid.


	26. Chapter 26

**Harry POV**

Night had fallen with only the stars showed their light. It was new moon again and the powers of darkness were at their prime. Harry was aboard the Death Penalty; his ship was getting a few upgrades. He had hired teams of Hogwarts graduates from muggleborn stock. Most of whom had their newts in ancient runes and arithmancy. He taught them his system and now they worked on new projects. It was his hope that the DP would be able to leave the atmosphere soon.

Harry was quickly coming to the realization he needed a butler to handle his affairs and some secretaries. Biting the bullet, he made a quick call to Sirzechs. "Hello, Harry how are you doing. I haven't heard from you, I didn't think you would call." Sirzechs said and yawned.

"Sorry, after the war I had a letter to meet the Wizengamot in a few weeks, my ship has a lot of upgrades, so those parts need to be replaced, and there is still my blackguard around the world messing around. I need some secretaries and maybe a butler to lighten the load. An accountant would be great too. Are there any Devils that need work. I can pay in souls or evil energy." Harry said.

"Man stop, you sound stressed. There are always people asking about work. I'll get over there and we can hire some people here in the underworld. We could drop by and you can have a play date with my little sister while I handle the hiring." Harry nodded, and a circle appeared near him. The Sirzechs Lucifer walked out with a calm smile.

He looked around to see the chaos of necrobots moving about and staff changing out parts. "You weren't kidding you need some order." Harry nodded his head and they vanished via magic circle. Harry felt a little dizzy after the teleportation.

Harry looked at the Gremory mansion. It was a vast building with spires and towers. Nice in his opinion. Harry had plans for a cathedral ship for deep space travel later. Maybe he would take a few design queues from this place.

It was chill here. Harry liked the décor and the servants seemed to know how to do their jobs. He respected that. He was led up a few flights of stairs to a grand library. Two girls sat reading tombs with various diagrams. One was a girl his age with the reddest hair he had ever seen. The other girl had black hair and wore a white robe. Both looked up to see him and Sirzechs.

"Big brother who is that, another prospect for my peerage?" The girl asked hopefully.

"Harry I would like to introduce you to my sister Rias Gremory and her queen Akeno Himejima. Rias this is Harry Potter the ruler of England or neutral ground as some are calling it." Both girls rose and bowed. Remembering his manners Harry followed suit. "Now you three get to know each other while if find you a team of capable servants." Sirzechs said. "Do you have any preferences?"

"I would like them to be free to travel at a moments notice. Tell them that they will more than likely see that stars and many distant worlds if they sign up with me." Harry said. Sirzechs nodded and left chuckling.

Harry walked over and sat down. Rias and Akeno were staring at him. "Oh, are you studying lightning-based magic?" Harry asked. Akeno nodded her head.

"I'm something of a prodigy with lightning. Some are starting to call me Princess of Thunder." Akeno said covering her mouth and laughing. Rias smiled gently.

"Do you use lightning often Harry?" Rias asked. Harry nodded. Small sparks of green lightning danced around his fingertips.

"I like the element. Its fast hits hard and you don't have to worry about the enemy getting up afterwards. If I'm not freezing my opponents, then I'm raining lightning on them." Akeno smiled.

"There are targets outside for practicing offensive magic. Why don't we ditch the books and go outside?" Akeno said.

"Yes, it would be best if we practiced. Let's go to my room and change into something more form fitting." Harry surrounded himself with a 2d universe crafting it into a black tuxedo. A few charms later he was wearing a smart tux with a green tie. Ever sense he unleashed 50% he gained the power to manipulate his own dark multiverse.

Rias and Akeno waved at him to come on. "We want you to look at our outfits." Rias said. Harry followed them to Rias's room. The wallpaper was a light shade of chrimson that went well with her hair. Small chains fell from the ceiling along with piles of books. "Sorry my room is a bit messier than I thought." They both stripped on the spot and Harry walked back and sat on the bed. They quickly put on a set of training cloths and they headed for the training yard.

A few dummies were laid out and Akeno made a magic circle and fired off a few bolts of lightning at one of the dummies. Harry watched as Rias made a small black ball and threw it at a dummy turning it to dust. Harry nodded his head. Raising a hand, a cascade of green lightning smashed into the dummies. Everything they touched was destroyed.

"Wow how are you doing that without magic circles?" Harry shrugged. He didn't really think about it anymore. To him manipulated cold and lightning was like breathing.

Harry shrugged and caught a look in Rias's eyes. "I want you." She said and thrust her hand out at him. Harry looked her up and down. She hadn't yet grown her boobs in good yet but he was getting in the mood.

"Well I guess we can get married if you want." Harry said.

"I didn't mean." Harry had her hand in his before she said another word.

"There is a dark ritual between humans and devils from days past." A gleam appeared in her eyes. The rituals and contracts were a devil's bread and butter. She had to have studied them since birth.

"You mean the contract. You get one limitless wish and in exchange I get to eat your soul." Rias said.

"Yes, but I don't work that way. I've become a god. My soul has become infinitely large and different from a human's. But that wasn't the ritual I was talking about. This is something of a light friendship ritual. Want to try it?" Harry asked.

"We are going to tarnish it aren't we?" Rias said. A blush covered her face. At her own words.

"Absolutely, we are going paint it black. It's simple. We cut our fingers and put them together. You get my right and Akeno gets my left." Harry said. Rias giggled and Akeno had a smile tugging at her lips.

Harry took out a couple of knives and began cutting his fingers. The others followed his lead. "So, what will this do?" Akeno asked.

"For the short run no effect. Long run," Harry laughed a bit. "We will be able to budge some rules and break others. By doing this you can fit under an angel's protection as a human even thought you're a devil. Light won't affect you so badly either." Harry said.

Rias raised an eyebrow. "What do you get?" She asked. That was the real question.

"I will be able to find you no matter where you are and talk to you." Harry put his hands out, Rias and Akeno looked at each other before putting their hands to his. Their blood passed between them for a while. Then he withdrew. His fingers healed rapidly as did theirs.

"I feel all tingly." Rias said. She reached down and felt herself. Harry could feel her touching herself. Akeno blushed, she could to.

"Uh oh," Harry said. Rias and Akeno were blushing hard. "I think we have an unforeseen empathetic link added to the mix." Harry said.

"So, this wasn't supposed to happen." Rias asked. The both looked down to see Harry getting hard. For his part Harry wasn't interested in having sex, it was just the wash of new feelings and hormones. Akeno and Rias nodded to each other and grabbed his dick.

"That is so good and wrong at the same time. Why do I like it so much?" Akeno yelled. Harry sighed feeling two small hands on his dick was getting annoying. He concentrated on his feelings and where the link was dumping them into their heads. He put up a hastily made Occlumency barrier.

It stopped his senses from being broadcasted to them, but theirs were coming in loud and clear. "It stopped but I can still feel Rias." Harry nodded.

"I'm blocking myself from effecting you." He opened the barrier back up and grabbed themselves from phantom feelings. Worse of all Harry felt them grabbing themselves which made them fell what he felt on an infinite loop. Finally, he put the barrier back up and took their hands gently off his dick.

"Well that was unexpected." Harry said. Rias nodded, then took on a look of mischievousness.

"Well if you don't want me to masturbate constantly then you will become a member of my peerage." Rias said.

"Not a chance but go ahead knock yourself out." Harry said. She frowned, Akeno was already rubbing herself watching Rias and Harry feel uncomfortable. Harry let out a sigh at the silliness and pulled Akeno's hand out of her pants. Let's go back up and see if Sirzechs is back.

Rias was at it now and glaring at him. "If you don't want to feel this distraction constantly then you will become a member of my peerage." The practice yard become covered in darkness. Shadows danced about with millions of eldritch creatures ready to burst into the real world. Rias sighed and took her hand out of her pants. "You're no fun." Rias said.

Sirzechs was back. They didn't tell him about the ritual or the insane feelings passing between them. Harry had already found a way to put up a barrier to block out their feelings and wasn't too worried. Only Akeno had this black feeling of loneliness that was beginning to creep in. Why had he done that ritual again? Oh yea, so he could mess with devil affairs legally.

Harry looked over over twenty new faces. The sole male who was chosen was a man with blonde hair and a stern demeaner. He nodded to him while the others bowed the to Rias.

"So, these are to be my secretaries and butler." The women were all big breasted some had blue hair while other were brunettes. There was even a raven-haired woman among them. He could feel they were devils. "How do they feel about extended space flight?" They all turned to him.

Harry nodded his head. The problem was clear. He needed to properly introduce himself. He had practiced transforming numerous times. His control over his power had increased greatly with every new experience. Harry was a twelve-year-old in a suit one moment the next he stood over ten feet tall with black wings several extra eyes. Blackened scales covered his body and patches of singing fur filled the cracks between his scales. Sirzechs looked like he was about to jump in and do something, but when nothing was destroyed he calmed down. Harry walked towards his new servants. They looked at him with awe. He had expected at least a little fear, but it seemed devils loved the dark god look.

The Butler was the first to step forward. "My lord I'm a bastard son of the phoenix blood line it's a pleasure to serve one such as you. Sirzechs didn't mention we would serve a dark god." The secretaries quickly moved surrounding him and squishing their bodies against his.

"I'm the youngest daughter of the 8th mistress in the Baal family you look so handsome my lord." Rias and Akeno could feel his uneasiness and they giggled at his feeling.

"My birthday is July 21st." Akeno whispered over their new link. I want something special from you.

"My birthday is April 9th don't forget it." Rias said. Harry sighed.

Harry nodded his head. Double halos and giant demonic horns heavy on his head. He had just done the equivalent of marrying them both and creating a doorway to his inner most weaknesses. It was time to buckle down on Occlumency.

He vanished along with his new legion of servants back the to Death Penalty. His Eldritch body had already figured out how to move through dimensions. Akeno had the gall to make a whipping gesture. Both Rias and Akeno looked at him like a piece of meat.

Back at the Death Penalty he began assigning tasks to his servants. "George, can you get my tea cup and make some White Jasmine, it seems that Rias will become my wife in the next few years. I need some tea to calm my nerves."

"Right away my lord. But she is only twelve and you just met. How can you be so sure?" Harry nodded his head. He could feel Rias and Akeno study hard and go over their notes. Nothing out of the ordinary much to his relief.

"A dark god can sense when a woman is after his loot. Trust me, in a few years she will knock on my door demanding marriage." Harry said.

"If your so sure then why not make preparations to hide your riches?" George said as he poured a cup of tea in the Major's skull. Harry took a sip and the girls could taste the Jasmine. They stopped what they were doing to enjoy the sensation from him. They sent him feelings of happiness and want. He took another sip savoring the Jasmine. He was still in his dark god form. It was growing on him. His control grew stronger the longer he remained in it.

"I'm just sulking to sulk. I know they aren't after my riches. No court could hope to enforce a judgement on me. My forces number in the hundreds of thousands and grow by the day. But I like to complain sometimes." Harry said.

"Margarette has already looked over your current finances and tallied the value of most hard assets." He remembered her, she was the brown-haired Baal lady. The Nazi treasure could be sold to a collector in the underworld for well over 10gigajewels of dark matter. To put that in perspective. It could raise a lowly pawn into a high-class devil 100 time over." If we sold them treasure to heaven for whatever reason we could get 5terajewls of faith. Though it is in the almighty it can surely be refined to better serve you." Harry nodded his head. Dark matter was easier for his body to process, but faith was an energy once broken down could raise his power to new levels.

They landed in Nevada. "There is something I need to do." Harry said. He left the ship in his dark god form and entered the Blackguard facility. After going down an elevator, he made his way to a fully recovered Arcee. She was trapped behind a wall of energy. She looked at him once and cursed.

"Scrap by Primus what are you. Another of the twisted experiments." Harry turned off the field and stepped in. "Don't get any closer I'm warning you." Arcee said with her blasters out.

 **Lemon start.**

Plasma fire scorched his body and healed instantly. He barely felt it. Harry let his body grow until he was of equal height with the fem. "I've left you to heal so when I break you it will be all the sweeter." Harry said.

"Do it then. Offline me you demon." Arcee said. Harry felt his member get hard from her spirit. It would make breaking her all the better.

"But you see I'm not really mad anymore. I'm sure this will be satisfying but I'm not really doing this to punish you." She glared at him.

"The descepticons have had no one to challenge them and they've run rampant. I'm certain their going to do something stupid soon." Harry lifted her armor and saw they prize beneath.

"What are you staring at?" Arcee said. Her port wasn't quite shaped like a human vagina, it dripped with a gel and there was an electrical charge to it. Harry took his member and aligned it with her. "That's not for you." Arcee shouted and tried to push him away.

Harry didn't budge. "When a cybertronian puts their transference cable within a fem. They exchange data and lubricants. From the two blueprints a new cybertronian is manufactured within the female. Though its expensive. The female's 3d printing function requires a lot of raw materials and energon." Arcee glared at him.

"You aren't going to try and mate with me, are you? Our blueprints can't be compatible. I don't even have the materials or energon needed to craft a sparkling." Her port was a much softer material than her armored exterior. He took a thick finger and pushed it into her. He felt the buzz of her electricity stimulate his fingers as he pumped into her. Instead of pushing him away she wrapped her arm around him and clenched her port.

Gel covered his fingers sparking with electricity, Harry made sure she watched him lick it. The taste was indescribable. Creamy, slimy, and buzzing with electricity. If he was in human form his mouth would have melted from the powerful battery acids. The gel dripped, and Arcee made a rattling noise. Harry's hair matched her screaming to matcher her tune.

Harry rose his tentacle covered member and shoved it inside of her port. Arcee's optics widened, and she thrusted her hips against him. The lips of her port stretched and started pouring out an adhesive gel. Harry thrust deeper into her feeling waves of electricity pass through him. He let out his own waves causing her to shake. Harry grabbed her hips and began to thrust in earnest. Various wires within her stabbed into his fleshy member meeting his own electrical onslaught with hers.

The wires spat out lubricants and Arcee began to rock her hips. Harry's own tentacles began to shock her as Harry began to pump with everything her had. When her port began to vibrate he lost a bit of control and began to thrust. Arcee opened her mouth revealing a tentacled tongue Harry opened his own mouth to let her explore with it. It was a strange encounter that was more about the exchange of information that human sex.

He slammed her against the wall and all the bottled up feeling of the day began to fall away. He thrusted into her feeling her suck him member deeper inside. Her legs wrapped around him and he stuck a finger into her exhaust port. She tightened up and he let loose with a powerful burst form his balls.

Arcee pulled her robotic tongue out of his mouth. She spread the lips of her port and blasted him with a thick steamy mist. The tentacles disconnected, and she fell. She put a hand to her abdomen. I'm printing Arcee yelled out. This was the weirdest sex Harry could remember.

 **Lemon END**

"That was really good for your first time." Arcee said.

"So, are you really printing?" Harry asked.

"Negative, I turned it off before we started. I have your CNA on file, if we ever want to raise a sparkling together." Arcee said.

"I don't get you." Harry said. She shrugged.

"I'm not that complicated. I lost everyone I cared about, and you offered a glimmer of hope for the future. With enough energy and materials. I can produce thousands of sparklings." The problem is the only place with enough energon is cybertron.

"So, commander when will you send me at the cons." Harry shrugged.

"I guess we will take care of them next year. It shouldn't take too long." Harry said.

 **That's a wrap.**

 **I feel like this went all over the place but I'm just filling the gap until the summer trip, which is next chapter. The trial of Harry Potter will be next chapter. About to study up on the void lords from wow.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Dumbledore POV**

He stood as the leader of the wizengamot. The lords and ladies of noble houses stood at attention as the Cornelius waited patiently. This was Harry Potter's trial for the illegal amassing and usage of undead. Dumbledore's word as headmaster couldn't cover up a war.

The door opened as a blonde-haired man in a smart tux let Harry James Potter through. Harry wore an expression of boredom. Didn't he realize that this trial could decide his freedom? The twelve-year-old looked down at the seat in the middle of the room.

"Am I expected to sit in this chair?" Harry asked. Whispers spread as the first battle of the trial was on. Harry glared down Cornelius. The minister failed to meet the eyes of a twelve-year-old wizard. Harry struck the chair with his foot sending it crashing into the nearby wall. There was a series of gasps as the lords discovered just how physically powerful the boy was. "George supply me with a seat to address these people." Harry demanded of the blonde-haired man.

"At once my lord." George ran out and the sounds of heavy foot steps poured through.

"See here boy I've had enough of your shenanigans. You will stand before this court and receive judgment." Amelia bones said.

"You are?" Harry asked.

"I'm the head of the department of magical law enforcement." Amelia said proudly.

"And I'm the ruler of Britain as declared by the archangel Michael, the fallen angel Azazel, and the devil Lucifer." Harry said, with a short bow. Amelia snorted in contempt. The wall enlarged as a massive throne was carried through by a team of metal giants. It was slammed in the center of the room.

"My lord, may I present you a throne. We scrapped it from what dark artefacts we could find in this buildings treasury. The rest are in the Death Penalty." Margarette said. Dumbledore saw the woman with brown curls curtsy to Harry as he climbed a series of steps and sat on the great throne. Dumbledore could see the actual doorway of death used as a cushion on the seat. Everyone watched in shock at the scene before them. No one thought to stop them or move.

Harry sat on the throne and crossed his legs. "Now why are we here again?" Fudge opened his mouth but a glance from Harry took the breath out of the man. George returned and bowed before the throne.

"We are here to tell the British Ministry of magic that they owe back taxes for their protection from the Nazi vampire army. As I recall my lord it seems not a single wizard or witch was harmed thanks to your evacuation. This alone cost a great amount of dark matter from transportation alone. Over 10,843 knights were lost in the evacuation alone. At 1Megajewel of dark matter every knight, they owe 10.959Gigajewels of dark matter, if you include transport fuel. In magic energy that would by 100Gigajewels. To pay it off in a hundred years we would have to stuff wizard population in magic drain machines 24/7." George concluded.

Dumbledore had no idea what was going on. Had he missed a change in how magic was measured. "You wizards owe me a great debt. How do you plan to start paying?" They exploded into outrage. The dark and the light agreed. This was preposterous.

Fudge slammed down his gabble. "If you don't get down from there this instint is will hold you in contempt of court young man. This foolishness has gone on long enough." Harry looked him in the eye.

"You are the supreme Mugwup how do you plan to pay your debts." Harry asked. This was a side of the boy Dumbledore had never seen. It was so cold. There was no light in the boy's glowing blue eyes.

"I see, I will be generous. Your assets won't be seized, or your homes plundered this time. Nope, magical Britain is now mine. All government officials will receive an audit soon. This voting council of nobles has been suspended. Empire laws will replace them. Now, get out of my building." The giants raised their weapons and prepared to fire. Dumbledore looked at the dumb stuck members.

"What of me Harry I'm still your headmanster and the ICW rep?" Harry nodded.

"You are now governor of magical territories and astral colonies. In a year it will be your job to coordinate the first group of magical colonies moving to mars." Harry said. It was so ridiculous, but Harry could say anything, and it would sound important when looking down he barrels of multiple gun turrets.

"No, I won't stand for this. I'm the minister of magic." A blade was pressed to Fudge's neck. A loud gasp went through the members of the disbanded wizengamot.

"Shall I add his head to your tea set, my lord." The blond man asked.

"No George he doesn't have the credentials to join the set." Harry said. Dumbledore snuck out he had to contact the order of the phoenix this was worse than Voldemort.

As he left he saw minister employees get lined up and interrogated while men walked about with machetes. Some looked happy, like Arthur. The man was marched right in and Dumbledore followed. "Governor thank you for joining us. Arthur mate, what did you say your job was again?" The knight asked. Arthur seemed happy enough to talk to the scary man armed to the teeth in armor that looked like dark lord sheik.

"The Misuse of Muggle Artefacts." Arthur said. The knight nodded his head.

"You don't have to worry about your job. Whatever pay you had I'm sure it can be doubled. We are firing some of the more useless bureaucrats, so the ministry's integration into our Dark God's galactic empire goes more smoothly. By the way have you prayed to our lord today. It does wonders for the spirit." The knight said.

This was madness. Dumbledore realized. He had entered some sort of insane parallel world where a child took over.

"Governor Dumbledore, you are needed at your desk sir. There are bills that need to be scrutinized before passing. Budgets need to be picked through and colonies to establish." It was Margarette the woman's eyes seemed to glow red and he was surrounded by darkness.

 **Harry POV**

"Sir there are more than a few ornery nobles from various families here to see you." George said. Harry nodded. A door opened revealing Lucius Malfoy, Madam Longbottom, and Mr. Greengrass. Harry straightened on his throne and stared down at the nobles.

Harry tapped the side of his throne, as he waited for the wizards to get on with it. Suddenly they thrust their wands at him and launched all manner of curses. Harry backhanded the spells away. "Really, what were you expecting?" Harry asked them.

"We see the statues to the dark god. This won't stand Potter. Even if you kill us, you won't rule forever." Madam Longbottom said. Harry glanced over them.

"Is that all. No questions of where the government is heading. Just a pathetic attempt at assassination and useless posturing. I had thought a certain amount of intelligence was needed to head a noble house, I was wrong. George toss them out." Harry said.

A few hours later Ragnock the goblin king approached his throne. "Is your throne just a collection of artefacts? Is that the veil of death turned into a seat cushion?" Harry looked up from his latest project.

"What brings you here Goblin King. Are the goblins bending knee?" Harry asked.

Ragnock snorted. "Hardly dark one the only thing we worship is gold. Though, I must say I love the décor. Very Dark Lord, maybe a very light death cult." Ragnock said.

Harry looked down on the goblin king. "This is about the change in currency." The goblin King nodded.

Harry took out a heavy coin minted. It was solid compressed magic. The coin itself was of the highest quality. In a sense this took them off the gold standard. Anyone could technically make them, and machines were made readily available. These coins could be broken down and absorbed to strengthen one's magic. Cultivation techniques have been gathered and soon a new generation of wizards would come into being.

"We have broken no laws. We are trading imperial standard for gold at a fair price." Harry said.

"So, says a usurper but how long before your own people come for your head? Boy, you are hardly an emperor." Ragnock said.

"You have spent too long around humans Ragnock, your starting the become an idealist like one. There is no one who can challenge my power currently. The entire wizarding world could revolt, and I would still keep my throne." Harry said.

"We are closing our doors to your people. No longer will gold leave our halls." Ragnock said.

"Are you sure you won't bend the knee? You would all live much longer lives." Harry said.

"Lives without riches aren't worth living. Come at us dark one. You will find we goblins harder to conquer than the wizards." Ragnock said. Harry closed his eyes and opened them.

 **Dudley POV**

It was finally vacation time. Dudley couldn't wait to get started on his search. The entire family was loaded on the DP. Walter was pouring tea for mum while Harry snored in his seat. It seemed going all out and becoming an emperor didn't sit well with his cousin.

"So, you have a private jet." Mum said. Dudley nodded.

"Yea, Harry built this thing a while back. It was just reoutfitted with a few upgrades to make long trips easier to manage. The ride is more stable. The engines aren't so loud that we can't hear and there doesn't need to be much staff." Dudley said.

"Is that why the chap is all tuckered out? Has he been moving like a madman to get the ship ready." Dad asked.

"No, he usurped the wizarding world and crowned himself emperor. Apparently, he had to cut out a lot of the local Bureaucracy, appoint a governor, and deal with a bunch of uppity citizens. Not to mention, he has another goblin uprising and he's taking the economy off the gold standard. He needs the nap." Both of his parents took on a look.

"Just like that, you boys what spent two years in that world and own it already." Dad said. Dudley shrugged.

"It wasn't hard they don't even have a standing military, just a police force. They were about to call us up separately on a bunch of trumped up charges, so Harry charged them with an enormous bill and took them over because they couldn't pay it." Dudley said.

"Nah, I would have taken them over even if they could pay it. Can't let a bunch of bureaucrats with magic run around unchecked. They had so many cursed artefacts stored away, that I melted them down and built my throne out of them. Who needs a baby deboner anyway?" Harry asked.

Dad chuckled. "That is terrible boy." Harry nodded.

"They had a lot of bloody horrible crap. My accountants are still going through them. Most I plan to just disassemble. Oh, I found a tank full of mind flayers. After I freed them, they agreed to integrate into the head hunters. I gave them the staring rank of private." Harry said. "So, Dudley where are we heading?" Harry asked.

"Japan, I heard of this ancient sect of cultivators. I was hoping to learn some of their techniques." Harry nodded.

"So, your taking up a subclass. Maybe I should too. I've thought about taking up a dodge tank class to up my speed, but I haven't found any real-world users to learn from." Harry said. "By the way project terraformer has been green lit. A probe filled with dragon dung is heading for the planet. I'm thinking about breaking into Asgard and stealing a world tree seed." Harry said.

"You're going to terraform a planet?" Dad said. Harry nodded.

"Yes Dad, we are going to terraform mars. Though, its might take a while if we don't use a world tree seed." Dudley said.


	28. Chapter 28

**Dudley POV**

As he lay in bed Dudley dreamed. He saw a towering monster of darkness lightning flashed as plentiful as rain drops. Storms of blue flames swept across landscapes covering the world in endless winter. Dark oceans swept through unleashing terrible monsters made of shadows on the world. And on a throne sat Harry looking across the endless wasteland with no emotion.

Dudley came awake the visions fresh in his mind. Then he looked over at Harry sleeping in a chair a book fallen from his hand. This was his cousin not the dream. As the dream and reality battled Dudley remembered all the hours his cousin put into fallout and other games. Harry didn't have it in him to destroy his one true source of video games. Walter walked into the room looking as young and vibrant as ever.

The mechanized angel was something else in Dudley's opinion. His first venture into the realm beyond mortal magics. He looked back at his cousin and snorted. Harry wouldn't have to let him win forever. There was something in Japan that would see to that.

"Sir, we have arrived at the temple will you need an escort?" Walter asked.

"No Walter take the day off, I will do this alone." Walter nodded and left the room.

Dudley left the DP behind and began to make his way up to the forgotten temple of heavens. Dudley could only see it by wearing a special set of goggles. The place has been abandoned for centuries. Hopefully, it would still have what Dudley was looking for.

As he climbed up the structure he summoned his patronus as a multitude of spirits attacked him. They were made of tattered robes and darkness. A Japanese variant of dementors mutated by nuclear radiation. The creatures fed upon the light energy that naturally radiated from the temple. But Dudley wasn't after that. No, there was a secret here that required a nuclear bomb to keep hidden.

The doors were bared with all manner of wizardry from both American and British wizards. Dudley pushed his hands forward and spent the next few hours working through the sea of wards. A massive figure of darkness carrying a scythe made of Nihilistic souls glided down to battle his stand. "Who dares disturb the slumber of the Emperor of Armageddon?" The whispered.

"Fiendfire," Dudley called and infused his patronus with the same power he used against Harry. His stand fought against the reaper for several rounds, but it was too slow to fight this creature properly. Dudley poured more energy into his stand, but it only increased in destructive power not in speed. He had to do something unexpected.

He called it back to him and stepped into its body. Dudley yelled out as his skin burned and changed. The flames turned golden as he stood in the form of an angel. His Millennium rod merged with the light shield becoming a thing of golden might. "I name this blade Epoch." Dudley announced and clashed with the reaper.

Their battle was long and hard but, Dudley finally found an opening and thrust his sword through the reaper. The creature opened its mouth and yelled a dying wail. The souls from the scythe and the reaper merged with Epoch increasing the weapon's power.

Raising the blade, he slashed through the final wards blocking his way and entered the temple. He stepped through the doors and saw thousands of bodies on the floor. Something had burst from them. They were empty sacks of flesh and organs, no bones.

He made his way through the many rooms to the grandmaster's meditation chamber. Dudley filled his bag with scroll after scroll on cultivation knowledge. Then he came upon the source of the light. A great tree of bone stood in the center of the place. A single peach hung from its branches. Dudley plucked it and took a bite.

The light energy inside of him expanded with the force of a thousand souls dedicated to the light. His powers expanded but it wasn't enough. With the peach taken the bones crumbled to dust. The second Dudley stepped out of the temple it began to crumble.

 **Harry POV**

He pitied his cousin. When Dudley absorbed the light from that temple Harry got a good sense on how much power Dudley gained. It was equal to about half a day of power for Harry. Harry literally gained doubled that power everyday from prayers alone. But maybe it was just the start of his monk subclass.

Harry was busily fiddling with a cube and a few succubi he summoned from a hell. The girls laid in his room lavishly toying with each other attempting to drive him to taking them. He had no plans to try them out. They were beautiful and had tits bigger than his head, but they were a means to an end. He needed blacker souls, devoted to him the succubi would act as coffee filters. They would attract the souls promise them pleasure and reward them while making them faithful to Harry. Once the Succubi finish devouring the virtues that remain within the souls, Harry would have nice dark souls remaining.

That's why he was putting I a lot of work on the cube. It needed to have an appeal to it, and maybe a lavish mansion within. To make things fair, if a human spent over an hour without having sex with any of the succubi then they would portkey out of the cube. So, he dressed the succubi in some leather bondage, nun, and school girl costumes. Once that was done, he put a powerful compulsion on the cubes. He summoned a ton of succubi and was able to make 11 cubes. It was one of his favorite numbers. Something greater than perfection.

A team put them in all the heaviest populated cities. By solving the cube and willingly laying with a succubus, a user willingly consented to the ritual. In Harry's opinion it was the perfect way to up his power.

Even better he wouldn't have to worry about the annoying sounds of succubi moaning. Rias and Akeno were apparently masturbating and sending him all of their touchy feelings and it made him unbearably horny. The problem was, he didn't feel like it.

He was a god he had sex when he wanted to the feelings from a couple of devils were immaterial. It still pissed him off. Then his phone went off.

"Master one Sirius Black has escaped Askaban prison your orders." Harry stopped and thought about it for a moment. Sirius Black had betrayed his parents or that's what the sheep said. He sat down and thought about calling in Megumi to relive some stress. Then again, he could go after Aasor. A demigod's cunt was sounding pretty good.

He poured himself a cup of a local soft drink. It was fizzy and fruity, he loved it. "Master, your answer." The new head of law enforcement asked.

"Send me Aasor, I need a long hard fucking. Oh, and Sirius Black, he wasn't given a trial. Huh, that can't be right." Harry muttered.

"Sir, Aasor will be sent by portkey shortly, the other bitch has been demanding a place in government. I don't recall her name. I have it written down somewhere. Ah, Adria, that's the bitch master. Should I accept her application?" Harry mulled it over.

"Adria can have a job as one of my maids. Ensure she gets a uniform and training in mathematics and combat. As for Sirius, send a headhunter company and capture him alive. He is to have a trial. Put it out that there that his only chance at clemency is to present himself to a government official." A flash of a portkey revealed a dizzy Aasor in all her glory. A smile crept over Harry's face and he shut the phone.

 **Lemon Start**

"Hey, my stallion Bruce said you needed a rut. I happen to need a mounting myself." She said and took off her top. Bouncy titties fell forward revealing dark brown nipples. They poked forward in that way that only Aasor's did. Harry cupped a heavy boob and latched on to one. As he licked the nipple rose and she pressed his head against her. Yanking his mouth off with a pop he dove in for a kiss while pinching her nips between his fingers.

She pulled back and bit into his shoulder and he pinched her a bit harder. Aasor ripped her teeth away and thrust her back end against him. He dodged her legs coming up and and drove his tongue deep. Her back end settled on his shoulder and he played with her large horsey cunt. It was thick and filled with more pheromones than most could safely handle.

Her thumb sized clit made itself known and he latched on to it. She shrieked and struggled as sensation shocked her out of control. Her legs flailed, and he pulled at her big clit. A few licks and she turned her head to him. "I'm sorry Harry." She shouted out and a water fall of liquids shot him in the face. He didn't let go of her clit and she shrieked.

Holding her up with one arm he took his fingers and began to slide them into her. First one, then two, four, and then his hand. It was like trying to fill a black hole. Finally, he shoved his whole fist into her not stopping until he punched her cervix. Her body flexed using her powerful muscles to clamp down on his arm.

Not letting go of her clit he continued to punch her cervix and she braced herself tightening more. Harry felt a madness rush over him and the two devils he had bonded with felt the sensations too. They looped with him feeding him their sensations as he lost himself in lust.

His body stretched as he mounted her. He wanted to fuck her and play with her tits at the same time. Her tail was to the side raised as high as it could go in a provocative way. He grabbed ahold of her big titties and felt his member get crushed by her squeezing muscles. Her clit smashed into his sack as he pounded into her winking pussy.

Every thrust was met with crushing force as he made himself larger and filled the centauress. Her tits filled his hands as he pinched her nipples and bit into her shoulder as he felt himself power into orgasm. She thrust her hips back as he flooded her. Each spurt was timed with her clit digging into his balls and her hard nipples jiggling between his fingers. He finally opened his mouth tasting blood on his tongue. He licked the wound and whispered a few words of healing magic. The wound slowly stitched itself together. He let go of her big perky tits.

Her horse cunt didn't want to let his dick go. He kept pulling but she held him firm. "Sorry Harry I'm cramping, just keep thrusting." Harry snorted and began pounding until he finished again this time more subdued.

 **Lemon End**

Harry stretched out and slipped out to visit Tokyo. Every few hours he talked some girl into having sex with him. He didn't use glamour, he didn't even speak Japanese despite Megumi's frustrating lessons. No, he for two days he found some girl and slipped into her pants. There was always smell that they gave off and he took them because he could. Something about their souls called out to him and he plucked their flowers.

Eventually, he came to a strange place. A coffee shop that had a reflection. It was a crack in time space, he could feel it in a way that only a deity could. He stepped through it confident he could return seconds after he left.

He appeared in the same coffee shop surrounded by not humans. They all as one turned to him. Harry smiled feeling this new place for what it was, a new field to harvest. A second world to gather followers. A smile crept over his face. It was such a good summer.

A cute girl with purple hair shoved him against a wall. Her eyes turned a shade of black and red he hadn't seen before. Harry's smiled stretched beyond his face. "Hello, there I'm Harry what's your name little one." Harry asked. With a gentle hand he broke her grasp.

Harry was just relieved he still had some time left with his lozenge. A single wing of blood red biomass started firing crystals at him. He observed them in flight then stuck his hands in the biomass. The girl gasped at his touch. Harry was gentle, he felt at the strange substance.

"That is so weird. Little ones, what strange manner of eldritch are you?" Harry said. He understood he was the shortest person in the room, but in power, they were insects.

"Pervert," the girl yelled and planted her foot on the side of Harry's face. He felt her bones shatter against his face. His tail shot out and wrapped around her. The sharp point was aimed at her neck.

"Now, then answer my questions. What manner of eldritch are you?" Harry asked and rolled his shoulders. "What do the humans of this realm call you?" Harry asked.

The other ghouls attacked but it was worthless. He was faster than they could ever perceive. For eldritch they were the lowest of the low, barely kin.

He sliced a small line in her neck and tasted her blood. While standing on a roof top. She was definitely eldritch if watered down. So, he released her and began to walk away.

"What the hell is wrong with you kid?" Harry looked back at her.

"Nothing, I was curious, your blood told me all I needed to know thank you. Don't worry, you're not what I consider food. I only imbibe in the flesh of those who can increase my power in some way. I could eat a thousand of you without increasing my strength by a percent. This is a good-looking city. I think I will make it mine." Harry said.

Feathered wings black as night grew from his back. He looked back at the girl. She had a nice figure. He stopped himself from ravaging her. He needed to concentrate on returning to his world. Finding the right frequency, he pulled himself back. He would go back and create a few cults. But he still had some Japan to see and girls to fuck. Puberty was hitting him like a wrecking ball. It was rather amazing the way he discovered what his wings did. They let him journey to other universes, so long as they had something in common with his current one.


End file.
